<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【柚天】甜慰剂 by biyuebingning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025871">【柚天】甜慰剂</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning'>biyuebingning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 柚天 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>80,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>＊阿云的脑洞，又名《暴躁老哥》，但是阿云不喜欢这个名字，雪夜喜欢，就保留了两个名字。</p><p>＊非典型abo，a的易感期＞o的发情期。</p><p>＊不准上升，谁上升谁全家新冠。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“树……树哥……树哥！不好了！”一名手下撞开堂口的门喊到。</p><p>“我哪里都好，又怎么了？”日野龙树刚泡好一壶茶在堂口正中的矮桌旁坐下，茶水还烫，他端着杯子吹了一口，头都没抬，对闯进来的手下说到。</p><p>“少主……少主他……又……”手下跑的上气不接下气，说话都断断续续的。</p><p>“少主又惹事了？”龙树咂了口茶水，品茶的心情是一点都没了。</p><p>“是！啊，不是！”手下承认又否认地，让龙树有点摸不到头脑。</p><p>“到底是‘是’还是‘不是’？”龙树微微皱眉，心想这个手下有点呆，要不要换个聪明伶俐的跟在少主身边，这样可能他也少操些心。</p><p>“这个……”手下还有些迟疑。</p><p>“算了，你直说吧，少主是又打了人还是又放了火？”龙树问到。</p><p>“都没有！”手下回的很快。</p><p>“哦，那还行，也不是什么大事了。”龙树瞬间放下心来，把晾了一会儿的茶端起来喝了一口。</p><p>“他把隔壁那条街大家最常去的便利店给砸了，现在还坐在门口盯着不让其他人进。”手下这时候知道一口气把话说清楚了。</p><p>“噗……”进嘴里的茶水就这样被龙树喷了出来。“咳咳……”着急说话被呛到之后龙树忍不住咳了几声。</p><p>“这怎么回事？他怎么没事去砸便利店了？”龙树实在是不理解。</p><p>手下口中所说的便利店在隔壁街上，一直是个本分的寡妇带着一个小孩子在经营，她家本来没什么特殊，就是这方圆几条街上唯一卖早餐的地方。虽然她家的早餐分量小了些，但是因为味道好，需求量大，所以大家都能容忍。这家店对他们住在周边的人来说还是比较方便的，偶尔龙树的早餐也是手下在她家买来，在堂口解决的，也不知道今天这是怎么了，竟然惹到自家这炮仗一样的少主。</p><p>“平时都没事，今早少主想吃那家的噗桑三明治，就带着兄弟们去了，结果柜台上最后一个三明治还不是少主最喜欢的那款噗桑，少主正犹豫要不要买，那块儿三明治就被店主家的孩子当着少主的面拿走了，打开咬了一口还丢在地上说‘丢了也不给你’，少主这才生气了。”手下把今早这奇怪的发展解释给龙树听。</p><p>龙树听了就觉得头疼，你说你个熊孩子，惹谁不好，专门过来惹他们家这个脾气不好的羽生少主。</p><p>羽生结弦，是羽生家族的少主，一个地位高能力强的优质alpha，也是周围整片区域帮派的唯一继承者。</p><p>在如今这个ABO的社会，alpha占有绝对的主导地位，而身处高位的alpha更是掌握了很多事情的决定权，相对来讲，beta和omega在这个阶级等级明显的社会上，相应的地位比alpha差的不是一点半点，就连alpha这个第二性别，从能力和信息素的攻击性上来区分，也是有等级差异的。</p><p>像羽生这样的，绝对是alpha金字塔顶尖上的那种人。</p><p>至于omega，他们作为alpha附属的存在是没有自主选择的权利，在如今这种alpha绝对掌权的社会环境下，他们只能顺应命运安排去找寻一个相对适配的alpha托付终身。虽然现在的法律健全，却也只能保证他们基本的人身安全，至于第二性别婚配方面，他们还是没有任何话语权的。除了AO之外的第三种性别的beta也说不上是幸福还是不幸福，他们这类群体介于AO之间，虽然在婚配方面多了一些自主权，但地位和能力还远不及alpha，承担的社会责任也更多。</p><p>引起这样的社会变革归根结底的原因还是第二性别的两极分化。在omega对自由和发展的日益渴望与追求下，导致了人口锐减，这些不可化解的矛盾是产生动荡的根本。为了防止整个社会体系的分崩离析，在这种危急时刻alpha被赋予了绝对统治权。相应的，他们的信息素攻击力与个人能力则是划分他们等级的重要凭证。omega在追求恋爱自由与精神自由方面得到了一定的限制，这才保证了社会的稳定，人口的持续增长。</p><p>就在这样的社会环境的现状下，我们既不可爱又十分暴躁的羽生不负众望地分化成了alpha，在大家高兴帮派后继有人不会被人欺负、面临吞并的危险的同时，还不得不分出心思为他安排大量的人力物力做好善后工作。</p><p>即便是这样，羽生家族的人也庆幸羽生是一个alpha的，如果是个普普通通的beta，那么整个家族“产业”想要保住那必定很艰难，如果他是个omega，那么就相当于要把羽生家族拱手送人。即便羽生家族能保住羽生不被送去做alpha豢养的金丝雀，却也保不住他被人收了做安慰剂。</p><p>这对羽生家族太不友好了。当然，这样也就不会有我们这个故事。</p><p>分化成alpha的羽生即是家族的骄傲，也是家族的“甜蜜负担”。羽生家主及其手下都十分了解羽生结弦的“能力”，对他的破坏性和暴躁程度十分有“A和C中间”那点数，不过由于善后工作做的好，羽生家族地位又高，所以即便是有人想要替苦主鸣不平，但终究迫于现实压力而无法开口。</p><p>当然，他们口中所谓的“苦主”也没那么苦，所以自然也没立场替人家抗争。</p><p>不过日野龙树、田中刑事等人作为羽生的好兄弟加忠心的属下，没少给他收拾烂摊子。更是因为羽生分化为alpha之后偶尔堪比姨妈期和更年期综合爆发的易感期过于恐怖，导致这种鸡飞狗跳的日子时常发生。</p><p>今天少主打了人，明天少主放了火，后天少主砸了店，大后天少主又端了个不听话的小帮派等等等等的消息让他们对羽生的易感期避之不及。</p><p>但是……今天这事儿……好像不怪羽生哈？</p><p>“啧，这熊孩子……图点啥？”日野龙树无奈极了。</p><p>“树哥……你这样说少主怕是不太好吧。”手下抬着眼提醒到。</p><p>“谁说的是羽生结弦了？我说的是惹羽生的那个熊孩子！”龙树忍不住暴躁。他吐着气，这事不能不管吧？</p><p>“哦……”手下半信半疑。</p><p>“哦个鬼，还不赶紧走！”龙树把杯子一丢抬腿就往外跑。</p><p>“树哥要干嘛去？”手下不知道他要干嘛，怎么说着话突然要走呢？</p><p>“干嘛去？把你们不回家吓唬小孩儿的少主请回来啊！”龙树觉得自己和这个天生少根筋的手下谈不来，容易被气死。</p><p>“哦哦……”</p><p>真应该给羽生换个跟班，这种智商的真容易耽误事，龙树想到。</p><p>龙树赶到隔壁街上时，远远的就看见羽生带着的手下们一左一右把便利店门前挡的严严实实，而羽生则搬了个椅子坐在正中间的入口处，谁靠近就冷着一张脸瞪谁，眼神极其凶狠。</p><p>最后一块儿三明治没吃到嘴里还被小娃娃给挑衅了，羽生结弦越想越气，本来处在易感期的人就容易暴躁，现在可好了，这不是往汽油桶里点火星，炮仗堆里丢烟头嘛？哪能不炸？</p><p>龙树在赶过来的路上已经脑补了一场世界大战一般的便利店惨状，没想到见到的却是羽生坐在门口叼着吸管喝可乐的画面。</p><p>你要开瓶顶极清酒方能不辜负你这能力超群地位卓然的alpha身份，可你坐在这儿抱着个可乐瓶子嘬算什么本事啊？</p><p>哦，对不起，忘了我们羽生少主酒精过敏的体质不适合饮酒，所以逢年过节帮派里庆贺节日的时候要么开可乐要么倒白开水，一点都没有大帮派节日庆功的盛大排面，以至于从来没有出现过因酗酒引起的打架斗殴，平白地少了凶神恶煞的气度。</p><p>帮里的其他人私下偶尔还能喝点，可是但凡能够出现在羽生面前的人，连前一晚上喝多了第二天带着酒味来报到都不行。一般这样的人都会被羽生打出去，毕竟他除了过敏碰不得酒之外，alpha的暴躁信息素也受不了酒气。</p><p>不愧是食物链顶端的优质alpha。</p><p>龙树走过去才看到紧紧抱着孩子坐在店里，一脸担忧又欲哭无泪的店主，很显然是被羽生吓到了。</p><p>他又看了看坐在门口翘着二郎腿盯着路人的羽生，忍不住无声地摇摇头。他和羽生一起长大，看他这模样就知道他现在正和小孩子较劲呢。明明已经是个成年人了，怎么还和小孩子一般见识？</p><p>龙树看了看店里的情况，所谓的砸了店也不过是砸了小孩子的游戏电动车，这种程度已经是最轻的了，要知道以前羽生暴走的时候，可是连店面都会拆的。</p><p>唉！这都是造的什么孽呦～</p><p>你说你个熊孩子惹谁不好非要惹羽生，当着这么多兄弟和手下的面挑衅他，他还能只砸了个游戏车，这已经很给店主面子了好吗？这种孩子不教训一下，以后可能胆子大到真要上天了！</p><p>龙树觉得羽生给他们一点教训也算是应该的。</p><p>“都这时候了，再坐就要吃午饭了，回吧？”龙树走到羽生身边说了这么一句。</p><p>不能让他们两方继续这样耗着了，就算是便利店不做生意，羽生在大街上这么吓人地坐着也影响周围居民的生活啊。</p><p>“告诉那个混小子，下次再这样我砸的就是他了。”羽生把狠话撂了下来，手里的可乐瓶往身后的手下怀里一塞，腿一抬，头也没回就潇洒的走了。</p><p>龙树留下来一个手下来和店家谈赔偿的事情，毕竟羽生在砸小孩子游戏电动车的时候，也砸碎了一块儿玻璃，这些事总需要有人给他善后。</p><p>把这些安排好，龙树也跟着羽生一起回到了帮里，看着他还有些气鼓鼓的模样，自己也忍不住笑。</p><p>没办法，谁让他羽生少主在外人眼里就是这么个“欺压贫苦百姓”作威作福的帮派老大呢。</p><p>哦，还因为他是个专横跋扈且地位过高大家敢怒不敢言的alpha。</p><p>——tbc——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. （二）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在校园里住校的金博洋趁着月黑风高偷偷地躲在被窝里用手机摸鱼。</p><p>没办法，谁让他闲来无事非要和米沙打赌，结果赌输了不说，还欠下了一篇点梗小黄文。天知道，他本来是想赢回来一顿大餐的！</p><p>我们的金博洋小朋友白天在学校里是个规规矩矩坐在课堂上听课学习的小可爱，将乖巧懂事礼貌待人作为自己的行为准则，从不放飞自我。不过当他结束了一天课程，每天晚上回到宿舍的时候，那他就是那个矫揉又造作划船不用桨全靠浪的小黄文写手，仿佛在白天压抑的灵魂都要在深沉的夜里释放出来。</p><p>戈米沙是他的死党，也是唯一知道他从事网络“第二职业”，并且最理所应当被金博洋找个时间杀人灭口毁尸灭迹的那个人。不过看在两个人关系过硬的份上，我们可爱的金博洋小朋友暂时留他一条小命。</p><p>然而苍天造物，女娲造人，我们的主人公不止造作还容易造孽。做一件事的时候往往不给自己留后路，以至于一招走错，满盘皆输。</p><p>当然，躁动的灵魂不能止歇，作死的人生永无止境。在金博洋和米沙打赌猜测他上一篇刚刚完结的小黄文目前拥有有多少点击量的时候，就注定了金博洋要欠下一篇改变命运的小黄文。</p><p>作为新时代好青年，金博洋本着认赌服输，改头换面重新做人接着再赌赌了不一定谁输的原则，愤恨地利用自己晚上休息的时间打开了手机上的文档。</p><p>只要我手速够快，我就不会有欠债。金博洋如是说。</p><p>临近午夜，金博洋夜里抱着手机在床铺上露出心满意足的坏笑，随着最后标点符号的落下，一篇名为《黑道大佬有春天》三千字小说终于被他写完了。</p><p>他利落地点开熟悉的网址，输入账号密码进入更新页面，复制粘贴校对发送一套程序完成的行云流水，如果有评分goe都能+5，远超过某些人落冰干涸的分数（我当然不是内涵而是明嘲）。网页转了一转，上面跳出“发送成功”四个大字，金博洋关掉了界面都没返回去再看一眼他新鲜出炉的“大作”，手机一扔，被子一盖，开始约会周公。</p><p>讲道理，他可是个需要上课的学生，熬夜熬到太晚了可不是他这个乖宝宝能做的事。</p><p>当然了，年少无知的金博洋到现在为止还不知道这篇文章给他的后半辈子带来了多么深远的影响，他更不会知道这篇文从什么时候开始，为他敲开了人生另一个起点的大门。</p><p>闲来无事的田中刑事在吃过早饭后舒舒服服的靠在自己堂口的椅子上打开手机，刷了刷各种热点觉得有些无聊，于是乎他点开了之前为了打发时间搞到的小说网站。</p><p>这个网站还是他身边的兄弟推荐的，美其名曰海量文库，无乱码，不收费，是你最贴心的好朋友……吧啦吧啦……他虽然不太信也不太关注这些东西收不收费，但是至少这个网站的小说更新的比较快，他倒是很满意。</p><p>比起满是鸽子停咕场一般的小说网站，他当然还是喜欢日日刷新日日新的地方了。</p><p>他最近一直追的文刚刚完结，从来不在一颗歪脖树上吊死是田中刑事的人生信条，所以从来不等着一个写手发文也同样是他遵循的最基本的准则。因此，他的关注列表里拥有一大把的写手和N多本未完结的小说。这种过多关注作者看小说的行为又不像是脚踩多条船的渣男一样受人谴责，虽然行为颇有八爪鱼的嫌疑，但只要他忘得快，不同的小说剧情就不会在脑子里打架。</p><p>田中刑事看了看最近比较喜欢的那几篇小说的更新，闲来无聊又去刷了刷首页，觉得略有些无趣的时候，他又按照习惯去点了首页分类里的“黑道”那栏。</p><p>人嘛，总是喜欢对自己的行业格外关注一些，即便是他们这种帮派不算是什么正经职业，但终究也是他们每天都接触的东西，割舍不掉的。更何况他也想通过这种小说也能看得出其他人是怎么看待他们这个“行业”的，有的时候看到对他们的误解他也是会生气的，甚至也想穿越网线，把屏幕那一端的人拎出来暴打一顿，向他显示一下什么是真正的帮派做法，别总搞得和小孩子过家家一样，他们可不会为了一颗糖打的你死我活，最多是卸了一条胳膊。</p><p>田中刑事刷着页面，在最近更新的那个板块里刷出来他还没“审阅”过的几篇新文，位于最上面的那篇名为《黑道大佬有春天》的短篇小说吸引了他的全部注意力。</p><p>黑道大佬？还有谁比我们家这个大佬更黑道的吗？这不昨天没看住又跑出去砸了个店还吓唬人家小孩子，唉，真不省心。</p><p>同为alpha的田中刑事并没有羽生那么暴躁的信息素和明显的易感期，他作为一个社会地位并不低的alpha，脾气温和，信息素也从来都不呛人，平时在羽生暴走的时候还能拉住他，防止事态发展到不可收拾的地步，可以算得上是难得的优质alpha了。</p><p>本着闲来无事我就康康的心理，田中刑事打开的这篇小说让他后悔了一辈子，甚至在未来的某一天萌生了要找一个时光机穿越回去把此刻自己掐死想法。</p><p>看到第二段田中就石化了，他没办法形容自己的感受，那是一种只想打开浏览器，在全网搜索一下有没有人和他有过相同的经历，他想知道他们都是什么感觉。</p><p>你说，你看到有人写你家少主的小黄文，你应该是什么反应？</p><p>我应该是先笑一波还是应该先去找人黑了网站后台的数据库呢？田中表示自己现在失去了选择的能力。</p><p>他机缘巧合下打开的那篇小说主角就是他们的少主——羽生结弦，包括背景、帮派说的完全就是他这个人。最关键的是，这篇文就是个简单、粗暴并且赤裸裸的肉文，并且是那种应该大字加粗明确打在公屏上的18禁的小黄文。</p><p>他匆匆地扫了一眼文章内容，看到文里的名字就让他极为出戏，他强忍着关掉界面的想法，硬着头皮把它翻到了最底部。整篇文并不长，但它描写露骨，用词香艳，还把他们家少主塑造成了一个完全不顾omega心情想法，只顾自己爽的渣alpha。即便田中刑事看羽生结弦如今这种暴躁的模样，也并不觉得他在床上会是个体贴的，单看他平时易感期想要干翻一群人的模样，就为他以后命定的omega捏上一把冷汗，更不要提他那过于刺激人压制人的信息素总是会无差别攻击，偶尔也搞得他们这些处于弱势的alpha苦不堪言。</p><p>一码归一码，羽生结弦现实表现出什么样的情绪与状态是一码事，有人用他的名字写小黄文是另外一码事。</p><p>文里虽然用了大量文笔在夸奖羽生的能力与那方面的本事，但这种事他觉得是不能姑息的！</p><p>田中刑事找来手下的兄弟打听，看看弟兄们当中有没有谁对计算机这方面过于精通的人才，他想要把这篇文章解决掉，即便做不到让作者消失，那至少也要将这篇文毁尸灭迹。</p><p>这都写到自家少主的头上来了，那可还行？老虎不发威它也不能是少主屋里那只镇宅的噗桑！少主都被人写小黄文了，这不是上赶着打他们帮派的脸吗？</p><p>田中刑事坐不住了。</p><p>本来他也是偶然间才发现这篇文的，可在叫手下找人的时候忘了叮嘱一番，嘴不太严的人总是能在这种时刻发挥关键性作用，于是乎，不出一个小时，“有人胆大包天地写了少主的同人文”的消息，差点传遍了帮派里的每一个角落。 </p><p>速度之快堪比买了扩音器满大街乱喊。</p><p>在这不到一个小时有限的时间范围里，帮派内的听到消息的人几乎都跑去了那个小说网站刷新点开这篇名为《黑道大佬有春天》的同人文，导致这篇文短时间内的点击率出奇的高，居然在这种小黄文网站上高挂热度榜首，后续反复增加的点击量和越来越多的人知道后也纷纷掏出手机刷新看文，看完之后还不忘交流心得，更有甚者记不住情节又跑回去重温了一遍……</p><p>不过还算有良心的是:大家纷纷表示这篇文看起来既出戏又奇怪。</p><p>毕竟主角是他们的少主，哪里没有违和感呢？</p><p>八卦是所有人与生俱来的天性，很快，话题从“少主被人写同人文啦”转变到“网上有少主的小黄文”，后来又转变到“少主确实有文里写的这样吗”，最后又变成了“我觉得少主会怎样怎样”“少主这么暴躁的脾气一定比文里还要这样那样”。</p><p>……</p><p>嗯……羽生结弦并不知道自己突然变成了大家的舆论中心点，而将他扯入这个漩涡的，正是还在上课的那个未成年小娃娃。</p><p>——tbc——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. （三）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>就这样，以羽生少主为主角的小黄文就这样一传十，十传百，花开遍地地被帮派里大部分人知道了，这大部分人群暂时还不包括正在外面收保护费的正主。</p><p>别问为什么堂堂黑帮少主、地位尊崇的alpha要去满大街溜达收钱，问就是他憋的慌，他想找事做可是其他的事已经被他处理完了，现在的帮派又不会像以前那样混乱，又不需要天天杀人放火打架斗殴，除了收收保护费，处理处理各种纷争，也不需要他们把头栓在裤腰上命悬一线地生活，没见日野龙树，都在堂口喝茶水，田中刑事也在椅子上刷小说吗？</p><p>可是让我们尊贵又躁动的羽生少主安安静静地在屋子里做个美男子可不太行，平时倒也还好，最近这段时间他像是个炮仗一样，非要让他在房间里待着，就算他的信息素不把大家熏晕，他暴躁的脾气也能把满院子的房子夷为平地。考虑到推倒重建的困到程度，各个堂口也不再拦着他出来，安排好陪着他的人就把羽生给放出来了，哦不……是让他出来体验生活了。</p><p>所以这件事从发现到传播，羽生一直都不知情。</p><p>可这世上哪有不透风的墙？小黄文事件发展到现在，帮里几乎人手一份电子版，如果不是怕少主脾气上来揪了他们的脑袋，他们可能都会手抄一份作为帮派密不外传之宝封存起来，等着多年之后代代相传呢。</p><p>起初，在羽生还不清楚发生过什么的时候，他们一小撮人正在一家甜品店门口喝着糖水歇脚。路口这家小店没少受羽生他们的照顾，店主虽然知道他脾气差了点，但也从来没有惹怒过他。平时羽生来的时候，小店的老板总会给他送一碗甜品，让他压一压自己不平稳的心神。也许真的是因为甜的东西能缓和心情，所以每次羽生在吃完甜点之后，信息素的攻击力也没有那么猛烈了。久而久之，这里就变成了他们的一个落脚点。</p><p>本来羽生在太阳伞底下品着一碗杨枝甘露非常舒心，连带着刚刚几乎要爆炸的信息素味道也淡了许多。今天他用掉了冰箱里存放的最后半只堪称安抚剂的抑制剂，整体的信息素水平虽然仍处于兴奋状态，但也稍微平静了些，再加上好吃的甜品，他觉得自己这会儿心情还算不错。</p><p>不过他扫了一眼跟在他身边的这几个人，觉得他们的表情哪里都有些奇怪。这么好吃的甜品为什么一个个看着手机都像是便秘了一样？更何况你一个人便秘也就算了，怎么一个两个都便秘了？这让羽生不禁心生疑惑。</p><p>“你们在看什么？”羽生貌似漫不经心地问到。</p><p>“啊？没……没什么，少主，我们没看什么，没看……”离得最近的手下被羽生一点名慌张的收起手机，一时紧张到手忙脚乱的直接将手机扔了出去。</p><p>“没看什么你紧张什么啊？”羽生眉头一皱，觉得有事，他叫住准备过来捡手机的手下，“别动，我捡就行了。”</p><p>羽生弯下腰捡起被手下不小心丢过来的手机，手机屏幕上还是亮的。</p><p>“少……少主……真没啥，就一卖保险的给我发骚扰短信……”手下战战兢兢，谎话都编不圆了，这年头，卖保险的都直接打骚扰电话，谁会没事给你发短信，你看短信吗？日常除了清仓促销的时候店铺会发短信“关爱”你之外，还有谁会给你发短信吗？羽生才没有那么好骗。</p><p>“这是……”羽生看了一眼屏幕眉头皱的更深了。</p><p>手机主人额头上的汗水已经滴了下来，完了完了，事情大条了！</p><p>他的手机屏幕上刚好是其他兄弟发给他以羽生少主作为主角的那篇小黄文的高潮部分，正好是他一alpha大战七O的精彩之处。</p><p>“羽生结弦体内来自Alpha的暴虐本能，让他叫嚣着占有omega的甜蜜身体，带着浓郁的侵略性再次啃咬上他身下的那个曼妙的omega。其他omega在一旁备受冷落，但他们也知道，眼前这个凶猛的alpha正是他们今晚的归宿。看他那强健的身姿和进出在omega身体内粗壮的肉刃，浓稠的体液飞溅，伴随着醇厚的信息素的味道，将屋里这群omega的发情期纷纷撩拨出来……”</p><p>羽生结弦冷下了脸，周身的信息素变得浓重了起来，经验丰富的手下们知道，少主这是生气了。</p><p>“少主息怒，田中堂主已经下令在查这篇文的作者了，敢写文侮辱您，我们一定不会让他好过！等找到人了，我们一定把他拆成八瓣喂狗！您消消气，消消气！”一旁反应最迅速的手下急忙跑过去说到，试图按住暴走的羽生少主。</p><p>“人什么时候能找到？”羽生的声音冷到几乎接近冰点之下，听的手下战战兢兢，就连他刚刚喝进去的糖水现在堪比黄连水在胃里翻涌，苦上心头。</p><p>“快了快了，帮里已经在定位了……”</p><p>“让他们快点！”羽生结弦确实十分生气，毕竟平白无故做了小说主角，还被人写的那么不堪。什么粗如儿臂、夜遇七O，他哪有那么过分？</p><p>这篇文确实说的有些过分了，羽生结弦虽然是个强势又身份地位高贵的alpha，但是他的私生活干净的像是一张白纸，简而言之，他羽生结弦活了二十几年还没开过荤，这就被人编排成这样，他生气啊！</p><p>仰仗他暴躁的脾气和颇为火辣呛人粉红胡椒味的信息素，确实没有任何omega敢靠近他，这也是为什么他明明是个各方面都值得omega趋之若鹜的alpha到现在还是个雏的原因。</p><p>对于羽生来说，过于波动的信息素和暴躁的易感期最应该找到一个和他适配的omega，尽快地完成人生大和谐，才能稳住他目前失控的信息素水平，安抚他在易感期的狂躁与激动。</p><p>可是找到适配的omega这件事本身就有一定难度，先不说他“声名远扬”的臭脾气和被人口口相传的“事迹”，就单凭他呛人的信息素就容易让很多omega退避三舍，用处堪比防狼喷雾。能适配的人本来不多，能忍受这种辛香味道的更少，更何况还要能够包容羽生的脾气，不会被他alpha的威压吓到说不出话。这样看来，难度系数太大。</p><p>而且羽生本人平时也不太喜欢那些矫揉造作的omega，更不喜欢带着功利心接近他，最后还受不了他信息素味道的那些人。</p><p>他其实对omega的要求也没有很高，只有一点硬性要求就是他们的信息素闻起来不要是一股廉价的脂粉味或是混合出的工业香精味，这对他的呼吸系统很不友好，他受不了这种刺激，容易吐出来。而且他也不是一个精虫上脑就饥不择食的人，对于那些送上门的omega，他还真下不去口。</p><p>正是拥有以上种种原因吧，羽生结弦目前只能依靠药物来控制自己的易感期，尽管有这样暴躁易怒的后遗症，但至少对身体没什么损伤。他也知道这样不是长久之计，他的手下更是盼望着天降祥瑞，突然出现个合适的omega收了他们的少主，让他们也能过上几天安稳日子，不用被少主的善后事宜折腾到身心俱疲。</p><p>被羽生看到小黄文的那部手机被他捏在手心，手下为自己手机的命运感到默哀，他总觉得少主下一秒要砸了他的手机泄愤，如果他没有把手机举起来再继续看文的话。</p><p>羽生看着那篇文，最初的怒火渐渐转化，他一定要找到这个写他小黄文的作者，然后关起来吊着打，管他是A是B还是O。</p><p>这几个手下在现场直面暴怒的羽生结弦心中忐忑，生怕羽生少主一个不开心放火烧了整条街。他们其中的一个人已经偷偷地和帮里面的人打了电话，催他那边尽快找到作者的消息，少主已经要大开杀戒了，再晚一点他们可就按不住了。</p><p>帮里面的人除了看热闹的一部分人之外，还有另外一部分聚在田中刑事那边，通过技术手段解析这个网站试图定位到作者的IP地址，并且查询到他的ID。</p><p>“找到了！”突然爆发出的呼声让田中刑事他们迅速围过去，终于有人定位到了作者的位置，随后，经过他们一群人的努力，没用多久就扒出来了作者的注册电话，并且查到了他的真实姓名。</p><p>田中刑事这边第一时间叫人把收集到的资料传给了羽生，羽生结弦看着手机屏幕上的地址姓名和电话，手一挥，就冲着地址上的位置赶了过去。</p><p>今天我就要有仇报仇，有怨报怨，敢写我羽生少主的小黄文，就要付出代价！</p><p>羽生·气的不行·就要去打人·结弦出发了！</p><p>——tbc——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. （四）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>羽生结弦带了手下一小群人开着帮里的豪车组成了一个小车队，浩浩荡荡地杀到地址上的那所高中。</p><p>没错，小黄文作者正是一个还未成年的高中生。</p><p>一路上，坐在车里开车的手下用余光瞟了羽生少主好几眼，然后被少主一眼瞪过来，周身的信息素一压，油门差点没踩偏，车子别扭地晃了晃，随后恢复正常。</p><p>“少……少主……”手下吞了吞口水，鼓起点勇气开口，可说话还是磕磕绊绊的，被羽生一眼瞪到说不出下句。</p><p>“嗯？”他鼻子一哼就当是回应了。</p><p>“您打算怎么对待这个金……金什么来着？”手下记不住小黄文作者的名字。</p><p>“金博洋！”羽生咬牙切齿地从唇瓣间挤出这个名字。</p><p>“哦哦，对，金博洋，您准备把人抓回去怎么处理啊？是直接切了还是下油锅炸？”手下说的轻巧，好像在问今晚买的这只走地鸡要怎么炖，可这“走地鸡”不是一只鸡，还是个活生生的人。</p><p>“先抓回去，怎么处理让我想想。”羽生捏了捏自己的鼻梁，他今早只打了半只抑制剂，刚刚情绪太过不稳定，让他觉得自己易感期有点压制不住了，现在有些累。</p><p>“哦哦，好的。少主一定不要心软，这种小孩子就应该让他知道什么是社会的险恶，惹谁不好非要惹我们少主。”手下在前面嘚嘚嘚一直在说话，羽生觉得吵的他头疼。</p><p>“闭嘴！吵死了！”羽生一句话，立刻让手下噤了声，他缩了缩脖子，感觉到一瞬间爆炸的信息素带着想要掐死他的意味袭来，他惊悸之余觉得有点辣眼睛，忍不住给车窗开了个缝。</p><p>很快，车子抵达了目的地，正处于午休期间学校门口的人流量并不多，他们一群人前前后后坐满了四辆车子，此刻同时下车，一时间的阵仗颇为惊人。</p><p>校门口的保安迅速赶过来拦截，被羽生一个眼神吓到了不说，下一分钟就被按翻在地，起都起不来。</p><p>“也不必问了，直接去找。”羽生下令，其他的兄弟直接冲进校园，很快，他们就找到了地址所在的宿舍楼。</p><p>留下两个人在门口看住宿管，羽生带着剩下的两个人按照地址上标注的，上了楼找到了1207号房间。</p><p>“是这个吗？”羽生问。</p><p>“是的，少主。”手下答到。</p><p>“砸门！”羽生后退了一步，这边的手下站到门前开始敲门。</p><p>还是很温柔的那种敲。</p><p>“你是不是傻？让你砸！”羽生看他那个样子气就不打一处来，让他砸门他却敲，气势都没了！</p><p>“哦哦哦，好的。”手下接到指令，正抬脚准备踹开门锁，抬起的脚还没等接近门板，门就从里面打开了。</p><p>……</p><p>正要准备午睡的金博洋刚换好睡衣在床上坐下，就听见门外叮叮咣咣的好像有好多人上来了的样子，还没等他吐槽谁这么没有社会公德，下一秒就有人在敲他的门。他还以为是同学过来找他，便起身到门口准备开门，结果就听到羽生让人砸门的话。</p><p>我的乖乖，砸门砸坏了我可是要赔的，我那么穷，没钱赔门，于是金博洋迅速打开了房门，谁知道迎面因为惯性而滚进来一个人——看起来不是什么好人的样子，金博洋看了一眼就下了定论。</p><p>准备踹门的手下脚上使了十足的力道，以至于金博洋打开门的时候他根本反应不过来，也来不及收回力气，顺势直接滚了进去。</p><p>金博洋看着滚进来的人摔了个脸着地，忍不住地笑了起来，眯着眼睛，露出来一颗小虎牙。</p><p>本来眉头紧锁的羽生，看到这个打开门就闪到一边，现在又笑的看不见眼睛的人，心情突然好了很多，之前一直压在心口如同巨石一般的压抑感瞬间被他的笑容瓦解，羽生深吸了一口气，下一秒脱口而出的话，让所有人都愣住了。</p><p>他说:“你好甜啊！”</p><p>这是什么神奇的打开方式哦？</p><p>还在金博洋宿舍地上坐着没能爬起来的手下，与门口还没进来的手下听到这句话纷纷石化。少主啊？您是被洪世贤附身了吗？这“你好甜啊”的打开方式怎么这么像洪大渣男那句“你好骚啊”？</p><p>还有，你对你的报复对象说的第一句话是“你好甜啊”，你不觉得哪里不太对吗？你这样像是要给人家剁碎了喂狗的样子吗？怎么感觉你反倒像是个“舔狗”？？？</p><p>金博洋被他这句堪比流氓调戏良家妇女啊不，良家小O一样的话弄的有些不知所措，眼睛亮晶晶地像个小动物似的，怯生生的，却又好奇地红着耳朵尖盯着他。</p><p>这个人长得有点好看啊！金博洋在心里嘀咕。看这张俊秀的脸，看这纤细优美的身材，看这通身的气质，像极了他笔下的极品小受。呜呼！以后他的小说主角有脸了！</p><p>金博洋一边红着耳朵，一边偷偷地打量着眼前的人，丝毫没有一点忧患意识，脑子根本没去想自己门口被这群奇奇怪怪的人围住是为了什么。</p><p>“咳咳！少主！咳咳！”站在门口的手下故意大声地咳嗽，试图把直勾勾地盯着小黄文作者也就是让他们今天上午如此兴师动众地找人，而自己气到快要爆炸的少主拉回现实。</p><p>求求您不要再盯着他看了好吗？这小孩除了可爱点没有什么可取之处了！他可是写了您的小黄文让您名誉扫地声名狼藉了呀！您清醒一点！</p><p>手下内心如此多戏的小人已经翻滚尖叫了，可是他又不能多说话，只能用力咳嗽，唉，真有点累。</p><p>另一边已经滚进屋子里的手下爬了起来，一步冲上去就要拉金博洋的胳膊，金博洋反应的很快，又闪了一步，可是屋子就那么大，他根本躲不开，被他一把拉住，险些拽了个趔趄，差点摔到地上。还好他抓住了一旁的柜子，胳膊撞了一下才没摔下去。</p><p>“你们干嘛啊？”金博洋被撞疼了，语气直接就冲了起来，这群人奇奇怪怪的，进来就要砸门，还要拉他，下一步是不是就要把他拐走了。</p><p>对，金博洋小朋友你的脑洞非常正确，完全预估到了事情的发展走向。</p><p>“金博洋？”羽生结弦开口问到。</p><p>“对啊，是我？怎么了？”金博洋回应到。“你能不能先把手松开？我又不走，你这么使劲你掐我肉了你知道不？”</p><p>金博洋怎么都是个未成年的小孩儿，他们这群人下手没个轻重，直接把他胳膊给拽疼了，他没办法只好抗议。</p><p>羽生给了手下一个眼神，示意他松手，手下乖乖地把他放开，金博洋收回胳膊，撩起他黄黑条纹相间的纯棉睡衣袖子，露出细白的胳膊，上面果然是一圈红痕，极其明显。</p><p>羽生被他的白晃了眼。</p><p>黄黑条纹的睡衣让他看起来像极了圆滚滚的小蜜蜂，刚刚笑起来甜甜的样子又特别像是蜂巢里刚挤出来的足甜的蜂蜜，空气里淡淡的红茶香气让他觉得特别舒服，整个人都像是在茶汤里浮沉，得到了禅意的洗礼和久违安静。就连刚刚的暴躁感也少了很多，羽生忍不住想要多吸几口。</p><p>“你就是《黑道大佬有春天》的作者？”羽生说的虽然是疑问句，但却是肯定的语气，他相信自己帮里查出来的结果并不会错。</p><p>“啊？”金博洋没想到会有人提这个问题，他看了看羽生，又瞅了瞅身边这两个黑衣黑裤看起来就不太好惹的手下，脑子里突然就像是断掉的线路被接通了一样，将整件事连通了起来。</p><p>“你……是羽生结弦？”金博洋皱着眉头怯生生的问，脸上一副不太敢相信的样子。</p><p>天啦噜，他今早刚更的文，中午正主就上门了，这是什么魔鬼经历和召唤兽本质啊？还有，他来找他干嘛啊？总不能是写续篇吧？难不成让他在文里一夜大战七O的事他不喜欢？</p><p>如果他敢问出来，羽生结弦一定回答他说他不喜欢，而且不仅仅是不喜欢还非常讨厌！</p><p>“对，我是。所以我来找你算账来了。”羽生结弦回答到。</p><p>金博洋听完这话，眼睛瞪的大大的，然后他以迅雷不及掩耳之势盗铃儿响叮当之势，一把拉住羽生结弦把他带进屋子里来，另一只手去揪他身后毫无防备的手下，迅速地将两个人都丢进了房间，然后“砰”的一声关上了门。</p><p>金博洋不怕别的，就怕掉码掉到全班人乃至全校人都知道，那对他来说可就算是社会性死亡了，不行，他还要脸。</p><p>“有事关上门说，不要影响其他同学睡午觉。”这时候的金博洋都没有考虑到自己的人身安全问题，一门心思还在不要被人发现上。</p><p>就这样，金博洋就把羽生为首的三个人都关在了屋里谈事情。</p><p>“小娃娃，你写文侮辱我们少主，我们今天就是来找你算账的。”手下见自家少主若有所思的样子根本不说话，于是撸胳膊挽袖子一副要打人的气势开口说道。</p><p>“哦……羽生先生对不起，我不应该用那四个字做主角名字。可是小说就是小说呀，这个名字你可以叫，我文里的主角也可以叫，这个又没有申请专利，没有理由不允许其他人用吧？”金博洋眼睛一转开始狡辩到。</p><p>“有意思，我就是不允许其他人用，怎么样？”羽生靠近他，闻着好闻的信息素的味道，他突然萌生了一个想法。</p><p>“这……”金博洋疑惑了，写篇小说而已，还不至于要他小命吧？现在虽然都是alpha掌权，但是随便杀人还是不行的吧？</p><p>“我已经道歉了，你还要怎样？”金博洋没办法只好问到。</p><p>“你是个omega？”羽生突然问。</p><p>金博洋愣愣地点点头。</p><p>下一秒他就觉得天旋地转，他被人扛了起来，整个人都不好了。</p><p>“用你一辈子来还债，不听话就把你喂狗！”羽生结弦扛起人说着抬腿就往外走，金博洋哪见过这个阵仗，肚子卡在那人的肩膀上难受的很，头在下垂着血液都在倒流，他蹬着小腿试图想要从羽生的肩头挣扎下来，谁知道羽生直接拍了拍他翘挺的小屁股，威胁他——“再乱动我就去你家里抓你爸妈。”</p><p>于是金博洋老老实实地停下了，委委屈屈地做羽生肩头的一个“麻袋”，还甩丢了一只拖鞋，小巧的脚趾接触到门外的冷风忍不住蜷缩起来，莹润的模样像是颗小豆子。</p><p>羽生忍不住偏过头在他腰间吸了一口气，这个信息素真好闻，仿佛能做他的安慰剂。</p><p>然后从此刻他决定了，要把这个小孩儿抓回去、关起来，让他做自己的专属安慰剂，做一个被他囚禁起来的omega，用他的下半辈子来赎他写篇小黄文的罪！</p><p>就这样单方面、愉快的决定了！</p><p> </p><p>——tbc——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. （五）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>还好羽生结弦带人来的时候午休时间，宿舍楼里来来往往的人比较少。怕闹出更大的事的金博洋在被羽生扛起来之后，不吵不闹毫不反抗，像是被命运掐住嗓子眼的小鹌鹑一样趴在羽生的背上，尽量控制住这件事的影响，同时不乱动也能提防自己的小肚子不要被他肩上的骨头给硌出什么毛病。</p><p>也不怪他如此顺从安静如鸡，如果把人都吵出来围观，他可能要当场表演一个自尽身亡，他可不想成为学校八卦的头版头条，还是让哪个校草又交了新女朋友的消息在上方持续滚动，放过他吧，他还是个宝宝。</p><p>被迫扛出门的金博洋在宿管面前还是挣扎着说了句话的。</p><p>“我只是要出个门，不用报警，我门没锁，大爷您帮我锁个门啊～”金博洋锁门的尾音消失在宿舍大楼的门前，在楼下盯着宿管的人也随着羽生他们两个出门而一同离开。宿管大爷挠了挠头，不太了解这是什么情况，但是既然人家说了不用报警，自己也没必要多事吧？他认得金博洋，也知道他住在1207，于是乎他便跑上楼按照金博洋要求帮他锁上了房门。</p><p>嗯，屋子里没有想象中的狼藉一片，看起来不是强迫的，他也就放心了。</p><p>这边的金博洋被羽生拉开车门丢进了豪车里，皮质车座让他趴着都打滑，他手忙脚乱地爬起来坐好，丢了一只兔子拖鞋的脚没有地方安放，只能踩在另一只在脚上，一双腿不自在地晃来晃去。</p><p>羽生结弦并没有如他所料坐在副驾上，反而头一低钻到了后排座位上，也就是金博洋的身旁。他一坐进来金博洋就有些慌了，开玩笑，他可不想死在车上。</p><p>他动了动，向车门靠近了些，尽量减少自己所占的空间，试图降低自己的存在感。</p><p>这个行为引起了羽生的强烈不满。</p><p>羽生觉得自己很奇怪，他从开门看到这个人的时候，满腔原本压抑不住的怒火就像被兜头淋了一场春雨一般渐渐的熄灭了，他知道自己应该很不喜欢写自己这篇小黄文的作者的，可他却很难把眼前这个看起来奶甜奶甜的小团子和能让自己气炸的作者联系到一起，他明明看起来那么甜美可爱，想让人咬一口。</p><p>能咬一口就好了。</p><p>羽生结弦想着。</p><p>可就在他偏过头去看金博洋的时候，他往外缩了缩，几乎都要贴到车门上了，和他之间隔了几乎一个人的距离，这让羽生结弦瞬间冷了脸。</p><p>“过来！”羽生命令到，语气有些严肃。</p><p>前面正在开车的手下被他的威压吓的又抖了抖，少主不开心的时候信息素过于迫人，他有点怕，更何况少主用这种口吻和别人说话的时候，基本上这人离被打就不远了。</p><p>“干啥……”金博洋和他对峙了不到一分钟，但是人在屋檐下不得不低头，他只好认命地、不情愿地挪了挪屁股，往羽生身边蹭过去一点儿。</p><p>这一点儿在羽生看来聊胜于无。</p><p>他也懒得说话，手臂一伸，直接顺手去拉金博洋纤细的脚腕。</p><p>只剩下一只的小兔子拖鞋被羽生甩到座椅下，他拽着金博洋不堪一握的脚腕把人拉过来，让他的一双腿搭在自己的大腿上，直到他整个臀部抵在了羽生大腿侧面才罢休，金博洋表示他要是后背没撑住，整个人可就要躺下了，这可不太好，孤A寡O的，成何体统？</p><p>“我又不吃人。”羽生收回手之前摩挲了一下他脚踝的内侧皮肉，惊的金博洋忍不住抽回了腿。</p><p>“不要动。”羽生按住他，金博洋有点不知所措。</p><p>这是什么展开哦，这人要干嘛哦？他干嘛非要抱着我的腿哦？我一点都不敢动哦……</p><p>金博洋穿着黄黑条纹的小蜜蜂睡衣抱着膝盖坐在柔软的座位上，乖巧可爱不敢动。他不知道羽生要干嘛，也不知道羽生要带他去哪里，之后又会发生什么，他没办法去问。金博洋的心下虽然忐忑，但他的直觉告诉他，他应该不会有生命危险，一篇文而已，罪不至死。</p><p>虽然说死不了，可是他俩在车上的这个姿势又很怪，总不至于因为他只穿了一只拖鞋而这位大佬有强迫症看着不舒服吧？</p><p>他自己都没觉得丢了拖鞋有多不舒服，等他被羽生放回宿舍之后还要掏钱再买一双拖鞋，唉，给本来就不富裕的家庭雪上加霜……</p><p>金博洋正脑子里跑马的时候，车子猛然一转弯，他整个人控制不住向后撞到了羽生的怀里。羽生结弦倒也不客气，手臂一伸抱住他的腰，顺势就把头塞进了金博洋的颈窝。</p><p>真的好甜啊！</p><p>羽生觉得自己仿佛泡在锡兰红茶中，香甜味道笼罩期间，心底甜滋滋的被包围住，一同封存在蜜罐子里，外面仿佛有一只圆滚可爱的蜜蜂在那里飞来飞去，扰乱他的心神。</p><p>咬一口吧，就咬一口。</p><p>他就像被妖精蛊惑了一样，受不了眼前的诱惑，白嫩嫩的脖颈仿佛散发着香气，迷失了他的心智，就像是伊甸园枝头的那颗苹果引诱着他。</p><p>羽生对着面前这块雪白的皮肉张开了嘴。</p><p>“干嘛啊，疼！”金博洋的脖子被羽生狠狠地啃了一口，他条件反射地用力地推开在自己脖子上下口的人，手脚并用地向后退了好远，直到背部靠上车门才停下，抬起手手捂住脖子被咬的地方，眼圈泛红地盯着羽生结弦。</p><p>这一口咬的太狠，金博洋真的快被他咬哭了，他没有任何防备就被啃成这样，确实好痛！</p><p>羽生看他连滚带爬的可怜样，对自己刚刚的行为产生了一点点愧疚之情，他刚刚确实有点失了神，下嘴也没个轻重，不过他真的太香了，让他有点控制不住自己。</p><p>“对不起啊，你太香了，我控制不住……”羽生结弦居然破天荒地对面前这个眼圈红红的omega道了歉，这可惊呆了前面开车的手下。</p><p>他跟着羽生少主小半辈子了，第一次见他这么愧疚地给别人道歉。这是什么天降红雨的时刻？这辈子他还能看到第二次这个情节吗？啊！不！他要珍惜好这次机会……可恨，他不能掏出手机拍下来刚刚少主道歉的那段画面，这堪称见证历史了吧？</p><p>他回去可以问其他兄弟一句:你见过羽生少主给人道歉吗？</p><p>答:没见过！</p><p>这时候他可以骄傲地说一句，我见过啊！</p><p>这是什么人生巅峰时刻？</p><p>这边的手下在暗搓搓的畅想，那边的金博洋倒是有点不知所措。他没想到羽生能给他道歉，一时间舌头有点打结。</p><p>“没……没关系……”这是他认知里的黑道大哥吗？怎么还会给人道歉呢？虽然他说话听起来还是有些在耍流氓，但是会道歉的人本性一定不会差。</p><p>就这样，金博洋自顾自地给羽生发了打上了好人的标签，殊不知是自己判断失误，结果误了终身啊。</p><p>车子很快停到指定的停车位，羽生结弦先下了车，呼吸着车外新鲜的空气，平复因为他汲取了omega信息素安抚躁动情绪后的后遗症——心跳加速。他吐了两口气出来，又转回去把车后座上探出头的“小蜜蜂”给横抱了起来。</p><p>是的，因为他没有鞋。</p><p>金博洋也知道自己这造型哪里都不对，于是他一手勾着羽生的脖子，一手捂着自己脖子上被咬了一口的位置，缩在羽生的怀里不敢抬头。</p><p>一直留守在帮派里等消息的人见车回来了，已经按捺不住他们想要八卦的心情，第一时间围上来凑热闹。奔着他们过来的人纷纷停下低头唤着“少主”，有懂事的见他抱着金博洋想着接一把，结果直接被他闪了过去，根本没想把人递出去。</p><p>手下那帮人面面相觑。</p><p>不是说去把写小黄文的作者押回来吊打吗？这怎么还抱回来一个小孩儿？这是咋回事？</p><p>在大家都疑惑不解的时候，羽生把人抱回了自己的卧室，放到了他床头铺满黄熊的大床上。</p><p>“你到底要干嘛啊，我都和你道歉了，你也没说接不接受。你要让我走也跟你走了，又没挣扎。现在我人已经到你地盘上了，要杀要剐都随你，你要提什么条件你就说，干嘛还咬人啊？君子动口不动手你不知道吗？还有，你要是介意那篇小说，大不了我删了呗，你要是还不开心，我可以在网站上公开赔礼道歉，一篇文章而已，发的时间又短，又没传播那么广，你干嘛这么介意啊？”金博洋盘腿坐在床上就像上了自家东北大炕一样自然，根本没有被人抓来即将被惩罚的自觉，说话间的底气十足，言辞中头头是道，也不知道是不是刚才一路沉默的时候想的这些说辞。</p><p>羽生结弦抱着肩膀坐在地上放着的那个椅子上，翘起二郎腿听着他说话，自己也不吭声。</p><p>金博洋叨叨叨说完，见对方没反应，忍不住叹了口气，也不吭声了。</p><p>羽生看了看他，起身离开房间，独留金博洋满脑袋问号。</p><p> </p><p>——tbc——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. （六）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>羽生结弦在金博洋叨叨一堆废话之后什么都没回应就从房间出去了，金博洋疑惑又苦恼地坐在房间里的大床上叹气。</p><p>北风那个吹，雪花那个飘～</p><p>哦，错戏了，换下一场。</p><p>金博洋这个戏精见羽生结弦走了，脑子里那个小人儿忍不住翻滚了起来，反正目前危机解除，他也不至于有什么生命危险。</p><p>要有早就有了，还用得着等现在？</p><p>他安稳着呢。</p><p>话说从自己房间出来的羽生，迎面遇到了在门口等候多时的田中刑事和日野龙树以及一众好奇心叠起来可绕地球三圈的兄弟们。</p><p>也不能怪他们没见过世面，他们在羽生少主的带领下，已经颠覆过很多认知了，可即便是经历过再多的大风大浪，也没见过这次的架势。</p><p>也不怪他们这些小喽啰没见过这个情况，就连羽生这几个和他从小一起玩到大的好兄弟也没见少主什么时候把想要处理掉的人带回家这种情况。更别提他扛回来的“报复对象”没直接送去刑房，反倒是被他抱回了自己的房间。这种事你见过吗？反正他们是第一次见。</p><p>难道，在神不知鬼不觉的时候，他们少主还变态到在自己房间开发了新的惩罚方式吗？我滴个乖乖，那他们要好好地扒门缝欣赏一下。</p><p>结果这群人在门缝还没排好一二三四呢，事件中心的主角之一就从房间里出来了。</p><p>这还有什么好玩的？人都出来了，没搞头了，散了散了。</p><p>他们一时间是看不到事态发展的全过程了，可他们这群人一直聚集在门口，没有少主的令谁也不能说散就散，就算扒门缝八卦也要有他们的“职业道德”！</p><p>于是乎，他带出去又带回来的那群手下，与田中刑事和日野龙树以及等在帮派里看热闹的人，都在那里直勾勾地杵在门前，用目光迎接少主从房间里出来，顺便还试图从门缝瞧一瞧被带进去的那个人，是不是被吊在房间里挨打。</p><p>只见羽生出来后随手就将门关上了，门外这一群人连地板什么颜色都没看见。</p><p>经历了整件事的田中刑事打破眼前的尴尬与凝滞轻咳了一声，对着羽生开了口:“要怎么处理？”他下巴一点示意着房间里面的人问到。</p><p>“你们都散了吧，咱们去书房说。”他对田中和龙树说到。“留下两个人把他给我看住了，人丢了的话给他的惩罚由你们加倍。”</p><p>“是！少主！”手下应到。</p><p>有了这个话，看热闹的也不敢再留下。</p><p>田中刑事他们两个人和羽生结弦去了隔壁的书房，那群手下里极其自觉地留下了两个人守在门口，其他人按照羽生的吩咐离开了。</p><p>“坐吧。”羽生让他们两个坐到书房的沙发上，自己则靠在桌子旁边，没有坐下。</p><p>“我还以为你只是去教训他一下，没想到你这样就把人给带回来了，他还是个未成年的学生，你还真打算因为一篇文就把他给搞死啊？不至于吧？”田中刑事本来是最了解整件事情的来龙去脉的，但是他现在看不透羽生的操作，哦，他以前也没怎么看透过，毕竟这位羽生少主从来不会按照常理出牌，但是真的要去惩罚一个未成年的小孩子，怎么都说不过去了。</p><p>“谁说我要搞死他了？”羽生结弦反问。</p><p>“那你把他搞回来干嘛？当童养媳吗？”日野龙树突然语出惊人，惊的田中刑事差点没从椅子上掉下去。</p><p>“……”</p><p>羽生没有反驳，撑着下巴似乎在思考这句话的可行性。</p><p>“你不会……真要？嗯？”田中刑事看了看羽生结弦又看了看日野龙树，他突然觉得日野龙树说的好像很有道理，羽生这个模样完全是一副对对方很有兴趣的样子嘛。</p><p>“还没想好。”羽生打断了他们两个不断发散的思维，试图将这件事回归到正轨上。</p><p>“没想好你就把人抱回来了？”田中刑事真想夸他一句“你好棒棒”呢。</p><p>在羽生还没有回来之前，田中以为他最多是去教训作者一下，让他删个文道个歉，甚至是揍他一顿掀个宿舍，这也是符合羽生日常行为习惯的。可是后来他接到手下打来的电话，说羽生带人回来了，还是把人扛回来的，至少那个时候田中还在以为羽生是准备把人带回来修理……</p><p>原来是他天真了。</p><p>你见过谁把仇人或者惩罚对象一路从车上抱下来还不让其他人接手的吗？你会把他们安置在自己房间让他躺在自己床上吗？</p><p>正常人大概是做不到，反正我们脑回路清奇的羽生少主做到了，还做的这么理所当然、肆无忌惮……</p><p>田中刑事觉得这件事槽多无口，他没法下嘴。</p><p>日野龙树倒是猜的比田中准一些，但依旧不知道羽生的葫芦里卖的是什么药，对此，他没有什么想评论的。</p><p>明眼人都看的出羽生结弦对这个小孩子的态度不一般，他的所作所为也超出了他平时做事的规范，那他想怎么做也就没人能干涉的了，反正他是一位拥有权势地位的alpha，就算他说他要这个omega做童养媳，也不会有人有什么意见的，因为没有插嘴的资格。</p><p>没错，这个世界对身份等级要求就是这样严格，omega在平时可以享受到正常和alpha们同等的教育与其他的待遇，但是唯独在择偶问题方面的权利上，他们是缺失的。</p><p>他们三个人在书房里聊了一会儿，最后也不知道聊了什么，三个人一起离开了书房，羽生回去遣退了门口守卫的兄弟，进入了自己的房间。</p><p>羽生在推门的那一瞬间也有想过门后的世界会是怎样。他在这种情况下一句话没说就把金博洋自己丢在房间里，他也许会怕吧？会不会被吓哭？会不会像其他小孩子一样发脾气甚至砸东西？他在那一瞬间脑子里过了很多的念头，也想过很多的可能，甚至已经做好了房间里一片狼藉的心理准备，可是当他走进之后才发现与自己离开前的房间并无两样。</p><p>被他带回来的金博洋正缩在自己的大床中间，抱着床头的一只噗桑睡的正香。</p><p>羽生看见他这个模样简直想笑，不得不感叹他的心真大，这种时候不但没有惊慌反而还能睡着，也真是厉害了。</p><p>也不怪金博洋心大能睡着，他本来就有睡午觉的习惯，刚刚换了睡衣也是为了能舒舒服服睡一觉，谁知道就这样被人劫到这么一个陌生的地方，关键是这个房间的主人甚至是目前掌握他“生杀大权”的人一句话不说就出去了，独独把他一个人晾在这里还没说多久，他除了睡觉之外也做不了其他的事。况且他被羽生结弦扛出来的那么急，身上又没随身带充电器，不知道手机里的电量能不能撑到他被“无罪释放”的那时候，所以现在还不敢用。</p><p>万一他回不去了，还能用这个和家里报个平安——至少现在羽生没有让人搜他的身扣了自己的手机。看他不像是想绑架自己换取赎金的样子，金博洋也暂时放下心来。</p><p>那他不睡觉还能干嘛呢？</p><p>于是很快地，他顺手拽了一只黄熊玩偶抱在怀里，找了个舒服的姿势，就着中午的困劲去睡了。</p><p>羽生进来之后看到的就是他睡到天昏地暗的画面。</p><p>他走到床边，坐了下来。</p><p>床上的金博洋身上是他的那件黄黑相间像极了小蜜蜂的睡衣，怀里抱着他的噗桑，睡得粉嘟嘟的脸靠在上面，简直太可爱了。</p><p>睡着的金博洋身上的信息素没有清醒时候的浓郁，淡淡的，闻起来非常舒服。</p><p>羽生觉得自己紧绷很久的神经松弛了下来，他脱掉鞋子，合衣躺在金博洋的身边，看了看他粉嫩可爱的脸颊，忍不住微微翘起嘴角，缓缓地闭上眼睛。</p><p>没有午睡习惯的羽生少主，就这样破天荒地睡着了。</p><p>他真的觉得，日野龙树刚刚和他在书房里说的话是有一定可行性的，至少在他进入梦乡的时候，他觉得可以这么做。</p><p>童养媳？也没什么不好。</p><p>金博洋没觉得自己睡了多久，也不知道自己在陌生环境下竟然能够睡的这样安稳，不过当他揉揉眼睛睡醒的时候，被一张放大的俊脸吓了一跳。</p><p>这个人睡起觉来好像是一只大猫。金博洋对羽生结弦睡着的模样下了定论。</p><p>他摸出手机看了一眼时间，懊恼地抓了抓头发——已经过了一节课，他身为一名努力学习的好孩子，今天居然被迫无故旷课了，估计不出两个小时，他的班主任就会给他打电话了吧，他总不能把前因后果都讲给班主任听，然后让他来救自己吧？思前想后，金博洋编辑了一条请假消息发送给班主任。</p><p>消息随即送达，金博洋松了一口气的同时，抓着自己的手机坐起来动了动，还没等他坐稳，睡在旁边的羽生结弦就被他弄醒了。</p><p>“醒了你就动来动去，睡觉都是这么不老实的吗？”羽生翻过身仰面躺着，手臂架到额头上，一副慵懒的样子，顺带着打起哈欠来。</p><p>这样更像是一只猫了，金博洋腹诽到。</p><p>“我一直都是自己睡，又不会打扰其他人，不老实又有什么关系？”金博洋嘴上说着这些，可心底又偷偷补了一句“就你事多”，不过是迫于压力，他不敢说出口。</p><p>人在屋檐下，哪能不低头？</p><p>“以后有关系了。”羽生偏过头说到。“这些坏毛病我以后会给你改过来的。”</p><p>“哈？”金博洋惊讶地感慨并且不解。</p><p>我和你有什么关系哦，我需要让你帮我改睡觉习惯吗？开玩笑总要有个限度。</p><p>“听不懂吗？”羽生结弦微微皱眉。</p><p>“听懂啥？”金博洋大脑处于宕机状态，是不是他午睡还没睡醒？或是他现在还在梦里？还是他打开的方式不对，需要重新睡？</p><p>“你，要做我的人。”羽生一句话戳破了窗户纸，“作为你写小黄文侮辱我的代价，我要你肉偿，懂了吗？”</p><p>金博洋表示这是什么奇怪的要求，他一篇文就把自己卖了吗？</p><p>那也太可笑了。</p><p> </p><p>——tbc——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. （七）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>金博洋本以为羽生结弦说让他“肉偿”的话是在开玩笑，可他没料到羽生真的去叫了手下去办手续了。</p><p>什么手续？</p><p>是AO之间合法的、受到保护的、具有事实结合关系的手续。</p><p>这个手续一旦办下来，那就意味着金博洋这一洁身自好的未成年omega，没能等到18岁成年之后自己当家做主，更没等到他有机会去寻找自己一生挚爱的alpha，就被羽生结弦打上了专属标签，再也不能和其他的alpha交往。</p><p>这他也太亏了吧？</p><p>金博洋坐在床上和羽生抗议，可倒出来的一句句话对方就像没听见一样，反而很悠闲地在床上抖腿，这让他觉得能使出的招数都打在了棉花上，说了半天最后只能口干舌燥到自我放弃。</p><p>羽生的手下办事速度很快，不出一个小时，他就收到了官方盖章的一纸协议，只要双方签字按手印，他们之间的AO关系立刻生效——这是羽生这种地位的alpha的特权，可以算的上是另外一种的巧取豪夺。</p><p>当今社会为了AO之间的平衡和谐，更为了社会的稳定与发展，赋予了alpha在婚姻上独有的地位与权利，omega作为附属品，很难拥有自己的话语权，更别提羽生这种能力地位再到信息素等个人方面都十分过人的alpha了，确定终身omega伴侣这件事，只要他点头，基本上就不会有任何的差错。</p><p>至于金博洋，他的社会地位本身就很普通，他的父母也没有能力保证他不会被哪个alpha看上后就直接被抢走，这是他们彼此都心知肚明的一件事。</p><p>不过金博洋惊讶的是，明明还不到一个小时，羽生结弦居然搞定了他爸妈，他究竟是用了什么理由让他父母这么快就同意了？</p><p>有一说一，金博洋看到他爸妈在整份材料上的签字的时候，他非常想知道这是不是羽生结弦安排了打手去他家威胁了自己的父母，或者是他强迫自己的父母签订的这份协议，否则怎么就这么快？</p><p>“你对我爸妈做了什么？”金博洋拿到羽生手下送进来的材料之后，没办法冷静下来，于是他质问到。</p><p>“没什么，我只是让我的手下给他们送去了一点见面礼而已，他们应该没吓到我未来的岳父岳母吧？”羽生也在翻看着面前的材料。</p><p>厚厚的一沓，可真不少，难为办事处办事这么痛快，他只是睡了一觉的功夫，别说AO之间的成婚协议了，就连子女生育的材料也给备了一份。他们也不看看金博洋的年龄，现在就是他想，他们也不能生啊，未成年让他怎么下手？这有违他的道德标准，看起来这些东西短时间内大概是用不到的。</p><p>金博洋倒吸一口凉气，想给父母打电话，却又不知道要说什么。一旦他的话和羽生之间的话有出入，那他又要找什么理由来圆这个谎？他总不能如实说，是自己写了人家的小黄文发出来被人家找上门吧？</p><p>这不是作死呢么？</p><p>还有，天下间小黄文写手千千万，怎么就他一个这么倒霉被人盯上了，现在还要被他纠缠一辈子，他这是什么一失足成千古恨的行为啊？</p><p>“那你怎么说的？”金博洋继续问到。</p><p>“大概是不把你嫁给我，你们全家我都要浇成水泥柱子填日本海吧。”羽生回答的心不在焉的，他的注意力都放在了协议条款上了。</p><p>比如omega需要遵循的各项要求，要承担的生育责任，还有很多详细的东西，羽生也来不及细看。</p><p>“你！”金博洋有点生气，这么赤裸裸的威胁，他父母会怕的！</p><p>“所以啊，乖乖的签了吧，我怕哪天真的吓到你父母，到时候你后悔的机会都没有了。”羽生放下手里那一大沓纸，撑着下巴，看眼前这个小孩儿被气到亮晶晶的眸子，可爱中多了一丝灵气，倒不像是噗桑那样憨憨的了。</p><p>“你总要给我点思考的时间吧？”金博洋退而求其次，想使用拖延政策。</p><p>“你这样的想法也有道理，毕竟是终身大事。虽然在社会地位上我可以完全不征求你的意见，不过我这人还是很好说话的。”羽生答到。如果这话叫羽生的手下听到可能会震惊吧，少主您什么时候和“好说话”搭上边了？你明明就是最不好说话的那个啊！</p><p>金博洋听了前半句还松了口气，觉得羽生并没有传言中的那样残暴专制，更不像他和米沙打赌事米沙说的那样过分暴躁，除了他咬自己脖子上的那口，现在留下了一个清晰的牙印，其他的都还好。另外他也没有米沙说的那样不容人反驳，现在这种事好歹有商量的余地……金博洋还是年龄太小不知道人心难测，他对羽生的定论下的太早了，但凡他能再多坚持两分钟，也不至于被啪啪打脸。</p><p>“但是……”羽生顿了顿又开口了。显然金博洋不懂得两人交谈中“但是”这个词后面的重要性——不管前言说的多好，“但是”后的话才最重要。</p><p>“但是不要忘了我们现在坐在这里的原因。网上那篇以我为主角的小说是你写的，我找你过来不是和你正儿八经地聊婚期的，而是为了惩罚你，这一点你要明白。”羽生靠在床头慢条斯理地说，金博洋听在耳里，一口气险些梗到喘不过来。</p><p>他怎么忘了这件事，羽生说要他是为了肉偿，而不是真的要许他一辈子的爱情啊！金博洋眼神暗了下去，他不知道如果自己拒绝，他和他父母会不会真的被羽生拉过去填海，至少他的狠绝金博洋是早有耳闻的。</p><p>“这……”金博洋迟疑。</p><p>“嗯？决定权可是在你自己的手里哦。对了，我为你父母买了后天出国旅行的机票，他们要去旅行一个月，你不要太想他们，这是我专门为你和你父母准备的礼物，放心，他们出门全程都有我的手下陪同，不用怕出什么意外的。”羽生笑着说。他看到金博洋惊讶、疑惑又矛盾的表情特别开心，生动到他的世界充满了色彩。</p><p>他能怎么办？羽生结弦这话无非是在警告他，他的父母在他手上，他如果让他不高兴了，那他爸妈可能就回不来了。自己惹得祸事自己承担，没有什么人能帮他解决眼前这件事，与其期待羽生不追究，倒不如自己直接解决了的好。况且看他这架势也不会不追究，协议都拿来了，摆明了是在逼自己选择肉偿这条路，以后他可能就是替人家暖床的小可怜，惨兮兮地做那种召之即来挥之即去的奴隶，成为为alpha疏解欲望的工具，想想都觉得好惨。</p><p>怎样都不能连累父母，这是金博洋最后的底线。</p><p>“我可以签，但是我有一个要求。”金博洋下定决心地说。</p><p>羽生眉毛一挑示意他说出来。</p><p>“我要保证我的父母和周围朋友的生活不会被影响和打扰，一切保持常态。我可以按照你的要求承担我写这篇文的后果，但是这件事和其他人无关，就算我答应了做你的omega，你以后也不可以打扰到他们的生活。我只有这一个要求，其他的要杀要剐随你便。”金博洋一副我摊在那里就要装死的模样，用自己根本不存在的筹码和对方谈条件。</p><p>说到底金博洋是被羽生捏在手里的，他什么都没有，就连和羽生叫板的资格都没有，可他就是要要求这件事，否则他也不会答应。就算是羽生真如传言中的那样杀人不眨眼，那也活该他命中有此劫难，谁让他手贱非要和米沙打赌，非要用写羽生结弦的小黄文做赌注，谁让人家还会找上门来。这么巧合的机缘他没办法多说，就这样吧，随缘了。</p><p>这才短短的几分钟，金博洋已经将自己开导完毕，甚至接受了以后会被羽生这个alpha在床上虐待的可能性，谁让他要还债，谁让他是个omega呢？</p><p>“有一点你要知道，我虽然不是什么好人，但也不是什么说吃人就吃人的怪物，只要你听话，你周围的人就不会有事。”羽生承诺到。</p><p>“好，那我签。”金博洋得到了自己想要的承诺，拔出笔，干净利落地签下了他的名字，最后又把笔交还给对方。</p><p>就这样简单并且草率地决定自己的后半生，放下笔后的金博洋也觉得自己过于儿戏，可事实就应该如此，不是他不想，他不同意就可以更改结果的。他第一次有这种胳膊拧不过大腿的感受，偏偏这件事，正好就决定了他的一辈子。</p><p>金博洋连心情都没有收拾好，就被羽生的话给吓到了。</p><p>“明天不用回去上课，先去做一个完整的身体检查，我不希望和我睡在一起的另一个人身上有什么疾病。”羽生说的轻松。“这几天我都以你监护人的名义和学校请了假，下周一你再回去上课吧。”</p><p>金博洋听完就气不打一处来。他活了十几年一直洁身自爱习惯良好，根本就没有什么传染性疾病和身体上的不适，如果说要检查，是他这位叱咤黑道的羽生少主才需要的好吗？不是说他小黄文里故意抹黑他才说的那些，明明早有传闻说他那里粗如儿臂，经常夜战七O，无风不起浪，这如果私生活不简单，那他才要多检查的好不好？别把从哪里带来的传染病传染给他好吧？</p><p>可是他不敢炸毛，只能点点头。</p><p>羽生让他去卫生间洗漱一下，晚上会有人送晚饭过来，今晚他就在这里住，羽生看他中午在床上睡得那么香，也并不觉得他夜里会失眠。</p><p>金博洋不敢反抗，乖乖地按照羽生的安排做好一个割肉赔偿的小可怜，签订了“丧权辱身”的不公平条约。</p><p>唉。</p><p>——tbc——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. （八）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>昨晚他们两个在一张床上睡得并不好——请各位看官把头脑中各种少儿不宜的马赛克的画面清理出去，我们少主还没有那么丧心病狂。睡得不好不是因为别的，只是因为他们两个人平时都是自己独享一张床，单独睡了十几二十几年的人突然身边睡了其他人，肯定不习惯，导致夜里睡不踏实。虽然羽生的床足够大，可终究要习惯一段时间才行。</p><p>金博洋表示他在羽生身边根本睡不着，除了他信息素的味道一直萦绕在他四周之外，独居了十几年的“孤寡少年”表示短时间内改不了睡眠习惯，所以他要求给他换个单独的房间，这样两个人都能睡得舒服些。</p><p>对于金博洋的提议，羽生并没有答应。</p><p>开玩笑，他虽然觉得刚过去的一夜因为身边有人在才睡不安稳，但是金博洋的omega信息素一直在他身边源源不断地安抚他躁动的情绪，现下他舒服多了，比他注射药剂刻意压制信息素还要容易简单，他整体感觉的到金博洋的存在优点大于麻烦，他自然是不会答应他换房间分开睡的要求。</p><p>答应了分房睡，那他把金博洋扣下来还有什么必要吗？</p><p>答案当然是:没有。</p><p>迫于羽生的“淫威”，金博洋早起洗漱换好羽生让手下送过来的衣服，早饭没得吃就要去医院体检。</p><p>有些项目需要空腹，于是乎金博洋就算是再不高兴，也知道体检流程的。</p><p>本着随遇而安不便反抗的心理，金博洋拉开羽生的房门准备任凭他摆布，谁知道打开新世界的大门简直不要太容易。</p><p>“少夫人早安！”门口两排黑衣手下齐刷刷地弯腰鞠躬向准备出门的金博洋行礼，他身后的羽生动了动唇角，把本来想笑的情绪硬生生的压了下去。</p><p>金博洋哪里见过这种阵仗，顺手就把房门甩上了，转过头想要质问羽生一番，却不知道要怎么开口。</p><p>是要说他搞这么大阵仗不好？还是说叫他是“少夫人”这样不可？真是槽多无口不好下嘴。</p><p>可能人家帮派早上起来就是这个排场，他也不能坏了人家的规矩，至于“少夫人”，协议都签了，现在反悔也来不及，不让人家叫少夫人，那让人家叫什么？</p><p>金博洋在门里面纠结地转圈，他也没想过要向身后的羽生结弦求助，门外的手下们面面相觑，无奈地纷纷直起腰等着“少夫人”正儿八经地再从房间出来。</p><p>羽生结弦在一旁不言不语，等着金博洋做好心理建设再出门，反正医院也是他们自家产业，做个体检又不是什么大事，他耗得起。</p><p>说来也巧，有了金博洋在他身边，他也不会躁动的非要出门去惹不痛快，果然他之前那样情绪不稳定，都是由信息素导致的。</p><p>羽生静静地等着金博洋转够了圈也做好了心理准备，当他重新开门时，已经是一个戏精上身的钮钴禄·博洋。</p><p>“少夫人好！”又是一模一样的架势，弯腰鞠躬90度，一个个标准的像是拿量角器量过一样，整齐划一的动作让金博洋嘴角抽了抽。</p><p>“平身吧！”金博洋手一挥，气势十足。</p><p>真·钮钴禄·博洋上身，这戏也是足足的，下一秒他如果当着大家的面说上一句“跪安吧”，大家可能也都不会觉得太违和，没准还能回复一声“喳！”</p><p>……</p><p>戏精嘛，他们这群手下又是不是没见过，他们羽生少主中二病犯了的时候可比这位更严重，谁也不是没见过世面，不就是比谁更能演，比谁能忍住不笑吗？反正我不觉得尴尬，尴尬的就是你。</p><p>纵是在场的人没有觉得金博洋的话有什么不对的，也没有人会跳出来反驳他的用词，甚至各个都忍住了没有笑出声，可站在远处看热闹的田中刑事却是一个没忍住，直接笑喷。还好他站的足够远，“戏台子”中间这群人没发现他，否则这戏啊，就唱不下去了。</p><p>羽生跟在金博洋的身后，看着自己这群手下投过来的各种意味不明的目光也忍不住想笑。他本以为金博洋会被这样的架势吓到，没想到他只是关上门回房间转了几圈就接受了现实，可见他的适应力很强啊。</p><p>这真是个有趣的omega。</p><p>羽生结弦一高兴就没有心情去控制自己的信息素了，他和金博洋两个人一起到了医院，金博洋还以为他是大发慈悲过来陪他的，可没想到第一站去抽血的时候，羽生也撸起了袖子。</p><p>“你也抽？”金博洋惊讶地问。他只是没想到羽生结弦也要和他一起体检，一时间有点疑惑。</p><p>“嗯，这算是……婚检吧，相当于我也给你一个交代。”羽生回答到。</p><p>“哦……”金博洋应到。</p><p>他们两个做完了基本项目，医生表示不必再空腹了，羽生摆摆手，手下的人就送过来两份简单的早餐。</p><p>两份噗桑三明治和两包仍在温热的牛奶。</p><p>一看就是提前准备好，由专人保管的。对，噗桑三明治是今早羽生派手下去那家便利店买的。自从上次的冲突之后，老板娘每天都只做一种三明治，就是上面烤出来噗桑头的这种，这样她可以免去很多麻烦。</p><p>“少主。”手下将东西递过来。</p><p>“吃口早饭吧。”羽生结弦在他们等待下个检查项目的间隙准备垫垫肚子，他接过东西递给金博洋一份。</p><p>“哦，谢谢。”金博洋接过来道谢。</p><p>其实金博洋脑子里一直在转一个念头，他要不要和这帮手下一样喊他一句“少主”。他现在说话没有主语，用“喂”什么的更不太对，虽然他们两个现在沟通的机会比较少，羽生知道他所说的话都是对他说的，但是以后总有需要喊他名字的时候，他思前想后也不知道要怎么称呼他。</p><p>叫“羽生少主”？会不会听起来像要和他打架？</p><p>直接喊“羽生结弦”？他怕他手下把他吊起来打。</p><p>要是喊“结弦”？他肯定是张不开这个嘴的，太亲密了。</p><p>那还不如直接和他手下一样喊“少主”好了，毕竟自己是个欠债肉偿的“童养媳”和他的手下没什么区别。</p><p>“那个……少主啊……”金博洋颇为艰难地开口，“我想下午回趟学校宿舍取东西……”</p><p>金博洋看他眉头微微皱起，总觉得这事不太好商量，可是他被他扛来的时候太匆忙，手机充电器没能带过来，经过一夜的消耗现在电量告急，总不能伸手管羽生结弦要手机充电器吧？他们这个帮派看起来家大业大不差这点充电器的钱，可他也不太想太麻烦人家，毕竟自己不是来做客的，而是“卖身”赎罪的。更何况他也想着最好能回宿舍取点生活必须品，总不能吃人家的睡人家的还用人家的，少欠一点，肉偿的时候也能少偿一些……</p><p>可羽生皱眉不是因为这个，而是因为他叫他“少主”。这个称谓从他嘴里说出来怎么总觉得有些奇怪，让羽生颇有一种“少东家和杨白劳”的感觉，好像下一秒钟金博洋就能唱一段“大雪封山十几天，家里没米没盐，已经揭不开锅了”，眼前都是他在掠夺喜儿的画面。</p><p>“叫‘结弦’。”羽生结弦沉默了一会儿突然开口，久到金博洋以为他没听见，正犹豫是不是要再说一遍。</p><p>“啊？”金博洋没听懂这没头没脑的一句话，刚想要说点什么，他突然感觉到了羽生信息素的波动，一瞬间似乎是了悟了他的意思。“你是让我叫你‘结弦’？那多不好意思……”</p><p>直接称呼他的名字吗？他们好像没到那么熟吧？而且这只有亲近的人才能这么喊吧？他不过是一个还债的小可怜……</p><p>“我还是叫你羽生吧……”金博洋想起来今天早上听到他们帮派里有人是这样称呼他的，看起来和他同龄，应该是帮派里地位比较高的人，他现在顶着“少夫人”的头衔这样叫应该不会有问题。</p><p>羽生结弦懒得和他争辩，他今天出门带着金博洋，所以本就已经空掉了的抑制剂就没有在补，他捏捏鼻梁在刻意控制着信息素，但是能控制的了也就不至于这么麻烦，更轮不到他见金博洋之后就开口说“你好甜啊”。</p><p>越发不得控制的羽生开始有些焦躁，他让手下催促了医生帮他们安排接下来的项目。</p><p>小护士过来带走了金博洋，单独的项目两个人不能一起，羽生被留在外间的休息室等着，失去了金博洋信息素的轻微安抚，他这会儿的情绪更明显地急躁了，那种感觉就像是手上有个百万项目要谈，可是自家媳妇还在商场里挑衣服逛街。</p><p>情绪感控异常灵敏并且跟着羽生走南闯北知道他易感期什么德行的手下迅速进入一级戒备状态。少主您可悠着点，普通的店你砸也就砸了，医院可不行，特别是自家医院更是不行。</p><p>他急忙端了杯水递给羽生让他冷静冷静，这边打电话叫医院的人赶快给他张罗抑制剂，手下表示，果然不能靠金博洋这种治标不治本的信息素疗法，少主只靠闻根本不管用，这不刚离开就急躁成这样，以后少主您总不能跟着他去学校上课吧？</p><p>上课还带家属，多新鲜？您二位是连体婴儿啊？</p><p>手下心里吐槽到。</p><p>——tbc——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. （九）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这边适合羽生结弦使用的抑制剂还没有送到，那边的人形安慰剂做完一项检查被“护送”回来了。</p><p>刚从检查室出来的金博洋还搞不清楚状况，不过瞅着满屋子人都有一种战争一触即发的紧绷感，还有信息素里的压迫感，他也不由得紧张了些。</p><p>咋了？谁得绝症了吗？这景象是要上演生离死别吗？他现在掏出手机还有机会把视频拍完整吗？如果有警察来找他问话，他能不能说自己不知道？</p><p>他的小脑袋瓜不愧是小黄文写手的脑袋瓜，脑洞大范围广覆盖面全，这要是随身有脑洞打印机，他可能会有日出一书的本事。</p><p>和羽生最亲近的小跟班远远地看见金博洋出来就像是看到了救星一样，刚要飞奔过来把他拉到羽生面前，就见金博洋在不远处停下脚步往最远的那个人身后一退，在一群人目光下戳了戳那位羽生结弦的手下。</p><p>傻愣愣的小伙子并没有觉得金博洋这样的行为有什么不妥，更不知道自己已经上了少主的黑名单。</p><p>“问个事。”金博洋看着不远处气氛怪异、行为举止颇有精神疾病的那一群人，特别是刚刚那个已经做好起跑动作的手下，如果不是他闪的快，可能三秒钟之后他就能过来把他撞到一边去。面对此情此景，他只能先找个顺手的问一下。</p><p>“啊？”那个小伙子发出疑问，他可能真的是脑子不太够用，还没有发现中心气压越来越低，自家少主的信息素充满了攻击性。</p><p>“刚刚是出了什么化验结果吗？”金博洋看羽生那铁青的脸色，不由得加深了自己脑子里那个出现不太理想化验结果的脑洞，他怕刺激到羽生，所以隐晦的问到。</p><p>“没……没有啊。”那个小伙子头摇的像个拨浪鼓。</p><p>“哦……那他怎么……”金博洋还想问什么，那边的羽生结弦忽然起身向他走来，让他的话只说了一半，就觉得自己仿佛被鹰盯上的猎物一般，动弹不得。</p><p>羽生散发的信息素攻击着金博洋周围的人，虽是无形却似有形地将他整个包裹了起来。</p><p>金博洋作为一个未成年的omega，自身信息素的控制能力还不够，被alpha的信息素包围后，他锡兰红茶的味道就丝丝缕缕地渗透出来。</p><p>得到了他想要的东西，羽生停在金博洋的面前，身边的手下被他瞪了一眼纷纷都闪到一边，包括刚刚和金博洋一起说小话的那个，他马上就被另外一个人给拖走了，远离风暴中心。</p><p>不知道自家少主会做什么的手下们，在信息素压迫的惊悸与忐忑下猜测着羽生少主的意图，信息素像是蚕茧一样几乎物化地裹着金博洋，极具占有欲地将人圈在方寸之间。原以为少主会有什么和以往相同的暴力操作，没想到下一秒钟他就跌破大家眼镜地直接抱住傻杵在那里的omega，像只大型萌物一样将头放在金博洋的肩膀上，鼻子蹭了蹭他的颈窝，深深地吸了一口。</p><p>嗯，真好闻。</p><p>金博洋一脸懵逼地被他突如其来的熊抱吓到不敢动，而周围一群观众则是惊掉了下巴——这个黏黏糊糊的人还是他们之前那个杀伐果决【打砸烧抢】的暴躁少主吗？分明是个撒娇怪啊！</p><p>“那……那个……”金博洋缓了半天才缓过来神，故意忽略脖子上被舌尖掠过的湿漉漉的感觉，心中默念“要肉偿要肉偿”这几个大字，清了清嗓子，“咳……那个，你这是咋了？要睡觉吗？那我们回去睡吧。”</p><p>金博洋本来只是想缓解一下大家彼此尴尬的氛围，试图给羽生结弦找一个让他放开他的理由，可是他这话说出口，自己还没感觉到哪里不太对，就听到周围一圈人倒吸一口凉气的声音。这时候他才回忆起自己刚刚说了什么……</p><p>额……好像是有点歧义诶？</p><p>他想说的是:你想睡觉吗，那我们现在回去，让你去睡觉。可是说出口之后就有种他在邀请羽生结弦一起睡的意味，他没有，他不想，他不要！</p><p>“好啊！”羽生结弦重新支楞起来迅速答应，快到好像刚刚趴在他身上耍赖的模样是装出来的。</p><p>“不！我不是！不是那个意思。”金博洋试图解释，可羽生结弦倒没有想给他这个机会。</p><p>“走吧，不是说要回去睡觉吗？”说着他放开金博洋，拉过他的胳膊，准备向外走去。</p><p>“等等！等等！你这个项目不做啦？”金博洋想要岔开这个异常诡异的“睡觉”话题，更不想表示出自己很想和他睡，明明这是一个歧义！没办法，他只能站在那里做一根定海神针，风雨不动安如山，羽生拉不动也拽不走他。</p><p>“不做了！回去睡觉！”羽生回复的果断坚决。</p><p>“不是还有其他项目吗？要不你先回去，我留下来把其他检查做完。”金博洋思考了一下，建议道。</p><p>“你不觉得你这个意见哪里不对吗？”羽生提醒他。</p><p>“额……”金博洋脑子转了转，还好他这次转的比较快。“那你就留下来两个人呗，我又不会赖皮。”</p><p>羽生结弦挑着眉毛，没说什么。一时间气氛有点压抑凝滞。</p><p>坏了坏了，少主生气了！一旁的手下们脑中警铃大响，纷纷凝神静气，站等少主“大发雷霆”——以前也就是砸砸东西打打人，端个堂口放个火而已，也不知道这次要怎么处理他。至少之前少主的行为颠覆了他们的认知，当然也是因为这个omega不知道为什么就招少主喜欢。</p><p>嗯，准确地说他应该是他们少主官方认证的“少夫人”，已经合法了的那种。不过他们也知道这个“少夫人”的名头是怎么回事，少主需要他的信息素，只是拿他当做安慰的药品而已。</p><p>“抑制剂到了！”不知是谁看到了一旁急匆匆赶来的护士手中拿着的抑制剂，大呼一声打破现有的严肃氛围。</p><p>除了羽生结弦之外，其他人都把求救的目光投到了那个护士身上，希望她的到来能带离他们“脱离苦海”，不用看少主和他的少夫人在这里像两个小学鸡一样对峙。</p><p>至于金博洋，他满脑子还是问号呢。</p><p>这人也太奇怪了，他不舒服自己想让他早点回家休息他还不乐意，好心当成驴肝肺。他又没准备跑路，留下两个人看着他还不行，非要这一群人在医院里才行，这样兴师动众真的好吗？</p><p>搞不清楚对方的脑回路，索性他就不搞了，反正他知道自己现在是笼子里的鸟，鱼缸里的鱼，跑是跑不了的。</p><p>手下的人接过护士送来的抑制剂拿到羽生身边，越靠近他，信息素带来的威压就越大。他虽然跟着羽生的时间也不算短了，但是每次都害怕扫到台风尾，所以整个人都是小心翼翼的，生怕惹的少主不开心。</p><p>这次也是一样。</p><p>看着羽生结弦和金博洋在这里“打情骂俏”，即便是他觉得这些对话有点有伤风化，但也没好意思多说什么，毕竟他们少主杀人放火的事都干过，还怕说什么睡觉不睡觉的事呢。但是有一点他不得不感慨，这是少主第一次在公开场合当着他们的面讨论“睡觉”的问题，可能之前是没有心仪的omega的缘故吧，总之，这次他觉得自家少主不会是一个孤寡老A了，终于有omega肯接受他、容纳他，没有被他的脾气秉性吓跑。更何况这个O是少主自己抢回来的，也不会是那些为了一点利益就心怀不轨的人。</p><p>当然，还有羽生少主这种万年铁树终于开花的喜悦让他们确实想在帮里循环播放一首《好日子》，可迫于少主的威压，他们不敢。</p><p>就在这要走未走金博洋还不是很同意的时候，羽生结弦头也没回地问到:“还有几个项目？”</p><p>“大概……我看看啊……算上没做的这个，还有三个。”手下拿着他们两个的体检单数了数项目，回答到。</p><p>“回去，改天再来。”说完，不等其他人的意见，向前迈了两步，转身捞起金博洋的腰，半拖半抱地就把人架走了。</p><p>金博洋懒得挣扎，整个人就像是个小鸡仔一样被羽生带拎了车里，一路回去了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. （十）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从医院被带回去的金博洋一路上就被羽生结弦锁在胳膊里，亲密的让他怀疑自己是不是要和他长在一起做连体婴儿。</p><p>只是金博洋不知道的是，羽生少主之所以这样，还不是因为他控制不住自己身体里翻涌暴躁的信息素，只能靠金博洋身上的味道做短暂的安定。</p><p>车子很快载着他们两个回到家里，金博洋见他根本不放手，认命地跟着他在一众手下行注目礼中回到了房间。</p><p>“你要不要去医院啊？”回到房间的羽生疲态尽显，金博洋无奈地把他放到床上，看他皱着眉头的样子突然有些担忧，于是乎就问出了这句没脑子的话。</p><p>他们刚从医院回来，手下那里还拿着从医院带出来的抑制剂，可他忘了这件事，看羽生皱眉的难受样，想的到的第一件事就是把他送医院去看看医生。</p><p>“不用。”羽生按着太阳穴，那里突突突地跳着，他觉得自己的易感期真的又凶猛了些。平时他也靠自制力自行压制过，但收效甚微。这种不像是神经上的疼痛可以忍耐，而是身体的每一寸都在叫嚣，都在想要发泄出来情绪。如果这会儿没有金博洋，他可能打完一针抑制剂控制信息素的发散，然后通过其他的方式来转移情绪，直到自己躁动的易感期归于平静。</p><p>“可是你看起来好难受的样子，我怎么能帮你啊？”金博洋向来不是个同情心泛滥的人，路上遇到摔倒的老人都会考虑一下“扶不扶”的问题，有时候在马路上看到乞讨的人，心里进行一番道德建设然后离开。如果不是羽生结弦现在这个样子他逃不开干系，以他的性格早就把人送医院去治疗然后自己拍拍屁股走人了。</p><p>“诶？你这是易感期哈，要不我去帮你找个omega？你喜欢啥样的？我的文你看过了吧？里面的omega你喜不喜欢啊？那七个里面你最喜欢什么样的啊？不用害羞，你要是有固定相好的我帮你叫过来。”金博洋这时候脑子突然灵光了，他跑到羽生结弦身边问来问去，特别是涉及到自己写的那篇文，他特别想知道羽生结弦看完之后的感受。让他给写个读后的长评不太现实，评价两句总还是可以的吧？他刚被抓过来的时候战战兢兢地不敢问，这会儿羽生又不会打死他，此刻不问更待何时啊？</p><p>在金博洋的眼里，羽生结弦这种高地位强能力的暴躁猛A应该阅O无数，有几个固定伴侣应该不是什么问题，就算是他签了合约，答应“肉偿”，他也应该是他众多omega中的一个。他才不信以羽生结弦巧取豪夺的能力，只有他是独一份。</p><p>羽生结弦听了他的话气就不打一处来，合着这两天他是在对牛弹琴，这孩子根本就没对他有什么改观，还觉得他是那种私生活一团乱的不检点alpha。</p><p>他要是那种alpha，还用得着受这种易感期的罪吗？早去什么风月场所约上几个omega不负责任地开心一下了，何至于如此呢？</p><p>还有，这个人怎么又在提那篇小黄文？他难道没有一点危机意识吗？</p><p>羽生结弦捏了捏鼻梁，信息素控制力又欠了些，那边的金博洋还坐在床边一脸兴奋地等他回话，好像他说一个谁，金博洋就能立刻冲出去帮他把人揪过来让他俩胡天胡地一通。</p><p>“啧，你就那么想给我读你的文吗？”羽生结弦眯着眼睛看了他一眼问到。</p><p>“没没没，我怎么会？”金博洋慌张地否认，他才不想读，当着羽生结弦的面读自己写的以他为主角的小黄文那简直丧病！</p><p>他可不想被公开处刑。</p><p>“我就是打个比方，你没有喜欢的就算了，算了……”他忙着说到。</p><p>“那你这样也不行的吧？你是不是可以打针啊？药在哪里啊？我去给你拿来吧。”金博洋有良心地更改话题。</p><p>“外面，管他们要。”羽生侧过身子不去看他，他有点不太能忍的住了。</p><p>眼前这样一个甜美又对口味omega在，他真的很想把人直接拆吞入腹，吃到什么都不剩。羽生的脑子里叫嚣着标记他，占有他，但仅存的理智告诉他，他还不能。</p><p>这是个清清白白的未成年omega，是个学生，不是酒吧夜店里随招随走的类型，就算他平时在网上能够写点小黄文，可本质上还是个未经人事的孩子，他不能这样丧心病狂地在易感期睡了个未成年，总不至于让他连高中都没有毕业就揣了崽子回家安胎——虽然这种现象在如今社会也并不少见。</p><p>等听羽生说完，金博洋就从床上爬了下去出门给他找药，很快，拿着药的手下将他们从医院带出来的抑制剂交给了金博洋。</p><p>拿过药，第一次接触这些针剂的omega很难理解他的用途，手下给他简单地说了说，他迷迷糊糊地听着，最后将东西都带进了屋子。</p><p>羽生的信息素压制不住了。</p><p>金博洋觉得他被信息素包围了起来，那种强横霸道像极了羽生的性格，他觉得脖子后面热热的，不用猜也知道是被alpha过高浓度的信息素给刺激到了。</p><p>如今的omega不像传统意义上的omega，他们缺少每个月的主动发情，只有在alpha的挑逗与引诱下才会随之被动发情，可以称之为存储着大量性爱需求的不稳定元素外围包裹着惰性气体，只有将惰性气体的保护层戳破，内里的极其不稳定才会迅速反应。所以没有了发情期的束缚，不用做生育附属品的omega，才会引起之前的那种社会动荡。为了保证人类社会的正常运转，这才会将omega的社会地位降低，从而满足正常的社会发展与人类繁衍。</p><p>金博洋第一次感受到alpha这么强大的信息素威压，对危险毫不自知的他正试图靠近床上那个粉红胡椒气味的发散体。有一点点呛，但是他能忍受。金博洋就这样捏着针剂走到床边，床上一动不动的羽生结弦好像睡醒了一样，这让金博洋松了口气——他还真不知道看着羽生结弦那张脸要怎么扎下这一针，这容易让他想起后宫里的容嬷嬷。</p><p>正在他满脑子跑马，手上刚拔了细小针头上的盖帽，这边原本双眼紧闭的羽生结弦突然睁开眼睛，一把就把他拖上了床。</p><p>金博洋根本毫无防备，一阵天旋地转仿佛在滚筒洗衣机里转了一圈才被甩出来一样，轻松容易地就被掀翻到床上，随即羽生结弦的身体就覆了上来。他被压在身下，像只僵死的虫，一动都不敢动。身上的那个人眼角通红，呼吸沉重，湿漉漉的汗水从额角滑下，整个人看上去相当的……色情。</p><p>金博洋表示这不是他这个人过于喜欢搞颜色，没吃过猪肉还没见过猪跑的乖宝宝向来只看过其他写手搞过的小黄文，自己那点理论上的微末功夫都是在书本上学的，没有过实战经验的他写文全都靠想象，可羽生结弦现在这个模样满足了他文中男主的一切幻想，从模样到气质，从喘息的声音到眼角的绯色，除了略微辛辣的粉红胡椒信息素的味道他还觉得有点刺鼻外，没有什么缺点，一切都完美地符合，他快要沉溺在羽生的眼眸深处了。</p><p>羽生结弦感受的到眼前这个人的甜美，他就像是一块巨大的甜点散发着诱人的香气，他很饿，饿到只想将他一口吞下，将他从上到下吃进嘴里反复品尝。omega的信息素充满了醇厚的茶香，中和着他颇为辛辣的味道，屋子里的两种气味渐渐融合，更像是某种高贵香水的后调，回甘又缠绵。</p><p>他看着身下的人，在那双不解的眸里看到了迷惑与懵懂，他就像一只初生的麋鹿，在林间茫然地跃动，如同不谙世事的精灵，怀揣着一片赤诚。</p><p>羽生的目光从他的眼中滑过白嫩的面颊，在粉红微翘的唇瓣里，见到了他喜爱的小虎牙。</p><p>金博洋还在发愣，手上捏着alpha的抑制剂没有动——他太感谢自己的手足够稳当，这么一番天上地上床上的滚动，他还能记得捏紧手里的药剂管，这可真是难为他了。</p><p>就在他庆幸药剂还没被羽生结弦的操作搞到扔掉的地步，那颗本来撑在他上方的头，忽然鬼迷心窍地底了下来……</p><p>羽生的眼里只有那张颜色粉嫩的唇，他忍不住低下头去含住他因为紧张而用小巧的舌尖划过的湿润唇瓣，柔软，又富有弹性。</p><p>金博洋就那样愣愣地看着羽生结弦低下头，出乎意料地对着他的唇就吻了下去，他瞬间瞪大了眼睛，脑子里仿佛有烟花炸开，眼前黑白一片。</p><p>这就是接吻的感觉吗？</p><p>唇瓣上有着轻微啃咬的痛感，柔软的唇相触碰，舌尖灵巧地刮过齿列，轻轻地添上突出的虎牙，一遍一遍地，趁着金博洋完全愣神的时候，撬开他的齿关，探出柔软的舌，搜刮着他口中的蜜津。</p><p>金博洋哪里见过这个阵仗，他被惊到不敢有任何动作，整个人僵硬的要命被迫地接受羽生的亲吻，舌尖被人勾的麻酥酥的，探入他口中的软舌滑溜溜的像是一条灵巧的鱼，不断地蚕食着金博洋身上的力气与神智。</p><p>不知道被他吻了多久，金博洋觉得他已经快要不会呼吸了，他试图挣扎，手刚放到羽生的身上就觉得烫的吓人，他也不管什么叮嘱什么套路，眼睛一闭就把手上已经拔了针冒的药剂直接扎在了羽生的身上。</p><p>药剂是医院拿来应急的，和羽生日常的用量并不一样，整体体积小，药量也少。对他们这群门外汉来说，方便携带也方便操作。这不，一针下去金博洋就直接解决了羽生结弦。</p><p>哦，人没事，晕过去了而已。</p><p>金博洋表示，您晕的时候能不能给我打个招呼，我不怕咬断你的舌头，我怕你咬断我的……</p><p>羽生结弦就着那个吻在一起的姿势头一歪就被抑制剂给放平了，金博洋拔出扎在羽生结弦身上的小短针剂，手忙脚乱地把他的头从自己的脸上推开，得到新鲜空气的人躺在那里呼哧呼哧地喘着气，羽生枕在他的锁骨窝睡着。</p><p>这会儿他可管不了什么姿势造型了，自己先把气倒匀才是正事。</p><p>——tbc——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. （十一）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>气喘匀了的金博洋顺手先把拔下来的针管丢到床下，空出两只手来把晕过去还不忘压着他占便宜的羽生结弦推到一边的床上，再把他翻过来，摆好睡姿盖上被子，折腾完把他累够呛，只能坐在床上的另一边继续喘气。</p><p>睡着了的人还真像一只死猪，太沉了，他搬着太费力。</p><p>等到闲下来，他才有空回忆刚刚发生了什么，还来不及哀悼自己莫名其妙就丢失的初吻，整个人就累到瘫在了床上。</p><p>被alpha信息素攻击过的omega的身体开始略有反应，加之他今天被体检时刚抽过血，各种项目折腾的次数太多，整个人过于疲累，原本只想歪着歇一会儿的金博洋不知道什么时候就睡了过去。</p><p>心真大，都这个时候了还能毫无防备地睡在易感期的alpha身边，他也是真不怕他下一个该思考的问题不是丢初吻，而是会不会被标记了。</p><p>羽生结弦的易感期被那针短期高效的抑制剂镇压，药物刚刚进入体内产生的激荡让他短暂地昏睡了过去，等他清醒的时候大概过了半个小时，而那时候的金博洋已经睡着了。</p><p>白嫩的脸蛋上红扑扑的，唇瓣是水润的梅子色，很明显是刚被亲吻过的痕迹还没有褪去，整个人都散发着粉嘟嘟的可爱，可偏偏在这可爱中又带有青涩的诱惑与魅感。</p><p>羽生结弦盯着这个睡得毫无危机感的小孩子看了许久，抖开被子，把人圈进其中，隔着轻薄的被子将他揽住，也一样地睡了过去。</p><p>金博洋是被饿醒的，他也不知道自己怎样就一觉睡到了下午，抽完血后的三明治就只够他垫底的，到现在为止他还没有吃上一顿正经的饭菜。</p><p>夭寿啦，黑帮少主要准备饿死可怜的小高中生啦！金博洋人虽然清醒了，可是脑子怕不是坏了……</p><p>他摸着肚子爬起来，屋子里除了他自己已经没有其他人了。</p><p>不知道这人是什么时候醒的，到底好点没有。</p><p>金博洋想着，然后去洗漱打点了一下自己，拉开房门，门外有两个小兄弟在守着。</p><p>“咳……这位大兄弟……”金博洋正在那里措辞准备套近乎，想让人家给他找点吃的，只见他们两人各后退一步，弯腰鞠躬。</p><p>“少夫人好！”</p><p>金博洋又体会了一次早上石化一般的尴尬，“起来吧起来吧……”</p><p>你们能不能每次见到我不要这样90°鞠躬？金博洋特别想和他们抗议，这样他真的有点接受不来，让他总有一种自己穿越到古代了的错觉。</p><p>门口这两个人听话地站直身子，随即问到:“少主出门前吩咐让我们给少夫人准备饭菜，您是要现在吃吗？”</p><p>听到有饭吃金博洋眼睛都快放光了，他快要饿死了，有饭不吃那是傻子！</p><p>他轻微地点点头。</p><p>还是要矜持点，别让人羽生手下看着他像个饿死鬼，他是少夫人，不是饿夫人。</p><p>很快，羽生的手下就把给他准备的饭菜送了过来，金博洋终于吃到了今天的正餐。当然，如果没有这群人盯着他吃，他可能会更开心一点。</p><p>吃过饭之后他就回了房间，无聊地刷起手机——充电器果然到最后是由羽生结弦提供的，否则他的手机早就没电变成板砖了。</p><p>没过多久，医院派人将今天他和羽生的体检结果送来了。不愧是自家医院，速度就是快。这会儿羽生没在，这些东西理所应当地由金博洋接收。</p><p>作为一个睡饱了吃吃饱了睡的家庭豢养宠物，金博洋表示对自己的地位很有AC中间那个数，不闹不吵有空乖乖地自娱自乐，于是他把自己的体检报告翻来覆去地读了一遍又一遍。</p><p>怎么看都是一个无比健康精神状态极好的omega，一顿能吃三碗饭的那种。</p><p>自己的材料看完他把目光转向旁边那套——羽生结弦的体检报告被装订在一起，和他的报告一起被送进来的，只不过他出于礼貌，接过来之后就放到了一旁没有看。</p><p>体检报告也算是个人隐私的哈？他私窥人家的隐私是不是不太好？金博洋伸出的手又收了回来，可是他还是忍不住好奇，想要翻看一下。</p><p>了解他未来alpha的身体情况应该也不过分吧？金博洋又暗搓搓地向那叠纸伸出了邪恶之手……</p><p>金博洋越翻眉头皱的越紧，还没翻到最后就把它合上放到了一边。</p><p>他还是个孩子，虽然还有几个月就要成年了，但是他真的觉得自己是个孩子，可他这么个宝宝怎么就手欠非要写羽生结弦的小黄文呢？偏偏他又这么爱计较，说什么也要把自己抓来“肉偿”，他就这么把自己搭上了，想想就觉得命苦。</p><p>体检报告不是很乐观，倒不是他得了什么病，而是在信息素、激素值和需要omega抚慰的综合测评方面都已经处于危险状态，医师给出的建议是尽快找到合适的omega平衡体内的激素分泌情况。</p><p>换句话说，就是快要憋炸了。</p><p>不过金博洋没能仔仔细细的将报告翻到最后，有一张单独的报告纸是订在了羽生结弦体检报告的最后一页，那张报告在金博洋这份里没有的，上面检测的结果是两个人在信息素上的契合度。</p><p>最后这张检测结果出来的时候医生们也惊叹了许久，他们已经很久没有见过契合度高到像他俩这样的A和O了，普通的A和O之间的契合度能够达到70%已经算是命定伴侣，而像他俩这样能够高达94.12%的，确定他们的上辈子不是一对吗？</p><p>哦，也有可能是父女？【bushi】</p><p>上辈子的事确实不太好说了，不过单看他俩现在这种情况，最适合羽生少主的人应该就是这个omega。</p><p>医生在羽生结弦的体检报告下留下的医嘱说他信息素过于活跃，身体状态到达临界值，易感期具有极大风险，建议尽快与契合的omega完成标记，缓解易感期过于活跃的激素分泌。</p><p>简单点，说话的方式简单点。</p><p>医生你直接说让金博洋躺平任上就完了，还至于打那么多字吗？你累不？</p><p>当然以上不是金博洋的想法。他所关心的是羽生结弦还能忍多久不把他标记，这个时间对他来讲才是最重要的。</p><p>这才几天啊，他觉得自己的人生拥有堪称颠覆性的变化。他从一个白天上课晚上码字的乖学生变成了一个黑帮少主签了“卖身契”的备用安慰剂，现在又要在对方身体情况不太理想的状态下，说不准什么时候就会被标记，今天他丢了初吻，谁知道那天初夜也许也没了，他像极了架上的烤鸭，就等着被人片成一片又一片地吃进肚子里，这都是什么事啊？</p><p>金博洋哀怨着。</p><p>过了半晌，天生心大的他就把这件事踢到了一边，他看着羽生结弦的报告单，心里还挺不是滋味儿的。</p><p>年纪轻轻的，怎么就激素失衡了呢？成年人血气方刚他也知道，可是他身边一定不会缺omega的啊，再不济去找点专业服务人员帮他是可以的，何必憋成这样呢？他都掌握这么大的范围，产业也有那么多，手下会有这种店很正常，不至于如此吧。</p><p>金博洋越想越觉得羽生可怜，alpha性成熟的早，他这么多年一直靠药物控制已经很不容易了，至于他性格暴躁，搞不好都是因为发泄不出来才憋成这样的，他真是太惨了。</p><p>羽生结弦在这么一会儿就被金博洋脑补成了一个美强惨的alpha，同情心突然泛滥的omega极其具有母爱地想要心疼他一秒。现在的金博洋还不知道自己同情心泛滥会造成什么样的严重后果，当他意识到的时候，已经晚了。</p><p>当木已成舟时，少夫人就是名正言顺的少夫人了。<br/>——tbc——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. （十二）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>度过易感期的羽生结弦回来之后什么都没说，对着自己的体检单也就是粗略地翻了翻，然后嘱咐手底下的人明天送金博洋回学校上课。还和他说按照约定每个周五下午会派专人接他回来过周末，其他的时间如果有事也会临时过去接他，让他做好随时会来的心理准备。</p><p>金博洋对这个安排表示非常同意，虽然他现在面对羽生结弦已经没有了最开始的忐忑和无奈，但也总有一种身份转变的不自然，平时不用见他的安排简直太合适不过了。</p><p>“但是……”羽生说到。</p><p>金博洋眨眨眼，就知道，前面说的再多，也不如“但是”后面重要，他揉揉鼻子等羽生结弦的下半句。</p><p>“如果有事需要你立刻回来，那就不会看究竟是周几了，上课也会把你带回来的，别忘了，这是你应该履行的义务。”羽生结弦意有所指地说。</p><p>“好好好，我知道了，你不用强调这个。”金博洋就知道他要拿两个人之间的合同说事，他又没想着抵赖，何必搞得这么严肃。</p><p>其实金博洋太清楚自己和他实力上的悬殊，更知道如果不是自己手欠也不会惹到这个人，说到底还是命里应该有此一劫，既然注定了自己要当人家易感期时候的安慰剂，那就只能认命了。</p><p>该说不说，羽生结弦从长相到身材再到气质，都是他喜欢的类型，如果不是那么暴躁专横的性格，他可能看过一眼就要爱上了吧？至于现在……别问，问就是认命，问就是委曲求全。</p><p>别看他还没成年，处理起感情方面的事没比成年人差到哪里去。作为一个omega，他从小就知道自己未来要面临什么样的艰难生活，家里给他的万般宠爱也不可能保护到成年以后的他，也不可能抵抗得过有权势的alpha，所以他很早就认清了现实。</p><p>至于羽生结弦……</p><p>至少在他看来对方是不会伤害到他的。</p><p>做好早晚都要将自己“卖”给alpha的心理准备，衡量了羽生结弦的能力与地位，他觉得不管是看脸还是看人，羽生结弦对omega来说都是来绝佳的选择。虽然相处起来感觉的到他的强势，对外的风评也不怎么样，但是在他面前，羽生结弦在看到小黄文之后还没有卸了他的胳膊腿，有事的时候还会给他道歉，这就足以见得他没有传闻中的那样过分。</p><p>当然，金博洋不知道这只是对他这样一个小omega没必要用上那些手段，他如果知道羽生在回房间前刚处理了一个小帮派不听话的头目，他也就不会这样评价了。</p><p>不过看在他的信息素对羽生很有用的份上，大概不至于动不动就搞死他，杀鸡取卵这种事，他相信羽生不屑于做。</p><p>就这样金博洋度过了什么又都没发生的另一晚。</p><p>第二天一早，在几个手下弯腰低头大呼“少夫人慢走”的诡异画面里，金博洋坐上把他劫来的那辆车，把他送回了学校。</p><p>原以为羽生结弦有自己的事要做，没想到他却和金博洋一起上了车。看到这场面的金博洋虽然满脑门子问号，但还知道与他无关的事不要多问，一路上倒是把嘴闭的严严实实的，和羽生一句话都没说。</p><p>他现在吃穿用度都是由羽生支付，今早给他送来的整套衣服都是按照他的尺码刚买回来的——有了体检报告就是好用，恨不得身高体重血压拉力，啊，不，身高体重三围比例都一清二楚，买衣服都不用他自己去试。</p><p>也不知道衣服是谁挑的，反正品味一般，卫衣帽子上一对长长的兔耳朵让他深刻地觉得羽生结弦的手下哪里有些不太对，你们是喜欢动物园吗？他这件兔子卫衣后面还有个绒呼呼的兔子尾巴是怎么回事？你们都这么童心未泯的吗？</p><p>话说回来，羽生手下送来的衣服他也只能选这件，除此之外其他的衣服设计更没长在他审美上，他深切怀疑羽生结弦是包了一整间的海澜之家为他专供，否则哪能件件衣服穿上看起来都像40+呢。虽说经典款式永不过时，可也别太经典了，经典到他觉得三十年前的人可能也这么穿。</p><p>算了算了，好歹有件衣服蔽体，总不至于让他穿自己的蜜蜂睡衣和丢了一只的拖鞋蹦到教室，那还要脸不啊？</p><p>很快，车子停到金博洋的学校门口，他瞅了瞅羽生毫无反应的脸，往车门处蹭了蹭，“那我去上课了，再见。”金博洋伸出小手在小脸旁边摆了摆，见羽生还没什么反应，自顾自地转过头刚把车门打开，还没等推开门，就被巨大的拉力拉了回来</p><p>他被羽生拦腰抱住，一用劲就拽回来了，背部磕上羽生的胸膛，他感觉的到羽生把他的头埋在了自己的后颈处。</p><p>金博洋整个人都僵住，不敢动不敢动。</p><p>好像只过了几秒，又好像过了很久，羽生抬起头，推着他的后腰把人又推到了车门口。</p><p>“去上课吧。”他声音有点沙哑，但依旧很好听。</p><p>金博洋没敢回头，点了点头就推开车门窜了出去，一路上头都没回，大步流星地冲进了学校，背后的耳朵一颠一颠的，可爱的很。</p><p>我的乖乖，他进了教学楼才吐出一口哽在嗓子眼的气，刚才羽生结弦那个架势看起来想要吞了他。稍微放松了心情，他理了理衣服，自顾自拽了一把兔尾巴，进去教室上课了。</p><p>这边的羽生结弦看见金博洋进了校门，才提醒手下开车离开。</p><p>他没什么事，就是过来送金博洋上学的。从昨天下午他醒过来之后，就觉得自己哪里不太对，按理来说他昨天被金博洋那一针抑制剂扎了下去，醒过来的时候应该和往常一样因为信息素缺少而导致的肌肉酸痛，可昨天却没有。omega的信息素随着抑制剂一起将他暴躁易怒的易感期压了下去，同时还省去了副作用，让他觉得很不可思议。</p><p>还能有这等好事？</p><p>还有刚刚，他不知道是不是alpha本能的占有欲作祟，看着自己的omega要转身离开，他特别想把人拉回来，打上他的标记，就算是啃一口也行，只要能留下自己的印记，让其他人对他不会再有非分之想，那他就会很开心。</p><p>可是他控制住了。他把金博洋拉回来也是为了闻一口他独有的锡兰红茶味道的信息素，提神醒脑又有回甘，闻起来特别舒服。这才短短三天，他就像是闻上瘾了一样，不想离开。</p><p>想到这里，他突然改变了主意。</p><p>“不回家，去医院。”羽生吩咐到。</p><p>“好的，少主。”开车的手下接到指令，直接开去了昨天上午他家少主和少夫人一起去体检的医院。</p><p>到了医院，羽生进去找医生，手下将车停好就在外面等他。</p><p>“我说兄弟，我昨天让他们给你送回去的体检单你是不是没看啊？”诊室里坐在自己电脑前面的町田树问到。</p><p>“不就是些基本数据吗，有什么好看的，每次不都是一样，我都快背下来了。”羽生结弦抱着手臂往座椅靠背上一靠，无所应当地说到。</p><p>“是，确实没什么太大的区别，但是多了一些项目啊？我给你测了你和你的小omega的适配度，啧啧啧，真是让人惊讶，难怪你茶不思饭不想地过来找我，是不是也发现不对劲了？”町田树一副了然的样子。</p><p>羽生没吭声，很显然是默认了。</p><p>“你看看你看看，我说对了吧？”町田树说到，“你和他通过血样测试发现契合度很高，已经94%了，这个数据我觉得你应该知道的，这就相当于他是你命定的omega了，所以他在你身边你还用什么药啊，这就是个移动的人形药库，包治你身上百病的。”</p><p>“这……我还真不知道。”羽生结弦哭笑不得，他本来只是觉得金博洋好闻而已，没想到却误打误撞地找到了在第二性征方面如此契合的人……</p><p>“那你是怎么遇到人家的啊，要知道前段时间你易感期复发的时候身边可还没这么个人呢，上次到医院来住了几天来着？我怎么忘了呢？让我找找……”町田树好不容易找到机会揶揄羽生结弦，才不会这么轻易放过，要知道他易感期暴躁的时候，自己都是挨过拳头的。</p><p>“啧，别找了。”羽生结弦面上挂不住。他上次易感期情况太重，身体内各项激素明显失衡，整个人暴躁的很，刚端了一个看不惯的小帮派，转手就让人家给暗算了。虽然没伤到哪里，事情也很快就被他处理掉了，但是他失去了压制易感期的最佳时间，没来得及回去打抑制剂，导致他因为激素过于紊乱而晕倒，直接被送到町田树的医院里急救。</p><p>“哈哈哈，你也有今天。”町田树哈哈大笑，羽生结弦在一旁脸都黑了。</p><p>“还笑？”羽生冷着脸问到，那边的町田才收敛了笑意。</p><p>“诶对了，我听我们护士说你昨天直接把你的小omega给拎走了，还说要回去‘睡觉’，你不是昨晚荒淫无度了一宿，才没空看体检报告吧？我看你今天精神不错，易感期这是过了，挺好挺好，‘特效药’就是不一样。那孩子体检结果和你这么搭，必定挺好吃的吧？”町田树上下打量着羽生，问出来的话差点让他吐血。</p><p>“没有！”羽生看他那眼神就不自在，直接否认。</p><p>“不用害羞，哈哈……啊？没有？你居然没做点什么‘天怒人怨’的事？你骗我呢吧？”町田树不信。</p><p>“没有就是没有，骗你干什么？”羽生瞪了他一眼。</p><p>“不是，那你这易感期是怎么好的啊？正常你这种情况要omega才能解决啊。”町田特别好奇。“你是不是需要再做点其他的检查？”</p><p>町田树意有所指，羽生结弦不屑一顾。</p><p>“我正常的很，你可闭嘴吧。”羽生就知道自己这朋友不是什么好人，居然怀疑起他的那方面的功能了。</p><p>“啧啧，真稀奇。那你昨天回去做了什么？”他还是不死心，继续问。</p><p>“盖棉被，纯睡觉，睡醒了下午就好了。”羽生答到。</p><p>他当然不可能把自己对金博洋又亲又啃的事说给町田听，更不可能把金博洋在自己背后给了一针抑制剂的事告诉他。</p><p>“……”这下轮到町田树无语了。</p><p>“你不会等到下次易感期的时候也要盖棉被纯聊天吧？omega在你身边对你的影响会越来越大的，你那小孩儿我记得才17？”町田调出来金博洋的电子档案看着他的出生日期。“欧呦，未成年，还有半年才18，你不是在等他成年之后再动手吧？那你这半年的易感期怎么办？还是靠药？有omega的话，药都未必有用。要是你下次就把他吃干抹净的话……我记得他还在上学？你不会让他揣个崽儿去上课吧？”</p><p>町田树想的确实是羽生结弦目前需要面对的问题，不仅仅是他没做好准备，想必金博洋更没有，他总不能在易感期借着自己暴躁那个劲就直接霸王硬上弓吧？这好像有点过分？</p><p>可是羽生少主，你打打杀杀的时候比这个更过分，你怎么没多想过这些。</p><p>本质双标罢了。</p><p> </p><p>——tbc——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. （十三）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>＊祝我生日快乐！</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>羽生结弦和町田树聊了很久，虽然他俩没有从诗词歌赋聊到人生哲学，但也从终身大事谈到命中注定。没错，就是羽生结弦这个alpha和金博洋那个omega的终身大事。</p><p>不得不说，町田树的问题太过直白，羽生就算是不想面对也不太可能。当你因为某件事最艰难困苦头秃的时候，正好上天给了你这样一个解决难题的方式方法，你难道还要等事情更严重了再去处理吗？</p><p>这肯定不可能啊。</p><p>所以羽生结弦遇到金博洋既然是命中注定的，那他还迟疑什么呢？直接上啊！</p><p>不过对于未成年人来说，这样就有点过分了。虽然当今社会不会介意omega是否是未成年，他们只有在正常生活中才能保证自己的权利和地位，在婚姻里却不能。在如今这个社会背景下，omega是真正要被alpha所掌控的附属品，他们的地位仅仅是成为了哪位地位卓绝的alpha的人。所以，很多时候，omega是不是未成年，是不是还在校园里，其实只需要看他的alpha罢了。</p><p>有些alpha也许会尊重omega的选择，尽量控制自己的易感期，让他的omega成年甚至顺利地完成学业，但也有很多alpha控制不了自己的易感期，及早地标记omega，完成人生大和谐，这都是大家不同的选择，只是在这些选择中，omega的意见占比并不大。</p><p>但是羽生面对的现实问题和他们还有所差别。</p><p>对于羽生结弦而言，他在情感上可以尊重omega的选择，他可以允许自己的omega读完高中甚至大学。或者是在他标记了他的omega之后，他也可以将人放出去，不必禁锢了他。可现实问题则是他易感期的影响太大，他的信息素如果得不到良好的中和就一定会为omega造成极大的影响，这并不是他想看到的。</p><p>而且就以他的能力，标记之后如果揣不上崽子才怪吧？他总不能让金博洋天天带着孩子去上课。</p><p>对，没错，我们的羽生少主已经非常自觉地将人物代入了，满脑子都是金博洋抱着孩子来回奔波的画面。</p><p>让一个还是孩子的人照顾孩子，可能哪里不太对而且还有点过分。另外他自己本身也并不想睡了一个未成年，搞得他好像是在犯罪一样。</p><p>聊了一会儿的羽生从町田树的医院离开，找到手下，坐上车子，回家去了。</p><p>那边的金博洋正清理着脑子里觉得羽生是专门送他来上学的想法，那边推开教室门回到自己的座位上准备上课。</p><p>他被羽生结弦像麻袋包一样扛走的那一天半的时间里，还好他知道和老师称病请假，否则非要被当做失踪人口上报了不可。虽然他觉得还不如被上报……</p><p>班级里的同学对他们这种生病请假的情况已经是见怪不怪的，他消失的一天半里没人会去深究他到底干什么去了，甚至从某一天开始，某个人再也不会出现在教室里，他们也不会奇怪。</p><p>因为有些omega就是这样消失的。</p><p>不过金博洋这个样子也还是有人会问到的，比如知道细枝末节的戈米沙。</p><p>与金博洋不同的是，米沙是个beta，他这一生都不会有金博洋的烦恼。如果羽生结弦那篇小黄文是米沙写的，那么他可能收获到的是被羽生及其手下暴揍一顿，而不是像他这样，签订了“丧权辱人”的不平等条约。</p><p>米沙在他回来上课的时候就忍不住给他递了小纸条，金博洋一脸平静地给他在纸上回复，要求米沙中午安排一顿大餐给他压惊，否则他就不说了。</p><p>金博洋又让人把纸条给他递了回去，米沙看完脸憋的通红——不为别的，就是兴冲冲地打开纸条还以为能得到什么消息，结果什么都没说，还要被勒索一顿午饭。关键他现在在上课，骂人都骂不出口，他憋的慌。</p><p>那厢的金博洋丝毫不慌，心底偷偷地比了个“耶”，午饭安排出去了，开心。</p><p>在大家一致觉得金博洋你可能只长了个吃心眼的时候，米沙真的在学校食堂给他打了一顿饭，两个人坐在一张桌子旁，就等着金博洋用故事来赎。</p><p>他接过餐盘，看着里面油汪汪的公鸡肉，内心忍不住打鸣。哦不，感慨。</p><p>“说吧，午饭都给你安排了，还不值你一个故事吗？你到底咋了？”米沙问到。</p><p>他只知道金博洋不在学校，是突然离开的，可是当他当天下午问金博洋的时候，他就是说有事不在学校，其他的也没多说。</p><p>不过米沙神通广大，居然在门卫大爷那里知道金博洋是被扛走的，这就点燃了他心中八卦的熊熊烈火，以至于给了金博洋敲竹杠的机会。</p><p>其实也不能怪他，他被羽生结弦带走的匆忙，除了睡衣拖鞋还有手机之外，其他的东西根本没带。换句话说，他现在兜里没饭卡，不让米沙请他吃饭他就要饿肚子了。如果等他折返回宿舍取了饭卡再回到食堂，那估计只有刷餐盘的份了。</p><p>“我没咋的，你坐稳了，饭先别吃了，汤也放下！”金博洋指使着米沙放好东西，避免造成更大的“事故”。</p><p>“什么啊？神神叨叨的，快说，说完我好吃饭！”米沙觉得金博洋装神弄鬼的，好像在故意逗他。</p><p>“我有alpha了。”金博洋说话的语气过于平淡普通，好像在说自己今天买了什么吃食一样，没有一丝波澜。以至于米沙第一反应还觉得他是见到了什么钻石王老A呢。</p><p>“alpha而已，好像谁没有过似的……有？”米沙从漫不经心地重复金博洋的话到回味出他话中的真正含义并没有用多长时间。</p><p>“什么叫‘有’？你小子不会背着我们这群人被标记了吧？”米沙惊呼，本来就不太足的智商回笼占领了高地，终于反应过来金博洋话中的意思，并且第一时间偏离预行轨道，往不可描述的方向发展了。</p><p>只见他丢了手中的筷子，起身直接要去扒金博洋的脖子看看他脖子后的腺体还活着不，被金博洋一把按住，生怕自己变成食堂里众人的焦点。</p><p>要知道，刚刚米沙的惊呼已经成功地吸引了不少人的目光。</p><p>“没有没有，我发誓真没有，你先坐下，坐下。”金博洋好不容易让米沙回到自己的座位上安静下来。</p><p>“快说？啥意思？什么叫你有alpha了？处对象了？谁啊？我认识吗？你走的这几天都去他那里了？不是你也太不够意思了吧？这么大的事都没和我说一声，关键是你找了alpha就跟他走了，你不怕被标记啊？”米沙嘟嘟嘟嘟那嘴就跟个机关枪似的，一个一个问题问起来没完，金博洋扶额。</p><p>“你说你问了这么多，你让我回答哪一个？”金博洋在他喘口气的中间点问到。</p><p>“能回答哪个是哪个，最好都回答！”米沙拿出一副审犯人的架势，就要让金博洋瑟瑟发抖安静如鸡。</p><p>可他金博洋是谁啊，在羽生结弦这个恶名在外的黑道少主面前也没吃什么亏，他还能怕米沙的追问吗？</p><p>“你冷静点，这又不是什么大事，我有了alpha又不是我给你找了alpha，看把你急的。”金博洋没忍住翻了个白眼。</p><p>“我又不是omega，需要什么alpha？”米沙反驳到。</p><p>“说的我很需要alpha一样，现在明明是alpha需要我好不？”金博洋表示此话不争非omega！</p><p>“好好好，你厉害，你快说，怎么回事？”米沙懒得和他打嘴仗，还是问话重要。</p><p>“就……有alpha了呗。你要是说你认不认识……我觉得你一定认识。”真要到让金博洋回答这事儿的时候，他反倒不知道要怎么说了。</p><p>“我认识？”米沙诧异。</p><p>他和金博洋之间的交际圈就这么一大点，还不如给老母鸡撒一把玉米粒它刨的远呢，他认识的alpha还能降服金博洋这个omega，他还真数不出来。</p><p>别是……</p><p>“不是我说老铁，咱可不兴给人家当三儿的。”米沙为了彼此的面子艰难的说。</p><p>“什么三儿？我就那水准啊？”金博洋一听哭笑不得，感情他把自己当成第三者插足，破坏人家和谐美满的AO家庭去了？</p><p>“哦，不是就好。”米沙拍了拍小心脏。</p><p>“不是，你想哪去了？你觉得我翘了谁家的alpha了？”金博洋咬牙切齿地问。</p><p>“哎呀，也没谁，我这不是怕你落入海盗的手里吗？”毕竟咱俩都认识的alpha不多，我第一反应就是他了。</p><p>“啥玩意啊，虽然费尔南德兹换omega换的比衣服都勤快，但他又不是我那盘子菜，我去当他的三儿干嘛？我闲的啊，天天和一群omega抢老公。”金博洋表示无法理解自己朋友的脑子。</p><p>“哦，那就好。”米沙也把心放进了肚子里。</p><p>“那你说你到底怎么回事啊？我认识的alpha你也认识，那真的就没有能看上你了……撕！别掐别掐，疼！”米沙嘴上没个把门的，愣是两句话把金博洋得罪的透透的，还被他掐了一把胳膊。</p><p>“真想知道啊。”金博洋问。</p><p>“废话！”轮到米沙白了他一眼。</p><p>“哦，就是羽生结弦啊。”金博洋说的轻巧。</p><p>“羽生结弦？谁啊？”米沙真的在脑子里搜索这个人，可是他不记得自己和他认识啊……</p><p>等等……</p><p>羽生？结弦？</p><p>？？？</p><p>不是他知道的那个吧？</p><p>“你是说……羽生结弦？”米沙凑过来小声问。</p><p>金博洋眯着眼笑了笑，点头。</p><p>“哐啷！”米沙从座位上摔了下去，一旁长得白白嫩嫩的他的朋友笑的直不起腰来。<br/>——tbc——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. （十四）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>米沙在听到这个名字时的第一反应是自己好像不认识这个人，可他又觉得这个名字过于耳熟。当他真正反应过来金博洋口中的“羽生结弦”到底是谁的时候，他真的觉得金博洋没有说错，他确实是认识，没有哪里不对。</p><p>可他认识羽生结弦这个人并不代表羽生结弦也认识他好吗？</p><p>反应过来之后米沙惊觉天雷劈下，哆哆嗦嗦直接从椅子上摔了下去。震惊之余被金博洋拎着胳膊拽起来坐了回去，全靠着金博洋笑的甜甜的和周围的人说抱歉，才没再引起更多的关注。</p><p>“你说你非要问，告诉你了你又这样，嘿！醒醒！吓傻了？”金博洋在米沙眼前晃着手指，试图让他回过神来。</p><p>“那我也没想过你能搞这么大啊！”米沙摇了摇头收回神智，深觉不可思议。</p><p>金博洋，一个普普通通的在校高中生，怎么能和一个混黑道的人搅在一起呢？就算一个是alpha一个是omega，也不至于把生活环境相差这么大的两个人给凑到一起啊。</p><p>米沙不明白，米沙想不通。</p><p>“你们到底怎么认识的？你怎么就变成他的omega了？不对，他怎么成为你的alpha了？他这种身份这种人确定不是在逗你吗？你可不能被他骗了，也不能图他家产就去给他做O，这种人我们惹不起。而且你不怕他是玩弄你感情的渣男吗？他们这种刀口舔血的人随时会丢性命不说，换情人比换衣服还快，不值当的！”米沙苦口婆心地劝说着，越想越觉得他是被人拐卖了。</p><p>金博洋表示米沙你想的太多了。</p><p>“我又没说我和他有感情……什么玩弄不玩弄的。”金博洋翻白眼中。</p><p>“嗯？？？那你们？”米沙挠头。</p><p>“这事说起来话就长了。”金博洋故弄玄虚地叹气。</p><p>“那你就长话短说，少给我卖关子，不快点如实交代，我就扔了你的午饭！”米沙见他这幅样子就忍不住着急，气的只想把饭给他扔了，这他可能才会老老实实地把事情说清楚。</p><p>“别别别！浪费粮食遭天谴！”金博洋老母鸡似的来了一招大鹏展翅，直接把自己面前的餐盘护住了。</p><p>“那就别废话。”米沙表示他的耐心已经不多了。</p><p>“唉，说到底还不是因为你！”金博洋瞪了他一眼，接着说到:“谁叫你非要和我打赌写那篇文，结果他看到了，找上门来了，为了让我赔偿他的损失，他要我做他的omega，我不同意就要对我爸妈下手，没办法啊，我只能签了那个‘丧权辱身’的条约，答应他了。”</p><p>米沙听完，好久没说话。</p><p>“嘿！说话！”金博洋喊了他一声。</p><p>“你让我说什么？我怎么没觉得你有多么不乐意，反倒是有点高兴呢？”米沙看着金博洋说到。</p><p>“我哪有？”金博洋反驳，他觉得自己十分真诚，可米沙不是这样觉得。</p><p>“你这一点都没有被签了卖身契的焦虑感，反而有一种嫁出去了的兴奋感，怎么着，那个黑道少主真有你文里写的那么猛？让你春心萌动了？”米沙皱着眉思考着可能性。</p><p>“说什么少儿不宜的呢，我就是不能反抗而已，我是活脱脱的逼不得已！逆来顺受！”金博洋争辩着，可看他那模样是真不像。</p><p>“啧啧啧，谁信你。”米沙撇嘴。</p><p>“不过换句话说，他为啥看上你了？他那身份，那地位，要什么样的omega没有啊？何必图你？要胸没胸的，就屁股还算是够翘……撕！还真打啊！”米沙被金博洋一巴掌打到胳膊疼。</p><p>“再胡说！”金博洋怒瞪他。</p><p>“我这说的也是实话，真诚发问！”米沙收敛了玩笑的态度:“他到底图你什么啊？他放着大把大把的omega不去睡，过来和你签条约，没看出来，啧啧啧，他居然好这口？”</p><p>“他好哪口我不知道，反正他是和我签了合约的，不过我看他身体情况不是特别好，也不知道是不是因为这个……”金博洋想到之前看到的那份可以称得上是一塌糊涂的体检报告，忍不住替他叹息。</p><p>米沙见他情绪转换的这么快，也忍不住多想，难道……</p><p>“你不会是见他身体不行，想跟了他之后等他早早地驾鹤归西，你好继承遗产？”米沙表示自己的脑子正在合理的发散思维。</p><p>“什么鬼？你怎么会想到那里去啊？”金博洋听完哭笑不得，羽生结弦究竟是遭了什么孽居然给米沙留下了这种印象，万一穿出去岂不是他的罪过？不行不行，这人可是他的alpha，不能自己往外放黑料啊。“别胡说八道啊，他好着呢。”</p><p>“啊？不是吗？你居然不是这样打算的？”米沙反问到。</p><p>“当然不是！我图什么继承遗产啊？他除了信息素紊乱之外，其他的没什么毛病。”金博洋除了为自己正名之外，还在为羽生结弦挣回面子。</p><p>好家伙，再让米沙说下去，羽生结弦可能都让他说出来隐疾了，这哪还成？</p><p>“哦……”米沙点点头，勉强信了。</p><p>好不容易金博洋和米沙把这件事掰清楚了，这才松了一口气。</p><p>不过米沙表示，他们俩这关系变成现在这样绝对不是自己的原因，一定是月老最近酒喝多了手抖，才把他俩之间的红线系在一起了。</p><p>这一场盘问结束，金博洋才有机会把午饭吃掉。</p><p>家里那边他其实有联系过，但是没敢说太多。他看父母那种态度也知道他不可能把这件事的前因后果都告诉他们，就让他们误以为自己是意外遇到羽生结弦，然后才有他们之间这些事的吧。</p><p>金博洋用歪理邪说统治世界，啊不，洗脑他人。</p><p>其实你问他到底怎么想的，他自己也不太清楚。</p><p>他这个人向来随和，脾气也好，虽然不是那种逆来顺受的小媳妇性格，但天生乐观的他总能在各种时候找出让自己最舒服的生活方式，所以他很容易就接受了羽生结弦的无理要求。对他来讲，一个omega的终点就是alpha，同样，一段人生的起点也将始于他的alpha。与很多人观点都不一样的是，金博洋并不觉得自己是依靠alpha生活的那个人，常规的omega思维在他身上体现的并不多，他拥有普通omega的顺从，同样也有他们没有的冷静与理智。</p><p>相对而言，羽生结弦不是一个普通的alpha，他的离经叛道早就是一段人尽皆知的故事，而他的与众不同更是让金博洋觉得他能够掌握与传统意义不一样的生活方式。这才是金博洋同意做他的omega的一个重要原因。不过最重要的原因还是因为他没办法违抗羽生结弦的意思罢了。</p><p>金博洋终于回到了自己的宿舍，并且在宿舍里找到了他被羽生带走那天挣扎时掉落的一只拖鞋——还好没掉到外面。另外一只留在羽生那边了，这次回来上课也没带这些东西，只有等他有机会的时候，把那只带回来，这样才能穿。</p><p>他翻出另一套睡衣，很显然没有黄黑条纹的蜜蜂睡衣让他喜欢，可那套睡衣也在羽生那边，现在只能换这套小企鹅的了。</p><p>回到学校之后，金博洋的生活恢复到了正常的节奏，似乎被羽生结弦抓走那三天就像是他做了一场梦一样，如果不是手机电话记录薄里多了一个联系人，他甚至都在觉得那几天发生的事都是他的臆想。</p><p>怕不是有什么精神类疾病了。</p><p>不过这都是他自己吐槽罢了，已经发生过的既定事实，金博洋不会想着去改变什么，随遇而安才是道理。</p><p>金博洋在学校里正常上课下课，平时有事没事和米沙插科打诨，今天班级里转过来一位新同学，男孩子，年龄和他一样，只比他小两个月，身高虽然看起来不足一米六，好在脸还是可爱的。</p><p>新来的同学被老师安排到他后面的座位，很显然，金博洋觉得这样的安排不合理，按照身高这种硬性条件来看，他应该坐在第一排才对。</p><p>不过新同学倒是没什么抵触，背着自己的小书包到他身后不远处的空位上坐下了。</p><p>老师带他进来的时候介绍了一下，他是从另一个城市转过来借读的，叫宇野昌磨。</p><p>金博洋对新来的同学没什么其他的评价，不过看他整个人有点呆呆的，不知道是不是因为刚到班级，环境陌生。他倒是没有过分关注这个新转过来的同学，不过在一节课之后他就注意到他了——躲在自己后面偷偷打瞌睡。</p><p>前面英语课的老师确实讲的很无聊，迫于考试压力，他们也都在树起耳朵听上那么几句，就算是心思已经飞到了千里之外，但好歹人是在座位上看起来很专注的。</p><p>可是宇野昌磨并没有这样，他从上课开始就打着哈欠闭上了眼睛，随着课程的深入，他的意识越来越远，直到整个人坐在椅子上低着头睡着了……着了……</p><p>讲台上的老师也是第一次见他，一时间还没搞清楚情况，并没有对宇野昌磨睡觉的事表示不满，只是多往他那边瞧了两眼，导致金博洋也受到了连累，被老师过分地关注了。</p><p>直到这节课结束，宇野昌磨才揉揉惺忪的睡眼继续发了个哈欠，坐在那里等着上下一堂课。</p><p>上课这种事，还不如上刑，宇野昌磨在心里说到。</p><p> </p><p>——tbc——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. （十五）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>以有A之O的身份开始生活的金博洋开始并没有觉得有什么不同，在学校期间和之前是完全一样的，至于不一样方面就是羽生结弦会时不时地联络他，晚上会派人把他接过去，第二天早上再送回来。</p><p>米沙最开始还会紧张金博洋的小命，不知道他能不能受得了alpha的蹂躏，总觉得第二天要给他请个长期病假，可那几次每天早上金博洋都是准时来上课的，什么异样也都没有，让米沙深切地觉得，羽生结弦是不是真的不行。</p><p>说到这个，金博洋其实也诧异，当羽生第一次联络他，说会派人来接他回去住的时候，他确实有点忐忑。</p><p>难不成这位高贵的alpha要开始吃他这道开胃小甜点了？不得不说金博洋对自己的定位很是准确，他确实是小甜点，甜丝丝软糯糯的。</p><p>就当他忐忐忑忑地回到帮里的时候，羽生结弦拉着他吃了一顿十分美味的晚餐，吃完之后就把他打发到书房写作业了，而羽生则是去处理自己的事情。</p><p>至于羽生结弦为什么会清楚的知道他们今天留了什么作业，这可能是个未解之谜吧。金博洋反正不知道，也懒得去问为什么。</p><p>他作业写完还打了一会儿羽生书房里的游戏机，眼看着时间差不多了，进去浴室洗漱一番。</p><p>他很仔细地在浴室里找了一圈，却没有发现他预想中的那些灌肠清理润滑的物件——难道他有什么不喜欢清理的癖好吗？那可是太恐怖了。</p><p>想象着“拔出萝卜带出泥”的画面，他恶寒地抖三抖，迅速地把脑内画面驱赶了出去。</p><p>金博洋身为小黄文写手，虽不能说上知天文下知地理，至少在为爱鼓掌方面也看过不少“文献”。小黄文里的内容当然不能作为性教育读本，但没吃过猪肉却见过猪跑的人还是知道某些必须要做的准备的。</p><p>和传统意义上的omega不同，现在社会的omega没有主动发情期，所以他们不会像传统omega那样在啪啪啪前身体就自行做好准备。他们现在的发情期是被alpha勾引出来的被动发情，也就相当于alpha做好的“利剑出鞘”的准备，可omega还没做好甚至说还在做准备当中。如果是有良心的alpha可能回稍微顾及自己omega的感受，多忍忍也要把床上的omega挑逗到适合接纳他们，可也有不少alpha只顾自己爽，对omega诱导发情的程度不够就开始提枪上阵，导致很多omega在情爱上并没有体会到愉悦，更多的则是痛苦与强迫。就算是后期omega开始适应了自己的alpha，那他们整个过程也不会特别舒服。这样也就会让omega惧怕alpha的易感期，从而引发更深的AO矛盾。</p><p>这都是已经出现的社会现象。</p><p>就在金博洋在战战兢兢地准备过程中，发现羽生根本没有给他提供材料。他深切怀疑，自己还有没有小命活着回去。</p><p>其实金博洋想多了，羽生结弦在上个易感期只不过是亲了他一口，这才过去两天，怎么还会进入到新的易感期呢？今天接他回来完全是因为羽生觉得需要自己的omega融入他的生活，即便两个人之间本来应该没有什么交集。</p><p>洗漱好的金博洋换上了自己那套小蜜蜂睡衣，衣服上有淡淡的兰花香气，和羽生身上的味道一样，应该是他不在的这两天被清洗过了。</p><p>他爬到床上，和前几天一样独自占据床铺上三分之一的位置，金博洋很瘦，现在规规矩矩地躺成一条标本的模样，占据的地方自然要小一些。</p><p>夜已经深了，金博洋本来是想等着羽生结弦回来看他要做什么的，谁知道刚躺下没多久，他就困到睡过去会了周公。</p><p>羽生十一点多回到房间时，见到的就是金博洋睡着了的粉白小脸。</p><p>他今天很累，下午处理完手上的事才发现还有更大的问题需要他解决，今天晚上他一直在审人，刑囚房里的味道并不好闻，他一直冷着脸释放着信息素压制着那个犯人，等到结束时，他也累的很。</p><p>羽生没有靠近床铺，他身上有血腥味，于是先去洗了个澡。</p><p>等他擦着头发出来时，那边的金博洋大概已经和周公打了一架并且占据了上风，整个人已经没有了咸鱼一条的睡姿，四仰八叉地占据了床上一半的位置。</p><p>羽生擦干头发爬上床，看着一旁安稳的睡颜觉得自己被他治愈了。</p><p>他不知道自己为什么会留下金博洋，也许从町田树的专业角度来看，他们两个的契合度高过常人，算是命中注定的灵魂伴侣，只要遇到就会相互吸引，这是激素在作祟，是身体的选择。</p><p>他倒是不太尊崇这个灵魂伴侣的说法，灵魂伴侣应该是精神方面的依赖，这种医学方面量化出来的指数只能算是肉体的契合，算不得是精神的寄托。</p><p>在羽生看来，也许他们两个之间最初的吸引可能也是因为那90%多的身体需求，可当他冷静下来的时候，觉得金博洋脸上纯真可爱，是他实际上最为缺失的那一部分。</p><p>人很少会去找寻一个和自己相似性格的人，没有谁会和另一个自己谈恋爱，就算是高贵如他，能力如他的alpha，也不会去考虑一个性格极强的omega。在他看来，金博洋的可爱单纯和后期接触时的随性平和。才是他最需要的东西。</p><p>就像他现在看着金博洋，都觉得空气里都是他甜滋滋的味道。</p><p>羽生拉过被子，关上床头灯，胳膊一伸把睡姿已经不够标准的金博洋一把搂了过来。</p><p>睡眠中受到惊扰的人哼唧了两声，又在羽生好像顺毛一般的拍拍摸摸中睡了过去，丝毫没有任何睡在别人床上的自觉，更没有睡在alpha身边的自觉。</p><p>羽生把脸埋进金博洋的颈窝处，深深地吸了一口他身上的锡兰红茶味，心满意足地抱着名正言顺属于他的omega睡了过去。</p><p>对的，我们的羽生大佬又没有睡了他的omega，所以一次次期待又落空的米沙觉得，羽生结弦可能空有其表，实际上是个花架子，不太行。</p><p>金博洋倒不觉得他不行，单看早上起来就雄赳赳，气昂昂抵在他腰腿部充满威胁力的物件，他就从来没觉得羽生结弦那方面不行。</p><p>都是血气方刚的小伙子，又是合法的A和O，在这么一个火气比较旺的美好清晨，就这样，金博洋没有逃脱掉和羽生那物件碰面的可能——还好为了上学和工作，两个人在一起匆匆忙忙地用手解决了一下。这么大早上的，金博洋可没有舍身就义的情怀，羽生也不至于在这会儿和他真刀真枪地实战。</p><p>不过第一次帮人做手活的金博洋脸红的快要滴血，手里那alpha傲人的物件虽没有他文里写的那样粗如儿臂，但分量长度也让人过于惊叹。他笨拙地撸动了很久，直到羽生舔着他脖子，把他把玩到灵魂都要抽走的时候，他控制不住手上的力道，这才把羽生那根又捏又揉地，最后由他释放在自己手里，浓稠的浊液喷洒在他一对藕臂上。</p><p>信息素味道随着整个早上的“意外”运动而逐渐浓重，羽生结弦顾及到金博洋今天还要回去上课，所以只在他脖颈后面的腺体处亲了两口，控制着自己没敢咬上去。</p><p>最敏感的腺体被alpha的唇舌摩挲过，霸道的信息素附着在上面，让金博洋的整个后背都酥酥麻麻的。</p><p>房间里粗重的喘息渐渐平稳，压在金博洋身上的羽生这才懒洋洋地爬起来，潦草地处理一下两个人身上喷溅而出的体液，又将金博洋手上身上那些已经变凉的湿痕擦拭干净，扯过一旁的薄被顺手给他盖起来，自顾自地下床去了浴室。</p><p>金博洋异常乖巧地被羽生摆弄擦拭，在对方起身之前他甚至不知道自己一双沾满了那人白浊的手臂应该放置在哪里。他虽然被羽生拖进欲望里轮转了一番，但他仍然记得这不是自己家，被褥不可以弄脏。</p><p>至于羽生离开，真是让金博洋松了一口气。</p><p>他年龄还小，未成年，但并不代表他什么都不懂，A和O之间会发生什么应该怎么发生他都懂，甚至因为他的第二职业他懂得也许比同龄人更深，花样也多。不过纸上谈兵和真枪实战是两码事，他小黄文里写的再热烈奔放，也改变不了他还是个雏的本质。所以在他和羽生做了一次互撸娃之后，独有的羞涩与不适应围绕着他。</p><p>他其实很感谢羽生能这么快离开，要不他真的会觉得尴尬的。</p><p>虽然他常说你不尴尬，尴尬的就是别人，可这句话并不适用在两个人的性爱方面，这一点他深有体会。</p><p>刚刚羽生释放时那一秒的表情既性感又迷人，充满了性诱惑，金博洋几乎要沉溺其中。</p><p>怎么会有这么好看的人啊！金博洋在内心嚎叫。</p><p>不过发泄过后即是空虚，面对羽生他又羞涩，还好他离开的快，否则金博洋真的不知道自己要以怎样的表情来面对他才会觉得合适一些。</p><p>太羞涩了显得矫情，太无所谓又显得他很放荡，虽然羽生离开的那么快在外人看来更像是拔吊无情的渣男，可金博洋不觉得他的离开有什么不妥，反而给了他消化刚刚那段经历的时间。</p><p>羽生洗漱完带着自身冰凉的水汽出来，看见床上那个人拉高被子盖住头，像是又睡着了一样，可没有被被子盖起来的一双小巧的足出卖了他，在那双脚不安地搓动中，羽生就知道他还在害羞。</p><p>莹润的脚比他的小了不止一号，青色的脉络隐藏在薄薄的皮下，阳光透过来照在上面，仿佛皮肤吹弹可破，脚趾白皙地像是小奶豆一般不安地搓动着，泛着太阳赋予的荧光，可爱的紧。</p><p>羽生咽了口口水，他自认为自己没有什么特殊的癖好，可是这一瞬间他似乎觉得自己对这样一双脚有了冲动，他刚刚的冷水澡大概冲早了，可能还需要再去冲一次。</p><p>金博洋听到羽生出来的声音躲在被子里不敢动，可他又感觉到羽生好像停在了不远处，他没敢掀开被子，他怕看到什么不该看到的画面，即便是他们两个人刚刚用“刺刀”搏杀过。</p><p>他不安地搓着脚，却不知道自己的这番举动早就落在羽生的眼里变了味。</p><p>真是罪孽啊。</p><p>——tbc——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. （十六）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>还在床上忐忑的金博洋不知道危机降临，他还在等着羽生离开，却没预料到对方扑上来直接拉开被子，在他错愕的瞬间吻上了他的唇。</p><p>金博洋唯一的念头却是:他还没刷牙……</p><p>羽生嘴里有牙膏的薄荷味，很清新，来势汹汹的唇舌也具有攻击性，躺在床上的金博洋招架不住这种热切，一口气险些憋住喘不上来。就在他觉得自己快要被堵住嘴憋死的时候，羽生才大发善心地放过他，否则他觉得自己应该是第一位因为接吻缺氧憋死的omega。</p><p>因为这个吻而颇为餍足的羽生放过了金博洋，在他不解的眸中转身离开，直接去换了衣服。</p><p>金博洋见他离开，翻身下床根本不顾自己的腿软，扶着墙就溜进了浴室——他必须要洗一下了，他不知道羽生结弦是怎么下的了口的，他自己是不行。</p><p>胡闹了一个早上金博洋也没有被吃干抹净，倒是便宜被占尽了。</p><p>这种情况陆陆续续地发生过几次，金博洋从最开始准备好被吃到骨头都不剩的心态，一直到现在根本不去想这件事，至少在他成年之前，羽生应该不会做到最后一步，这一点是在他经历过这几次不可控的欲望洗礼之后发现的。</p><p>而在这个过程中，金博洋也开始适应了羽生的热烈与突然，他的alpha是个急脾气，说亲就亲，说摸就摸，从来不和你打招呼，有时候他来不及害羞，就被亲到迷迷糊糊任由羽生拉着他的手做这做那，丝毫不讲道理。</p><p>他的alpha的占有欲很强，心眼也小，他不喜欢金博洋和其他的alpha多交流，除了帮派内的人。有几次羽生亲自来学校接他，遇到他和学校里其他的小alpha打招呼说话，他都会不开心。不过他也试过，只要他和羽生帮派里他的手下聊天，不管是A还是B他都不会有什么不高兴的情绪，这不就是小心眼嘛？能掌控的他不介意，不能掌控的他就不许他接触。</p><p>好过分哦！</p><p>不过金博洋确实和那些人也没什么深交，也就算是个普通朋友，最多见面打个招呼说句话而已，真不需要他分出注意力去在意。</p><p>时间过得很快，有了金博洋在身边，羽生结弦的信息素也稳定了不少，少了信息素的侵扰，他的脾气也没有当初那么暴躁，使得羽生一众手下十分感激他们的少夫人。</p><p>天知道，少主让不惹事是多么难的一件事！自从有了少夫人，少主和人家打架的次数都少了！</p><p>不过这话没人和金博洋说，就算金博洋知道，也一定是翻个大大的白眼——他那躁动可不是都在早上发泄出来了！你们想不想知道你们少主在那方面有什么恶趣味吗？</p><p>他可是“深受其害”！</p><p>也不知道羽生是不是故意在用温水煮青蛙的方式让他卸下心防，总之从开始的亲亲抱抱变成了后来的摸摸啃啃，再到每次起床后的晨间运动，就连服务要求也逐渐提高了。</p><p>现在的羽生不满足于金博洋用手帮他，而是变态到蹭着他的脚，他的腿，使他十分有危机感，感觉下一次就会让他用口，或是直接把他吞了。</p><p>这情况可不太好。</p><p>也许是食髓知味，真的憋了太久的羽生除了会把憋到爆炸的性欲发泄在金博洋的手中，还想把玩他身上的每一处。从细嫩的手掌到一截白皙的藕臂，再到纤细却有力的长腿，以及翘挺的臀和一双小巧的足，这些都长在了羽生的萌点上，他甚至觉得自己喜爱他堪比自己那只噗桑。</p><p>但他知道，喜欢噗桑是对物品的喜爱，而对金博洋，可能真的是两个人足够适配，所以他才觉得越来越离不开了。</p><p>金博洋对羽生结弦来说，就是谷底唯一那株盛放的罂粟。</p><p>美的让人上瘾。</p><p>他从来都不是刻意搔首弄姿的模样，但他纯真可爱的眉眼里透出的一丝丝娇媚，让他欲罢不能。没有人能像他这样将懵懂无知与媚眼如丝结合的如此完美，让羽生见了心如擂鼓震动。</p><p>他知道自己栽进去了，并且从一开始就没准备全身而退。</p><p>而金博洋呢？他也许对羽生的接受程度超出了很多人的认知，甚至从他签下协议的那一刻就知道，他作为一个omega，早就归属于这个alpha，依赖他是omega的本能，臣服他也是omega的生理特性。他面对两个人之间的关系异常冷静清醒，因为他太清楚，作为一个omega，即便不是羽生结弦，那也会有其他的alpha。</p><p>他的接受带着对命运的低头，可同样，他对羽生的感情也从认命慢慢的转变着。</p><p>抛却金博洋是个颜狗这个客观事实，他在慢慢的相处中也感受的到羽生结弦的变化。金博洋虽然傻，但是没有傻到传说中的羽生少主就是他面前见到的这位状似一只慵懒大猫一样的人。他应当是狼，是虎，是杀伐果断的黑帮少主，而不是这个满眼专注早上清醒后给他一个亲吻的温柔alpha。</p><p>他们之间的关系是羽生胁迫才确定的，可后续羽生也根本没有再威胁过他什么，包括他的父母。金博洋知道他的父母确实是在国外度假，吃用住行都是羽生派人安排的，如果真如他所说为了逼他就范才掌控住他的父母，那还不如把他们两口子按在家里派人看着，也好过搭人搭钱费心费力的。</p><p>图什么？</p><p>还是回到了最初的那个问题，图他什么。</p><p>明明付出一少部分就可以达到目的，他为什么要如此大费周章？明明以他的地位能力完全可以不用顾及他的感受，为什么还要等他成年？他对羽生结弦来说不过是个肉偿的“祭品”，一个普普通通omega罢了。</p><p>金博洋从小到大从未觉得自己是什么特殊的人，所以也养成了这种平和的心态。自从在他分化成omega之后，家里的父母对他也是颇为纵容，只要他没有惹出大事，那父母不会过多的责备他。因为他们知道，自己宠爱的孩子终有一天要去走身为omega的艰难道路，作为一个alpha的附属品生活下去。</p><p>也正是这样的环境，金博洋才有如今的性格，这都是相辅相成的。</p><p>至于羽生结弦，金博洋现在不管是在生理上还是在心理上，都已经接受了他，这是不争的事实。他也承认，羽生对他的态度并没有像其他“债主”那样蛮横无理，也没有像其他alpha一样霸道强硬，对他来说，那也就足够了。</p><p>omega与alpha的不平等是注定在社会环境里，而在羽生身边，金博洋并没有感觉到不平等带来的过大差异，至少羽生现在尊重他，他还是自由的。</p><p>金博洋在签订协议的时候就做好了所谓“肉偿”的准备，甚至用他那写惯了小黄文的脑袋瓜想出了好多种不同又丧病的惩罚play——他们俩之间还是有一篇小黄文之仇的。但羽生每次对他也不过是进行欲望的浅浅疏解而已，并没有顺从alpha的本能占有他，这让金博洋诧异的很。</p><p>羽生结弦身上自带的仪式感让他觉得需要等到金博洋成年，但是他又过于渴求金博洋身上信息素的抚慰，所以才会在两个人都容易有反应的早上互相帮助，那些亲密自然也就解释的通。</p><p>不过金博洋不清楚的是影响羽生结弦脾气秉性的易感期究竟有多吓人罢了。</p><p>上次他运气足够好，才用一针抑制剂帮他压下去易感期的躁动，如今他的信息素正是羽生所需要的东西，所以他这小半个月的日子过得十分自在——有了信息素的交合，羽生的暴躁情绪也被安抚住了，目前是他少有的温柔随和，虽然在工作的时候也还是老样子，只是相比之前真的要好很多。</p><p>就在金博洋一次次的来回奔波中，羽生的下一个易感期到了。</p><p>下午的时候手下就觉得少主的情绪不太对，主要表现在看谁都不太顺眼，眉头紧锁，脸臭的极其难看。手下还都以为少主是在烦心眼前收缴其他帮派的事，结果忽略了羽生结弦易感期的可能。</p><p>也不怪他们，最近这一个月他们的日子太好过了，少主有少夫人抚慰，脾气好了，脸色好了，态度好了，哪里都好了，这日子简直要唱一首《好运来》来庆贺一下了！加之前一个易感期被少夫人一针解决，导致他们很久没有见过暴躁的少主了。</p><p>这么安逸也导致手下们的反应过于迟钝，根本没能想到是少主的易感期在作祟。直到羽生少主在屋里开始砸东西了，他们这才觉得这场景似曾相识。</p><p>于是乎手下的人一波拦着少主不让他惹事，另一波开始给田中刑事他们打电话。</p><p>接到电话的田中刑事又开始挠头，他本能地反正就是要怎么处理少主暴走后留下的烂摊子，经身边人提醒他才想起来，于是立马派人去学校把金博洋接回来。</p><p>接金博洋回来才是最正确的选择。</p><p>不过他回来了能不能解决问题呢？想到这里，田中刑事开始慌了。</p><p> </p><p>——tbc——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. （十七）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>少主出事，手下一路开车跑去学校接少夫人回来这件事他们也是第一次做，所以导致呆头呆脑的手下们他们居然没有一个人想到要给金博洋提前打个电话。</p><p>当然，他们也不知道电话号码。</p><p>还坐在教室里老老实实地上数学课的金博洋完全不知道羽生那边已经炸开了锅。也是，他俩还没有完成最终标记，以至于alpha的激素波动omega这会儿是感知不到的，所以就算羽生折腾出花来，金博洋依旧平静如水毫不知情。</p><p>一旦羽生结弦给金博洋打上标记，两个人达成AO之间的人生大和谐，那么算是共享了一部分生命，彼此之间也会相互感应对方的情绪，这就是alpha与omega的羁绊。</p><p>听起来极具浪漫，实际上却非如此。</p><p>标记后的omega会被alpha的情绪影响很大，加之整个社会的alpha的等级地位压制太过严重，以至于omega也会在alpha被另一个更强的alpha压制时，会产生同样的窒息感。</p><p>这才是他们应有的特性。</p><p>去接金博洋的手下急火火地冲到学校，一群黑帮打扮流里流气的人看起来就不太像是正经人，正上课的学校守卫森严，根本不像羽生上次来劫人的午休时候那么容易。</p><p>还好为了接回羽生结弦他“媳妇”田中刑事派了两辆车六个人过去，大门不给开，行啊，翻过去，他们这群人越院翻墙不都是必备技能吗？</p><p>门口的保安眼睁睁地看着他们六个两人一组把对方送进去，最后一位留在门外“放哨”。</p><p>你们这是什么训练有素的“犯罪团伙”？怎么翻大门翻得这么顺畅熟练？门口的保安惊呆了，差点忘了拦住他们。</p><p>“你们回来！学校不准进！”保安出来追他们几个，奈何势单力薄，很快就被留下来的三个打架经验丰富的黑帮混混们给放倒了。</p><p>剩下两个人火速向金博洋的教室赶去。</p><p>田中刑事提前告诉了他们金博洋所在的教室，他们两个人一路狂奔，好不容易爬楼梯到达了指定楼层，又要在一整层教室里找到金博洋的那间把他带走。</p><p>黑帮混混们也没有什么太过礼貌的行为，找少夫人回去解救少主是最要紧的事，其他的都不重要。于是乎他们一脚踹开了教室门，在一屋子错愕震惊的师生鸦雀无声地盯着破门而入的两个人。</p><p>“小……夫人……少主出事了！”也不知道踹门这小孩儿是不是第一次被这么多人注视，所以才紧张到舌头都打结，话都说不利索。</p><p>金博洋认得他，是羽生身边不太亲近的一个手下，负责日常接送的那个人，也是他最熟悉的没有来，估计是羽生真的出事了。</p><p>唉，头秃，动静搞这么大，让他怎么收拾烂摊子？</p><p>无奈，金博洋硬着头皮站起来，拿起手机，就连书包都没有带，和正在上课的老师打了个招呼，在全班同学的注视下，跟着那两个看起来就不像是好人的人离开了。</p><p>不知道班级谁开口说的第一句话，安静的掉一根针都能听见的教室瞬间炸开，所有人都在问怎么回事，只有趴在桌子上睡觉的宇野昌磨从手臂里把头抬起来，若有所思的，没说话。</p><p>留下一屋子不知道前因后果的人，金博洋跟在那两个手下身后急匆匆地走着，眉头微皱。</p><p>“你们和我说说，羽生到底咋了？”金博洋问到。</p><p>“少主应该是到了易感期，整个人都开始暴躁了。”那个小孩儿回答到。</p><p>“他又不是第一次易感期，你们急什么？”金博洋不解。</p><p>“但是少主这样没有人能控制，他已经在砸东西了！”那个小孩儿急忙答到，“小夫人，少主生起气来可吓人了！”</p><p>“哦……还有，不要叫我‘小夫人’，你还是叫我‘少夫人’吧，我听着怪怪的。”金博洋说到。</p><p>“哦哦，好的。”那人答应着。</p><p>话说这个称呼问题，金博洋觉得他高估了的承受能力，本以为少夫人这个称呼在这一个月以来他已经适应了，但是这个小夫人他就不行。不要因为他年龄小就叫他小夫人，那大夫人是谁呢？听起来好像被大户人家包养的二奶奶似的。还有，谢谢他们没有人管他叫“嫂夫人”，否则他一定串戏到《西游记》或者《水浒传》。</p><p>而且“嫂夫人”这称呼叫出来了，那么“嫂嫂”还会远吗？他可不想被人称呼的时候满脑子都是孙悟空在铁扇公主肚子里打滚的画面。</p><p>另外，金博洋总觉得自己是后宫里等待翻牌子的宠妃，即便是目前据他所知，后宫里合法的就他一个。每天等待和“凤鸾春恩车”一样作用的车子把他从学校拉回去，第二天再把他送回来，怎么看都像帝王召幸。</p><p>很快，金博洋就走到了学校门口，门口的保安被羽生的手下一左一右地架住，那模样像极了要把人架到烤架上，摆出特殊造型然后下面放一把火就可以开烤了。</p><p>“放开他吧。”金博洋忙说到。</p><p>眼前这场景他一看眉头都皱起来了，这么搞你确定他不会被逐出校门吗？这群人可真是不嫌事大。</p><p>“是！少夫人！”架着保安的两个壮汉异口同声地应着，金博洋觉得场面一度十分尴尬。</p><p>“那个……大叔您别介意，他们是有事着急找我，不是故意给您添麻烦的，您大人有大量，我就先走了，有事等我回来说啊。”金博洋赶快安抚几句，在保安震惊在他们那句“少夫人”的时候，匆匆地离开了“犯罪现场”。</p><p>保安也没见过这阵势，而且那几个人他确实打不过，干脆只能认栽，还好上课时间没有人看到他那窘迫的样，否则他还怎么混下去？</p><p>金博洋坐上车子和他们离开，路上才有时间详细地问问羽生的情况，可是他们也不是特别清楚，只是奉命过来接他，至于少主现在到什么状态了，他们也不好说。</p><p>他忐忐忑忑地坐在后座上，心里嘀咕的都是小命不保。试问一个易感期的alpha找自己的omega还能做什么？一起关上房门打扑克吗？</p><p>这他显然不会相信啊。此行绝对是羊入虎口，他觉得危矣！</p><p>这会儿顺窗子跳出去还能有点活的希望吗？金博洋瞅了瞅。算了算了，想啥呢，他可不想落下什么后遗症。被睡不是早晚的事嘛，怕什么？一点都不男子汉omega。</p><p>金博洋试图和他们打听一点关于羽生之前易感期时的情况，可他们除了特别激动地和金博洋讲他们是如何和羽生既中二又热血地围剿其他帮派之外，就没正经地和他说出什么他想要的内容，这让金博洋忍不住制止了前面那个手下的叨叨叨。</p><p>听天由命吧。</p><p>很快车子就停下了，金博洋匆忙下车走进屋里，迎面就遇到了田中刑事。</p><p>“他怎么样了？”金博洋开口问到。</p><p>“在书房里砸东西呢。”田中刑事回答到。</p><p>“他以前就这样吗？以前他不也有过易感期吗？也是这个状态？”金博洋疑惑。</p><p>“差不多吧，至少这次比之前脾气又大了那么一点，也不知道是什么原因。你有办法让他安静下来吗？”田中刑事问到。</p><p>“开什么国际玩笑，我怎么有办法？”金博洋觉得他们也太看得起他了，他还有这个本事吗？</p><p>“那你上次怎么解决的？上次也是易感期啊。”田中刑事说着，还以为他上次能解决，这次也一样呢。</p><p>“上次？上次不是给他打针了吗？你们这次为啥不打？”金博洋不解地问。</p><p>一针就能解决的事为啥要把他找来？</p><p>“来来来，你自己瞅瞅，你看这针是谁都能打的吗？”田中刑事摆摆手把挡在人堆后面的两个人召了过来，金博洋一看就憋不住了，差点没笑出声。</p><p>“噗……咳，这也太惨了吧？都是羽生揍得？”被让出来的那两个人的脸上可算是色彩斑斓五彩缤纷，目测至少被人打了一拳，一个嘴角破了，一个变成了熊猫眼滑稽的很。</p><p>“哼哼，可不是，否则还有谁有这本事？”田中刑事哼哼两声，他可要秃死了，这是他手下功夫最好的两个了，被羽生打成这样，惨不忍睹的。</p><p>“唉，真是辛苦了。”金博洋表示同情。“那你准备怎么办？还有其他能打过羽生的人吗？再来俩呗……”</p><p>金博洋觉得两个不行咱们再来两个总有获胜的时候。</p><p>感情接你回来让你在这儿拔河呢？还再来俩？田中刑事心里默默吐槽。</p><p>“他这不是来不来俩的问题，羽生现在这样进去再多也是白搭，我这里都是alpha，靠近羽生就是在刺激他，他会更狂躁的。”田中刑事给他解释到。“他们俩都是进去送抑制剂的，第一个刚靠近就因为alpha的信息素对抗给放倒了，针剂也被砸碎了。第二个更惨，人还没靠近就被羽生冲过来一个背摔丢出来了，到现在我们的人都不敢进去。”</p><p>“那以前他的易感期都怎么过来的？”金博洋诚心发问。</p><p>“那是他清醒的时候自己打过抑制剂，提前打的，所以就算是他暴躁，也是在可控范围内，这次他应该没打，所以才这样。”田中思考着，“所以我怀疑这件事和你应该有很大的关系，你需要处理一下。”</p><p>田中刑事几句话把锅直接砸到了金博洋的头顶，金博洋顿时觉得他不去转行做个辩论家或者律师类的工作都屈才了。</p><p>“为什么是我？”金博洋问到。</p><p>“你是他唯一的、合法的、签字盖章画押的omega啊，你义不容辞啊。”田中刑事继续说到，还说的真特么的是事实。</p><p>金博洋觉得他太累了，这群黑帮的都是土匪！全都是！</p><p>——tbc——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. （十八）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>现在的金博洋是骑虎难下，作为人群中唯一一个不会被alpha信息素攻击的omega，他进去安抚羽生是最适合的，更何况他还是抵债肉偿“负债人”，又是羽生名义上的合法omega，多重理由之下，他似乎不能推辞。</p><p>这摆明了是送进去献身的事，他怎么这么不想干呢？</p><p>“别犹豫了，你也不想他出什么事吧？”田中刑事又开始打感情牌。“你和羽生相处了这么长时间，他也没有逼迫你什么，要知道我们这里可是黑帮，杀人放火是常事，你不想干的事我们强迫你也是能干的，但是羽生接你回来却没让你直接偿还什么吧？可见你对他来说很特别。如今他都这样了，你是唯一一个可以解决他困境的人，现在还要袖手旁观吗？”</p><p>金博洋没吭声，听着田中刑事的话说了一堆又一堆，不知道在沉思什么。</p><p>“你们刚才送却没送进去的抑制剂还有不？”金博洋突然问。</p><p>“有！还有一只！”后面拿着药的手下把针管举起来说到。</p><p>田中刑事一听这话不对啊，感情金博洋想给羽生打一针？这不行，他俩必须要在根本上解决问题……</p><p>“你看这针吧……不是谁都能打的，他现在抗拒这个，谁都不能带针靠近他……”</p><p>“所以你的意思是让羽生标记我？”金博洋打断他的话反问到。</p><p>“额……我也不是这个意思……”田中有种被戳穿的尴尬。</p><p>“那你管我用什么途径给他解决问题干嘛？羽生如果想标记我我也希望他在清醒的时候，不是现在。”金博洋的话掷地有声，让田中刑事无奈地深吸了一口气，蛊惑失败，兄弟你这omega太厉害，我忽悠不了，帮不了你了。</p><p>“你看过羽生的体检报告吗？关于他易感期的情况。”田中突然想到什么，于是问着金博洋。</p><p>“看过了，怎么了？”金博洋反问他。</p><p>“我建议你考虑好抑制剂的问题，他的身体不适合在用压制的方式了，就算你要给他打这一针，也要先考虑他能否承受的住，懂吗？”田中刑事没有说的太明显，但已经提示了他。</p><p>他的身体已经到了这种极限的程度了吗？金博洋在心里想着，不过上次看他的体检报告是真的很惨，唉，还以为天降神A有什么好的呢，还不是被体内激素异常折腾成这样？太惨了。</p><p>金博洋脑子里跑马。</p><p>“有没有抑制omega被动发情的药？就算是短效的也行，否则我怕我进去就被他的信息素压制到腿软了。”金博洋挠挠头说到。他把那些担心和忧虑先丢到一边，眼前需要解决的事是刻不容缓的。他在心里盘算着，至少他要接近羽生之后再趴下，不能进屋就被羽生的信息素放倒。天知道，易感期的alpha对omega那是有绝对的攻击力和掌控力的。</p><p>“去给他找。”田中刑事吩咐下去，人群中有人匆忙地离开了。</p><p>很快，药就被送了回来，金博洋拆开药包，按照说明吞了一粒，又接过一旁的手下递过来的水喝了一口，把药送了下去。</p><p>他又拿走了那只针剂，放在上衣口袋里，希望他能把它打到羽生结弦的身上，否则他的清白就葬送在今天了，还是在羽生一众手下的面前。</p><p>做好了准备金博洋走到书房门口，深吸一口气，打开门就冲了进去。</p><p>“砰！”门随即便被关上了，只不过没有人敢凑上前去。</p><p>田中刑事叹了口气说到:“去买点药膏和避孕药吧，我觉得早晚会用到。”</p><p>人群里又有一个人钻了出去买药了。</p><p>进门的金博洋就闻到了羽生独特的信息素的味道，粉红胡椒的味道略微辛辣，可实际上的木质香调悠远绵长，和羽生这个人一样拥有独特魅力。</p><p>信息素太过浓重，他觉得整个人很快就被他包裹了起来。羽生坐在椅子上，一双手紧紧地抓着椅子的把手，手臂上的青筋尽显，他双目微红，淡色的嘴唇紧抿着，微微低着头，凶狠的眼神在细碎的额发间迸射，满脸满身的薄汗肉眼可见，下半身隐藏在桌子后面，金博洋看不到。</p><p>“羽生？你还好吗？”金博洋一步一步走的很艰难。易感期的alpha信息素会无差别攻击人，就算是omega也不会例外，而omega天生臣服的特性，又会在这种信息素的攻击下全身发软，直到陷入被动发情。</p><p>他吃了药，虽然不会马上生效，但是只要坚持一小段时间，基本上就不会被拖入发情期。</p><p>这会儿的alpha几乎算是没有理性，对于其他alpha的靠近只会在信息素上压制打击，就像是某些动物在寻求交配时遇到其他同性同时求爱，他们会通过武力解决掉对方一样，alpha天生的有勇好斗也是从这些方面表现出来了。</p><p>金博洋的腿有些软，越靠近信息素越弄，他越容易承受不住。羽生只是盯着他，没什么其他的动作，并没有抗拒他，也没有想要打他的想法。</p><p>其实金博洋不知道，羽生是认得他的，他作为强大的alpha不是随便就会被omega的信息素给勾引走的。之前进来的两个alpha确实是刺激到他那争斗的神经，藏在骨血里的对抗力萌生，他自然是要发泄出来的。至于金博洋，90%的适配度，他一进门羽生就感觉到了，从本能到命定，他都知道是这个对的人。</p><p>但是他没有狼化，他知道金博洋还没成年，也记得自己之前偷偷决定过不会勉强他做那些臣服的事，因为不知道从什么时候起，他就产生了那种名为喜欢的情愫。喜欢不必勉强，他不想将感情放在利益交换的筹码台上，这样就没了退路。</p><p>金博洋磕磕绊绊地走到桌子前，羽生看向他的手，那里两手空空。</p><p>他其实希望看到那里有一只抑制剂的。但也有些侥幸心理不想看到。</p><p>他是有些矛盾的。</p><p>金博洋从他的眼睛里看出了对抑制剂的询问，可这一刻他却拿不出来了。</p><p>他沉浸在羽生的眸中，脑子里闪现的都是最近发生过的很多画面。从临近危值的体检报告到上次他挨了一针昏睡在自己怀里的模样，从田中刑事刚刚的话语到每次早上两人之间的亲密，一幕幕都在眼前闪过。</p><p>他忽然觉得自己可以做些什么，至少不是眼睁睁地看着他这样艰难的挨过去。</p><p>羽生看着走过来的人，甜丝丝的，就像是沾满了蜜糖的小甜点，散发着诱人的香气。他觉得很香很好闻，很想就那样咬上一口，在唇角齿颊间留下丰润的汁水，细细品味他的甜美，然后吞入腹中。</p><p>就在他的注视里，金博洋伸出一双白皙的手托起羽生的面颊，手指轻触的皮肤上尽是汗水，皮肤上的温度略高，熨帖着他的掌心，他望向他的眼底，垂下眼眸，缓缓地低下头，将唇印上他的，温柔的亲吻过他咬紧的牙关，把他同自己最尖锐的对抗软化，感受到羽生愈发粗重的喘息，金博洋的唇角都笑弯了。</p><p>唉，alpha啊，还是挺有原则的。</p><p>羽生正在克制自己不扑上来，这么甜美的omega对易感期的alpha太具有挑战性了，他像是个饿急了的人见到一桌子的珍馐美味，但又惧怕那是海市蜃楼，所以不敢向前。</p><p>金博洋放开他的唇，掩盖不住唇角的笑意，他看着他通红的眼清清喉咙，开口说到:“不算你强迫我，我是自愿的，和肉偿没关系，和你的报复没关系，不是同情心作祟，也不是看你易感期可怜，我虽然还没成年，但也没差几个月，你还有什么顾虑的？”</p><p>羽生听清了他的话，有一瞬间的惊愕诧异，金博洋趁着这个档口，覆上他的手，把他死死攥住的手掰开。这仿佛是解开了羽生身上的封印，更像是揭下了五指山上的佛偈，他猛然起身，将靠在桌子旁边的金博洋压在桌子上，上面的东西都被扫落在地，发出乒乓的响动。</p><p>门外的人听到这些声响怕出什么事，拍了几声门，似乎想要进来又怕不太方便。</p><p>金博洋只好偏过头大吼一声:“不用管！没事！”</p><p>门外的人听了这么一句，就没进来。</p><p>这时候金博洋才反应过来，他其实是没锁门的，这种随时都会被人推开门闯进来看全程的感觉有点莫名的羞耻感，还有门外一定都知道他俩在做什么，这感觉更差了些。</p><p>羽生喘着粗气看着金博洋偏过头时留下的一段纤白的脖颈，被放出牢笼的巨兽催促着他向那方白皙柔韧的皮肉亲吻上去，空气瞬间被点燃，四周仿佛炸开了烟花。</p><p>金博洋被他扑上来的热情亲吻弄的有些不知所措，本以为都在掌控中却发现有些偏离自己的预行轨道。</p><p>他还是太嫩了，空有一身写小黄文的本事，本质还是个单纯的omega，面对易感期如此热情焦躁的alpha，他还没办法自如地应对。</p><p>金博洋在喘息的间隙里悄悄地摸一摸口袋里的针剂，他对自己的决定有些迟疑。</p><p>刚刚吃过了被动发情的药，如果真的任由他发展下去，自己可能也会受苦吧，他思考着。</p><p>——tbc——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. （十九）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>看着羽生忍着的难受模样，又在他脖子上一直啃来啃去，金博洋偷偷地叹了口气，认命地动了起来。</p><p>他扶在羽生身上的一只手顺着羽生的腰线一点一点地摸下去，直到双腿间，那里的巨物已经挺立，隔着布料都能感受到他的雄壮，不过这会儿正箍在裤子里，可怜的很。</p><p>他又不是第一次和这东西打照面，可这么主动却是第一次。以前都是羽生拉着他被动地承受着晨起后的快感和发泄，现在他要在羽生易感期的时候主动帮他疏解欲望，这也颇有挑战性。</p><p>情欲上头的羽生不由分说地吻着他的唇，手上拉扯金博洋身上宽松的衣服，很快白嫩圆润的肩膀露了出来，羽生湿热的吻追着印上去，不断舔舐啃咬，留下湿红的一片。</p><p>金博洋探下去的手挑开裤子上的拉链，从间隙中隔着湿乎乎的内裤布料抚上了羽生身前的性器，肿胀的巨物似乎比之前见过的那几次的更大了些。粗粝的布料磨得羽生又痛又爽，金博洋像是知道他的想法一样，拉下内裤，让硬挺的巨物弹跳出来，落在他的手心里。那东西越胀越粗，金博洋的一只手将将才能圈住，他葱白的指尖细细地抚摸着上方的脉络，小巧的手就那样和深色的性器形成正比，在前后的挪动中惹的羽生的喘息更加粗重。</p><p>“呼……天天你好香啊……”羽生埋在他的脖颈处吸着他身上信息素的味道，蜂腰慢挺在金博洋的手里主动摩擦着，嘴上说的话更像是个臭流氓。</p><p>金博洋被他压的险些喘不过气来，手上更是没了轻重，紧紧地握了一把，捏的羽生闷哼一声。</p><p>这样下去不是办法，金博洋想着。</p><p>他不可能被动发情，就算是他嘴上说同意羽生标记，不介意他做这些事，但实际上他并没有做好准备，甚至说早就在吃药的时候就做好了选择，当然他对羽生说的话也并不是谎话，只是这次没可能实现罢了。</p><p>想到这些，他打定了主意。</p><p>他柔柔地推开羽生的唇，一只手指点在上面，被羽生痴痴地看着然后张开嘴咬了上去。果然属狗的改不了咬人的毛病！</p><p>纤白的手指被他咬出牙印，金博洋努力地抽出手指推开他，将他向后按坐在椅子上，原本好好的衣服被撕扯的凌乱不堪，肩膀上的一片绯红他也没打算遮，就那样裸露在外，大喇喇地晃着那人的眼。</p><p>金博洋在羽生不解的目光中俯下身子，他轻吻上他的唇角，脸颊，向下到脖颈，整个人都温柔如水。在羽生想要进一步亲吻他的时候，金博洋的身子却缓缓向下，直接坐在了地上，一张小脸直接面对羽生身前的性器。金博洋对着那个物件吞了吞口水——真是太大了，真的含进去他不会被噎死吗？他不知道自己选择给他口上一发到底是对还是错了。</p><p>他真的没有这部分的实践经验，虽然他是小黄文写手，文里不管是口上做描写的细致又真实，一辆辆小黄车开到飞起，但他知道那都是口嗨，没有一点亲身经历做支撑，全靠脑洞和幻想。</p><p>他这会儿为难地微微皱眉，脸上的表情十分生动，羽生盯着他的脸，喉头不自觉地懂了懂。他仿佛猜到了金博洋要做什么，十分期待他的下一步动作。</p><p>都到这地步了，再多想也没有用，金博洋硬着头皮靠近羽生的双腿间。越靠近越能闻到那里散发出浓烈的信息素的味道。体液在金博洋之前的揉弄中便已汩汩溢出，湿滑黏腻盈满了整个手掌，他扶住胀大的性器，张开嘴便含了进去。</p><p>粗大的头端在口腔里缩小着舌头的空间，灵巧的舌尖怎样安放似乎都不妥当，不断变换位置的小舌摩擦着顶端的敏感处，无意识地转动撩拨处羽生最深沉的欲火。</p><p>“呜……唔……”金博洋被不断深入的粗长性器顶到呜咽，顶端已经抵在了舌根部，他的整条舌头都被迫抵在口中性器的下方，粗粝又敏感的舌擦过上面的每一条沟壑，跳动的脉络在他口中鼓动。</p><p>羽生感觉到了金博洋的生涩和无措，他只能含住他的性器，就连自由的动一动都不行，没有经验的omega正在给他口，这种认知让他的满足感油然而生。</p><p>羽生伸出手摸向他的后脑处，鼓励的意味十分明显。金博洋抬眸看向他，那种下位的凝视让羽生觉得他臣服的极其乖巧。明明是纯真可爱的一张脸，可口中却做着最淫靡慌乱的事，强烈反差让他忍不住挺了挺腰，听到意料之中的哽咽声，羽生顺着摸了摸他的发尾和脖子。</p><p>金博洋被他顶的几欲做呕，他感觉口中性器越发的激动，淋漓的水液不断泌出，嘴角容不下的，都顺着性器蜿蜒而下，沾的羽生下体一片湿迹。</p><p>努力打开他的喉咙口，忍着想要推开羽生逃离的冲动他努力地含着，下半部实在是没能容纳的，他用手圈住，上下缓缓地动着。</p><p>口中含到最大限度，收紧的喉咙口被撑开，他想要呕吐的感觉越发的明显，敏感的头端被嘬裹着，舒服到羽生仰起头喘息，满头满脸的汗水顺流而下。</p><p>金博洋习惯了一些开始动了起来，口腔里的热物感受到忠实的紧拥，如实地将快感传达回来。起初他动的很慢，可羽生没有什么耐心了，好不容易等他适应了这么久，早就急躁的alpha根本不受金博洋控制。</p><p>他揽住他的头，性器已经开始主动进出omega的口腔。哪里见过这样阵仗的金博洋手足无措地抓着他性器的下端，想要推开他，不想任由他快速地在口腔里进出。金博洋喉咙口被羽生性器迅猛的进出堵到只想呕吐，蜂拥而来的软肉却给他带来了绝佳体验。</p><p>就这样，金博洋被他捉弄的眼泪直流，红彤彤的眼睛里都是泪水，惨兮兮的模样让羽生更加满足。他没有施暴的想法，可这种omega的臣服与服务让他alpha的心理得到了极大的满足，他进出的更快了。</p><p>“唔……快……呜呜……”金博洋根本没办法说话，只能在羽生的强烈进出中哼出几声。alpha已经完全陷入的性爱中，身前为他服务的omega就是世上最契合他的人，他从心理上和身体上都得到了满足。</p><p>“呼……哈……哈……呼……”羽生仰起头靠在椅背上，身下的进出更快，内里的紧致与包裹让他拥有了发泄的想法，不怪他坚持的不够久，而是金博洋没进来之前他就已经忍了很久了，更何况现在进出的地方太过销魂，让他根本不想守住精关。</p><p>推不开只好认命的金博洋被他顶的呜咽直哭，为了让自己尽快解脱，他只能努力配合，就这样他还不忘在被性器捅到十分凄苦的时候伸出一只手去摸一摸羽生性器下方的囊袋，柔软的手像是羽毛一样轻抚过，指尖带去的魔力让羽生更加激动，瞬间在金博洋收紧口腔的那一刻攀上了高潮。</p><p>浓稠的精液在他嘴里喷发，他被呛了一口，急忙地推着羽生退出去，高潮中的alpha松开了对他的控制，性器从口中离开便毫无控制地喷了他满脸满身，金博洋一张小脸上挂了不少白浊。</p><p>可他顾不得这些便偏过头一阵呛咳，呼吸间都是羽生的味道。</p><p>他的模样极惨，本来就被羽生插着干呕到满脸泪水，这又被洒了一脸的子子孙孙，吸进去一口还呛到自己，咳的根本不受控制。</p><p>发泄完的羽生深深地喘息了几声，稍微缓过来后顾不得收拾自己身前还在流着的一股股体液急忙弯下身子去扶一旁的金博洋。</p><p>发泄过后的羽生有了omega的抚慰少了些许急躁，他把还在咳的金博洋扶起来，让他坐在自己的腿上，用手为他擦了擦脸上的各种痕迹，对着哭红的一双眼心疼地亲了上去，接触到他鸦羽一样的睫毛才停下。</p><p>金博洋也深深地喘息着，羽生扯过自己的衣服袖子为他擦干净脸，白嫩的脸颊上尽是娇媚的红润，艳丽极了。</p><p>“还好吗？”羽生揽住他，手下摩挲着他细软的腰肢，压着声音问。</p><p>“没事……咳咳……”金博洋摇了摇头，哑着咳嗽之后的嗓子说到。</p><p>羽生把头埋进金博洋的脖子，舔着他颈侧的肌肤，手也顺着腰侧的衣服溜了进去，在他小腹上打圈向下探去。</p><p>他的抚摸然后金博洋忍不住地喘了又喘，腰上的痒痒肉被他拂来摸去的，让他忍不住微微颤抖。</p><p>羽生没有顾及自己还大敞四开的裤子，也没有大白天遛鸟的羞耻意识，手上就自顾自地捏捏揉揉探向omega翘挺的臀。</p><p>金博洋被他的爱抚摩挲到腰背不自觉的挺直，整个人都无力地靠在他身上。羽生牵起他靠在自己身上那侧的手，再一次地放在了发泄过一次却没见丝毫软塌的性器上。</p><p>金博洋一只手被迫握住他的，跟着他的手一起开始再次上下撸动，随即羽生松开掌控的手，掰过金博洋的脸，又重新吻上他的唇。而金博洋则偷偷地讲空下的那只手探进了口袋，在被迫承受他热情亲吻的时候，抱住他的脖子，从口袋里拿出的那只手攀上他的后颈。</p><p>金博洋被他吻的无法兼顾对羽生身前性器的抚慰，那只手直接松开了他的性器，顺着羽生摆弄他身体的姿势，缠上了他的肩膀。羽生揉捏他翘挺的臀，让他从侧坐在自己大腿上移到跨坐在他的身前，两个人面对面地接吻。</p><p>这个姿势让金博洋不自觉地塌了腰，小腹刚刚好被羽生抬头的性器顶住，粗糙的衣料不自觉地擦过他敏感的前端，爽的他闷哼了一声。</p><p>他放开金博洋被吻的通红的唇瓣，向下亲吻他的下巴和锁骨，手上的揉捏根本没有停。</p><p>空气仿佛被两个人交合的信息素给点燃，那种激烈与纠缠，喘息与暧昧的水声亲吻声交织，酝酿出一室的爱欲痴迷。</p><p>金博洋垂着眼眸，他抱歉地亲了亲羽生的额头，拔开手里的针管，对着羽生的后颈扎了下去。</p><p>疯狂涌入的抑制剂与羽生体内蒸腾的情欲在身体里激荡，他很快就没有了意识，只不过在他彻底昏睡之前，他听到金博洋那句非常抱歉的“对不起。”</p><p>其实他没听到的是:“对不起，下次，下次一定给你……”</p><p>——tbc——</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>我也怕他哥再起不能了，甜太狠了，真的。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. （二十）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>羽生结弦在他卧室的那张大床上缓缓地睁开眼睛，窗外透进来的夕阳暮色洒进屋子里，一地昏黄。刚刚的一场好梦他还来不及回味，转过头看见身边睡着的金博洋，一时间记忆回笼，今天发生了什么他都想起来了。</p><p>又是一次激素分泌过于躁动的易感期，最终泯灭于一针抑制剂之下。</p><p>后颈处的针孔已经不疼了，他不知道金博洋是怎么学了这么一手快准狠的打针手法，两次了，他的易感期都终结在这个小omega的手中。说出去，怕不是会被人笑死。</p><p>羽生结弦看着他笑了笑。</p><p>小骗子，还说什么自己愿意，最后不还是给了他一针？说的那样好听，听的他几乎都已经把持不住了，可结果依旧如此，就知道不该信他。</p><p>羽生其实没有恼怒的感觉，毕竟他也没想精虫上脑就占有这个人。而且他已经是他的囊中之物，又何必介意这件事上的早晚？看的越久，金博洋的多面性格越能更完整地呈现出来，他在等待他给他带来不一样的惊喜，就如同今天下午的主动一样。</p><p>轻手轻脚地下床，羽生打开房门走了出去，抬手招来门外的手下，吩咐几句，就近在门口坐下开始处理事情。</p><p>羽生少主手底下的人对少主的易感期已经是见怪不怪了，所以不管他发生过什么，这些人也没不会在他面前多说什么。</p><p>除非羽生会问。</p><p>“我们睡了多久？”羽生看着手里的文件材料漫不经心的问到。</p><p>“额……两三个小时吧。”手下回答着。</p><p>“我是怎么从书房到卧室的？”羽生又问。</p><p>“哦，是少夫人扶您回去的，衣服都是回到屋子里他给您换的。”他面不改色地答到。</p><p>至于少夫人怎么换的，为什么换成了现在这个白色的工字背心，他也不是清楚。好在少主以前天天打架身材好，这种老头背心在他身上穿着真是好看，比他自己挑的那些贵死了却穿起来土了吧唧的衣服好多了。</p><p>不过……少夫人这有点野啊……看这少主肩膀和手臂上的红色抓痕，相必是有点疼的……</p><p>羽生听完他的话点点头。</p><p>“你们去学校接少夫人回来的时候有没有惹事？”羽生突然想到什么，又问了一句。</p><p>“没！没没没……”手下摇头否定着。不过……听说门口保安有点没见过这阵仗，其他的好像没有太过分的吧？</p><p>他们这群人杀人放火都是司空见惯的事情，这些手段用在学校里，当然会吃不消，羽生心里也清楚，这帮人没可能那么温柔的。</p><p>“确定？”羽生斜晲着他，有点不信。</p><p>“就……去的人说在门口拦住了保安，只有两个人进到课堂里把少夫人带回来的。”手下看着羽生的脸色说到。</p><p>“去，安排几个人到学校，给少夫人当时的任课老师和保安压压惊。听好，是压惊，不是恐吓，懂吧？”羽生吩咐了一声。</p><p>“是，明白。”手下听完少主的吩咐就下去安排了，留羽生自己继续看手上的文件。</p><p>薄薄的眼皮下眼珠轱辘轱辘地转着，很显然，床上睡的很沉的金博洋马上要清醒了。</p><p>他累了一下午，好不容易把人扛过来换好衣服，累的直躺在床上倒气——这人看起来瘦的很，怎么晕过去之后这么重？要不是怕那些手下看见什么不该看的，回去做了他们茶余饭后的八卦谈资，他早就撒手不管任他手下给他换衣服了。何必把他累成这么个熊样，直接躺在羽生身边就睡过去了。</p><p>梦境里的金博洋也没能安稳，也许是今天的刺激太大，让他在梦里也在面临着羽生易感期的困扰。</p><p>正处于易感期的羽生被他拉着逃跑，身后有人要把这个过于不同的alpha抓回去做实验，他得到消息一把拽着羽生就跑了起来，后面的人穷追不舍，可羽生倒是自在地抽空还能亲他两下啃他一口，搞的他又烦又乱，还觉得后面有人在看他俩打啵，让他很害羞。</p><p>就在这种复杂又诡异的梦境氛围下，金博洋突然被惊醒，猛然睁开眼睛坐起来，室内无比安静，只有他微微的喘息声。</p><p>他梦到羽生被人抓住，任他怎么想拉住他都不行，就这样他眼睁睁地看着羽生被人拖走，吓得他直接就醒了过来。</p><p>昏暗的室内没有灯光，太阳已经落山了，金博洋坐在床上恍惚了一会儿，没见到一旁的羽生。那里还有睡过的痕迹，但是温度早已散去，他急忙翻身下床跑出去，推开门，见到的就是两个守在门口的手下。</p><p>“羽生呢？”好不容易抓住人，他忙地问到，语气里都是焦急。</p><p>也不能怪他，就算他没有梦到什么，也终究是在担心羽生的易感期有没有过去——这事关系他的终身啊。</p><p>“少夫人，少主去处理事了，马上就回来。”手下见他出来了，恭敬地回答。</p><p>这……少主和少夫人今天下午也太激烈了吧……门口守着的两个人见金博洋这样，心底忍不住感叹到。</p><p>不怪他俩多想，金博洋身上的睡衣扣子最上面那颗被他睡开了，刚刚起来他又有点懵，出来的还急，也没检查一下就跑了出来，现在一颗扣子开着，漂亮的脖子锁骨上面都是一片艳丽的红，吻痕清晰可见，像是标签一样印在了雪白的皮肤上，格外引人注意。</p><p>“哦……”金博洋点点头，还没等他转身回去，羽生就回来了。</p><p>“你醒了？”羽生刚在门口坐了一会，后来有些事要去处理，怕金博洋醒来找不到他，于是安排了两个手下在门口等候。等他处理完眼前的事回来，就见到打开房门出来的金博洋。他长腿一迈，几步穿过正厅就走到金博洋的身边，见他这个模样，眯起了眼。</p><p>金博洋点点头，没吭声。</p><p>他脑子里都是他今天下午干那些事的画面，特别是现在羽生处于易感期的信息素过于活跃，从他露面开始，他的信息素就像是不受控制的脱缰野马一样奔着自己而来，粉红胡椒的味道包裹住他，让他不能忽视这个alpha的存在。</p><p>可是他真没想过要怎么面对他，希望他能不记得今天下午发生过什么，那一切都阿弥陀佛了……</p><p>可！是！ 身为作者的我和读者的各位看官能放过他们吗？</p><p>答案当然是“不能！”</p><p>于是乎，羽生记得每一个细节，金博洋也想拼命忘了每一帧画面，奈何人的记忆往往是与愿望相悖的，所以，他们两个对今天下午发生过的事情记忆深刻。</p><p>“怎么这么急？鞋子都不穿？急着见我？”羽生勾起唇角，笑的有些故意，他就想看金博洋害羞的样子。</p><p>“哪有？这不是想看看你正常了没有吗？不正常要早点送医院……诶！你干嘛！”金博洋反驳到，脸上飞上一片绯红。不过话还没说完，就见羽生弯腰上前，直接伸出手来把他一把横抱了起来。</p><p>金博洋吓的一个条件反射就抱住了他的脖子，整个人被他牢牢地横抱在身前，没有穿鞋的小脚丫还不好意思地向下压了压，想缩回去都没有地方。</p><p>“下次不要不穿鞋就跑出来，地上凉。”羽生嘱咐到。</p><p>“哦……”金博洋愣愣地看着他，点点头答应到。</p><p>哎妈呀，这么看我老公真俊！</p><p>金博洋不是第一次被他横抱了，可这次却很不一样，不知道是不是今天下午发生了那么多事的缘故，总之……</p><p>他觉得羽生真好看。</p><p>被美色迷昏了头……</p><p>“饿不饿？”羽生问。</p><p>“还行。”他回答着。</p><p>这时候，羽生偏过头看着愣愣的金博洋——整个人睡醒后呆毛都竖了起来，在头顶一颤一颤地挠他心底的痒痒，一双笑起来月牙似的眼睛睁的比平时大了许多，粉白的脸蛋有刚刚煮出来的红润，红彤彤的小嘴微张，说不出的可爱在膨胀。</p><p>他抱着人直接迈进了房间，用腿关上门之前对外面说了一声晚餐十分钟之后再摆，随着关上门的“砰”一声，阻隔了门口两个人想要看点什么现场的视线。</p><p>进了屋的羽生毫不客气地吻上了那张小嘴，在他惊愕的眼神里，笑着眯起眼睛品尝他口腔里的甜美，他一定要找机会，把这次易感期里没有品尝到的美好彻底吃回来。</p><p>晚饭比羽生预估的时间晚了十分钟，两个人出来的时候金博洋已经换好了衣服并且穿上了厚厚的鞋子，这二十多分钟他们俩到底干了些什么手底下的人不知道，但是看金博洋红到快要滴血的唇瓣，他们觉得，可能还是不要知道的好。</p><p>毕竟属狗的少主不好惹，不好惹。</p><p>——tbc——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. （二十一）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>金博洋现在和羽生相处的越来越融洽，那边金博洋爸妈的国外旅行结束，羽生安排他们一家三口见了一面，四个人一起吃了顿晚饭。</p><p>天爸天妈对羽生的职业虽然不太认可，但也没办法说什么不同意的话。这个alpha从社会地位到能力都没什么可挑剔的，而且你看他家那个皮猴似的娃这会儿居然如此乖巧，究竟是人性的扭曲还是道德的沦丧？哦，不对，划掉。究竟是收了性子还是被alpha给制服了？要知道这十几年以来金博洋都皮的不行，哪有那么容易就变乖巧？</p><p>羽生离开席位去加了两道菜，趁这档口，天妈赶快问金博洋一些刚刚没办法面对羽生说的事。</p><p>“天儿你和妈说实话，你俩是咋回事？”天妈这话憋了太长时间了，自从他俩被紧急送出国旅游，她就满脑子的疑惑，之前在手机里问的时候他都支支吾吾的，从没正面回答过，好不容易他们回来了，见上一面也难，所以啊，她要抓紧时间赶快问，可别是自家娃被人绑架了，强迫他呢。</p><p>“啊？没啥事啊，就是遇到了，看对眼了，他觉得我还行，我也觉得他不错，更何况他需要我的信息素，所以就这样了。”他总不能说小黄文的事，那会死人的。</p><p>“你确定？”沉默了很久的天爸开口问到。</p><p>“啊，确定啊。”金博洋为表肯定点了点头。</p><p>“……”天爸天妈纷纷沉默。</p><p>在他们看来一个在校学生和一个黑帮少主能有纠葛，这件事本身就很奇怪，就算是AO之间有一定的相互吸引，那也不至于隔山跨海的吸引吧？他们俩的相遇本来就是件很难解释的事情，更何况要把金博洋交给羽生结弦一辈子呢。做父母的总是要多方面考虑的。</p><p>“爸妈，我知道你们什么意思，他人挺好的啊，你看他也不是那种有事没事就抡大刀砍人的人，你们不要想太多。”金博洋安抚着父母，内心早说的不是这个了。</p><p>他这是不在易感期，易感期的时候抡起大刀削人的时候可比削苹果容易的多了——不过这都是他听说，实际上他也没见过，也没什么机会见，就权当没有了。</p><p>天妈似乎还想说些什么，只不过羽生这就回来了，她便噤了声。</p><p>一顿饭吃的倒是很和谐，羽生恭敬有礼，天妈天爸慈爱客气，金博洋充分表现出了“母慈子孝”的含义，一家人其乐融融，十分开心。</p><p>饭后，羽生安排手下把天爸天妈送回家，自己则带着金博洋回去了。原本天爸天妈是想带金博洋回家的，一家三口好久没有聚一聚了，可羽生不肯，偏说两位长辈舟车劳顿，回来要好好休息一段时间，况且他现在离开金博洋就会睡不好，所以要带他一起回去。</p><p>羽生一番话说的直白又带有威胁性，天爸天妈当着他的面也不好再多说什么，只能按照羽生的安排，坐上车子回家了。</p><p>金博洋听完他的话觉得特别无语，但是迫于父母在的压力他不好开口，什么叫“离开他就睡不好”？他俩在一起才睡不好的好吗？而且他不止晚上睡不好，早上更睡不好，谁知道躺在隔壁的alpha什么时候就发情，不在易感期的时候说过来摸摸蹭蹭就摸摸蹭蹭，易感期的时候就更别提了，如果不是他准备充足，谁知道什么时候就被吃的彻底。</p><p>可是他反抗不了了，短短不到两个月的时间，朝夕相处下来，他还真就慢慢地喜欢上了这个人。他知道这个人暴躁易怒，但对他却从未有过那样的态度，也许是他与他相处的时间不够长，还没有看透他的本质，可至少现在他觉得羽生还是一个不错的alpha。</p><p>时间过得很快，金博洋的平静生活却因为一个人的到来而被打破。</p><p>町田树，医院的医生，一个看上去很正经的alpha，羽生结弦的健康咨询师，羽生日常的身体检查激素测定都在他那里，包括提供他易感期的抑制剂。</p><p>金博洋不知道自己为什么会在周六的午后穿着羽生安排人给他买的小黄熊睡衣，趿拉着同款黄熊拖鞋，从床上爬起来坐在会客厅见町田树。</p><p>每天这个时候他都要睡午觉的，奈何今天怕是不成了。</p><p>町田树倒是一身很正统的衬衫，上下打点的十分精致的样子看起来就像个正经的医生。他坐在金博洋的对面，手旁放了一小叠资料，规规矩矩地坐在那里打量着金博洋。</p><p>果然是羽生会喜欢的类型，哪里看起来都像他最喜欢的那只熊，町田树在心里默默念到。</p><p>手下给他们俩端来了茶水，金博洋见东西都放好了了，这才有作为主人的自觉。</p><p>他端起杯子吹了一口热气，抱着他小口地嘬了一下，然后微微皱眉，把被子顺手放下，才开口说话。</p><p>“听说町田医生有东西要交给羽生，但是他不在，方便的话交给我也行。”金博洋说到。</p><p>“嗯，他们少主说了，东西可以交给他夫人。”町田树说着开始翻起手边这一叠材料，完全忽略掉金博洋硬撑出来气势的脸上因为“夫人”这个词有些不太自然的样子。“是这样的羽生夫人，你的alpha最近的身体检查结果出来的问题不小，已经大到需要我这个医生上门来提醒了。”</p><p>他哪里是想要上门提醒，作为羽生的朋友，他明明是找了借口来看热闹，他可是想亲眼看看能让羽生结弦心甘情愿地忍下两个易感期而不碰他的omega到底长什么样，究竟是不忍心伤害呢？还是下不去口吞了呢？这可是两个不同的概念。</p><p>不过现在他知道了，这是舍不得吃掉啊。</p><p>这么个软软糯糯的白团子包裹在他最喜欢的黄熊模样的睡衣里，完全是长在羽生的命脉上了，他能不喜欢吗？</p><p>啧啧啧，哪里找的这么可爱的omega啊，就这样被他扣下来了，真是造孽哦，这易感期爆发的时候岂不是会出大事？这个娃能受的住吗？还不被暴躁发狂的羽生啃到骨头渣子都不剩啊。</p><p>惨烈情况可以预见，是时候该提醒这个孩子给他的菊部投保了。</p><p>“咳。”金博洋不自然地咳了一声，他对那句“羽生夫人”还是很有意见的。能不能不要随随便便就给他安排新的称呼？冠夫姓什么的，太超出他的承受范围了。</p><p>“叫我金博洋吧，或者天天也行。”金博洋提醒了一句。</p><p>“额……”町田树欲言又止，止言又欲，忘了说啥【bushi】他就是有些迟疑，然后答应到:“好吧，羽生博洋夫人，这是你的alpha上次检查的体检结果，我想需要我给你进行详细的解释，特别说明一下他现在的状况。”</p><p>金博洋被他那句“羽生博洋夫人”惊到彻底石化，好吧，这个人是真的让他没有办法说什么，果然严谨，不愧是一位医生，他甘拜下风。</p><p>随便了，爱叫什么就叫什么吧，他不计较了行吧？</p><p>“他的身体有很大的问题吗？”金博洋把关注点放在了町田树本次的来意上，不再纠结称呼问题。</p><p>“他的身体问题一直都很大，只是这次之后更大了一些。本来这些事我应该告知他的，他要不要告知你是他的问题，可是现在他不在，有什么事叫我直接和你说，考虑再三，我决定把所有的问题都告诉你，这样也就免去了他可能隐瞒你的一些事情。”他看着金博洋的表情，故意顿了顿，见他没什么变化，他又继续说到:“我觉得作为羽生这个alpha的omega，你应该拥有知情权的。”</p><p>町田树不死心地又加了一句话，他就不信他这么讲，金博洋能继续像刚刚那样无动于衷。</p><p>不过他真的估计错了，金博洋就是沉得住气，他总觉得前面说太多废话都没什么用，说了半天不说正事的人，都算是在耍流氓。</p><p>有话快说，有屁快放，磨磨唧唧的，根本没有点干脆利落的劲，他听了半天都没听到重点，仿佛听了个寂寞。</p><p>“嗯，你说。”金博洋让他继续说下去。</p><p>町田树没有得到想象中的反应，心底下确实是有些五味杂陈的。他在这边说了半天对方一点反馈都没有，这让他觉得自己很失败啊，难道没穿白大褂就没有buff吗？怎么对方都不紧张不激动不叫喊着说对方居然有事情瞒他呢？</p><p>真是不好玩，和羽生一样无聊。</p><p>他见金博洋这样，只好把手上的材料递给他一份。金博洋伸手接过来却没有翻看，只是把他放到面前，规规矩矩端端正正的，就像是小学生放作业本一样。</p><p>他放好作业本，啊不，是羽生的体检材料，抬起头看着町田树，示意他说下去。</p><p>“你不看一下吗？”町田树问。</p><p>“看不懂。”金博洋很诚实，他怎么能看的懂那些指标，什么多了少了上升下降的，他要是能看懂就不用在课堂上坐着了。明明有送上门的医生为他说明羽生的身体情况，那他直接听他讲清楚就好了，为什么还要舍近求远地去自己翻阅这本天书呢？他图什么，图看不懂吗？</p><p>看不懂也要看，那就是浪费时间。金博洋表示这不划算，还是让他说吧。</p><p>“……”町田树第一次觉得，羽生结弦的omega不是一个普通人。</p><p>——tbc——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. （二十二）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>町田树见识了一把金博洋的“本事”，从脑洞到思维，他觉得是他自己固化了，这个omega是真的厉害，思维跳脱，也就是他这样的能降得住羽生，他俩不愧是一对儿，锁死吧，可别拆开祸害其他人了。</p><p>金博洋不知道自己现在就上了町田树心头的小本本，那个小本本上记载着他觉得不能惹的人，曾经羽生高挂榜首，但由于他俩熟悉，羽生身体的情况又是那样，所以有时候羽生在他这里还真讨不到便宜。</p><p>不过现在的金博洋就不一样了，他俩本就不熟，金博洋又不太按常理出牌，导致町田树各种无语，本来在脑子里导演好的东西，到了实际上却毫无用武之地，他觉得失败啊。</p><p>町田树本来以为他说的那些话能让金博洋有点兴趣，可他非但没有，而是习以为常地接受了。你能受得了alpha的欺瞒吗？一般人是受不了啊，他町田树也觉得会受不了，可他金博洋倒是一点儿都不介意，这多新鲜啊。</p><p>于是乎町田树把该说的不该说的都说了，比如羽生从什么时间开始就受困于易感期，比如他都经历过哪些生死危机，比如他现在的身体有多急切地需要omega，比如在这叠体检材料代表了什么。</p><p>他说的很清楚，金博洋听的也认真。唯一不一样的就是金博洋听完之后没有他预料中的过激反应，好像在听町田树讲一个无关紧要的故事一样。</p><p>说完这些的町田树没有看到想看的热闹，只好径自地离开了，金博洋吩咐羽生手底下的人去送他，都被他回绝了。</p><p>金博洋也不勉强他，拿着材料回到房间放下，爬上床补今天的午觉。</p><p>他并非冷血也不是无情，听完町田树讲述羽生的那些经历的时候，他也一直在思考和羽生之间的问题，但是过去的时光他终究无法参与，听町田树讲述的那些，他只能是一个旁观者。</p><p>是难过也好，无力也罢，终究都是过去的事了，他又如何改变？还有未来。町田树说羽生的身体到达了极限，再使用抑制剂的影响会更大，可他早就打定主意不管羽生的意见如何，他都会履行诺言，在下次帮他度过难挨的易感期。</p><p>那么町田树说的这些话，对他来说就没有任何意义了。</p><p>至于他说羽生对他的欺骗和隐瞒，在他看来这只是町田树不了解他的看法罢了。</p><p>如果町田树知道这些，可能要觉得自己这趟真的白跑了，不止羽生没被他挖苦到，就连他费劲唇舌想要在他们两个人之间搞点事出来，也被金博洋心大地忽略了。不管是作为助攻还是拆散他俩的人，町田树的行为都是无用的，徒劳而已。</p><p>至于羽生，丝毫不关心町田树来和金博洋聊过什么，毕竟他知道这位损友是不会有什么好话的。</p><p>时间飞逝，最近的羽生很忙，主要表现在吃饭晚，回房晚，抱着金博洋睡觉更晚。</p><p>别看我们羽生少主回来的晚，可是他起的早走的更早呀！</p><p>最近这一个星期羽生都十分忙碌，在帮派里几乎抓不到人影，除了吃饭和晚上睡觉。其他时间基本上都在外面奔波，就连和金博洋说话的次数都少了很多，即便是他天天都被羽生的手下从学校接出来住在这边。</p><p>不过该有的交流倒是没少，偶尔羽生就像是一只撒娇的大猫趴在金博洋的身上摸摸蹭蹭，等出了门又是猛虎一条，带着大杀四方的气势离开，那场面和电视剧里就差一条配好的bgm。</p><p>一天中午，金博洋在食堂打好午饭找了个空位置坐下，另一旁的宇野昌磨端着自己的餐盘过来，看了一圈后，停在金博洋身边问到:“我可以坐在这里吗？”</p><p>刚夹了一口豆角放到嘴里叼着的金博洋听到宇野的问话呆愣地看着他点点头，头顶的呆毛跟着他颤了颤，可爱极了。</p><p>宇野道了谢放下东西，坐在金博洋的对面开始吃午饭，两个人有一搭没一搭地聊着。</p><p>“听说博洋已经有alpha了？”宇野昌磨突然提到这件事。</p><p>“这……”金博洋很诧异宇野昌磨居然会问到这个。“嗯，是的。”</p><p>他很痛快地承认着。</p><p>他和宇野昌磨算不上熟悉，作为借读生，宇野在班级里的存在感本来就弱，更何况他平时很少说话也很少与人交际，上课的时候听课也不多，金博洋注意到他的时候，他几乎都在睡觉。班级的科任老师最开始的时候还会提醒他一句两句，久了自然连提都不会提。</p><p>金博洋知道他刚转校过来借读没什么朋友，加之两个人坐的又近，于是他偶尔会主动和宇野昌磨说上两句话，只是不多罢了。</p><p>今天中午倒是个意外，平时他在食堂里是遇不到宇野昌磨的。</p><p>“那是真的值得开心的一件事，只是不知道是什么样的alpha能够虏获博洋的心呢？”宇野昌磨出乎意料地突然问起这个，让金博洋一愣，他沉吟许久回答道:“他人好……”</p><p>“哦……看样子博洋很喜欢他了。”宇野昌磨笑了笑说，语气里带着一丝丝看热闹的意味。</p><p>宇野昌磨的问题没有让金博洋产生抗拒心理，他看起来并不是想要嘲讽或是揶揄，反而更像是一个孩童好奇地窥视世界，急需金博洋为他解答这些难题。</p><p>听到宇野昌磨说的话，金博洋愣了愣。他没有具体考虑过这个问题，因为他早就接受了身份上的转变，并且拥有了一个作为黑道老大的omega的自觉，认清了他契约婚姻的事实，反而没有怎么顾及到现在为止自己情感的变化历程。</p><p>他喜欢羽生吗？答案是必然的。得到这个确定的答案金博洋耗时仅用了0.1秒，根本没过脑子。那么他是因为身体的契合度产生的本能喜欢呢？还是因为他和羽生待久了自然而然地产生的感情呢？</p><p>这个他倒是没有想过。</p><p>于是金博洋没回答宇野昌磨这个问题，只是对他笑了笑。</p><p>“我好奇而已，没有其他意思的，博洋不要介意。”宇野见他不回答，特意解释了一下。</p><p>“没什么。”金博洋摇摇头，表示自己并没有觉得被冒犯，只是不知道要说什么才能回答他之前的话。</p><p>宇野见金博洋不说话陷入了沉思，于是他也开始将注意力放在面前的午餐上了。</p><p>这时候，金博洋的手机打进来了一通电话，是个陌生号码。</p><p>“喂，您好。”金博洋礼貌地接通电话。</p><p>“少夫人，您在哪里？少主出事了，让我来接你回去！”电话那边传来背景嘈杂的声音，但一字一句他听的清清楚楚。</p><p>“什么？他出什么事了？”金博洋一听对方说羽生又出事了，他心头咯噔一下。今早他出门上学之前羽生还好好的，不过一个上午，他能出什么事？</p><p>“来不及细说了，少夫人，您快出来，帮里已经派人去接你了，现在正在学校操场，您快跟他们回来，再晚就来不及了！”电话那边匆忙地说完就挂断了，金博洋想再多问两句话都不行。</p><p>“怎么了？发生什么大事了？”坐在对面吃饭的宇野昌磨见金博洋突然变化的脸色，也急着问了一声。</p><p>“他们说我家的alpha出事了。”金博洋捏着手机有点急。</p><p>“你先别着急，要不先给他打个电话问一问？或者回去看看？”宇野昌磨看起来似乎很淡定，和金博洋的急切仿佛是两个极端。</p><p>“嗯，好。”金博洋给羽生回拨了电话，响了几声后也没人接听，直到最后自动挂断，他又给刚刚打过来给他的号码回电话，却一直在占线。</p><p>金博洋越打越不淡定，信息的缺失让他脑子里多了很多不该有的生离死别的画面。刚刚电话里既然说会有人来接他，那他很快就可以回去的，一切等他回去就能清楚了。</p><p>“你先别急，我和你出去看看。”宇野昌磨提议着。</p><p>他刚刚听见电话那边说让金博洋先出去，可宇野昌磨觉得事情没那么简单。</p><p>金博洋点点头。</p><p>他不知道为什么，今天就是有点慌，心里很没底，好像要发生什么大事一样。</p><p>所以他没推辞。</p><p>两个人将餐盘送回回收处，一起从食堂离开，刚走出去，远远地就看见操场那边有四个人在东张西望，很明显不是学校的学生。</p><p>“是那几个人吧？”宇野眯着眼看着那群人问。</p><p>“嗯，应该是。”金博洋点头说到，“可是……”</p><p>“怎么了？”宇野昌磨见他似乎面有难色，于是问到。</p><p>“我不认识他们，印象中也没见过，每次羽生都是让他身边的人来接我，都不是这几个人啊。”金博洋回答着。</p><p>“是吗？这些人……”宇野昌磨皱起眉头……</p><p>我好像也都没见过呢……</p><p>——tbc——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. （二十三）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“这些人，我好像……”宇野的话没说完就噤了声。</p><p>“什么？”金博洋没听清。</p><p>“没什么，既然你不认识，那我们就不要和他们走了，你又不是不知道地址，我陪你一起去。”宇野昌磨一边思索着一边拉着金博洋往楼侧走去。</p><p>那边可以从教学楼穿过去，完全不用惊动任何人。</p><p>这边金博洋刚和宇野昌磨走出去几步，那边他的电话就响了，金博洋看了看，还是之前那个陌生的号码。</p><p>“别接，我们先走。”宇野按住他即将要接听的手，拉着他就钻进了教学楼里先躲了起来。</p><p>金博洋的手机响铃渐渐停止，打开手机里的电话本拨打羽生和这里有的另外两个手下的号码——无一例外，全部都是无人接听。</p><p>“一定是出事了。”金博洋说到。</p><p>“没错，我觉得有什么不太对劲，我想在这个时候能来接你的，未必是你的alpha，你还是小心点的好。”宇野分析着。</p><p>“嗯，我觉得你说的对。”金博洋点点头，他也感觉出了哪里有问题。</p><p>首先，羽生不会让他不熟悉的人来学校接他，虽然上次他易感期的时候是田中刑事派人来的，好几个人他都不认得，但是毕竟来的人多，个别的他也眼熟，所以他能放心地跟着他们走。另外，就算羽生那里真的出了什么事，他也一定不会在正常上课的时间打扰他，更别提现在这种根本联系不到人的时候了。上次在课堂上闯进来也是田中刑事的人，和羽生无关。</p><p>所以一定是出事了。</p><p>金博洋和宇野昌磨一起溜进了教学楼里，找了个方便的位置躲在窗子旁看操场上那几个人的动静。那边的人也不傻，他们很快地意识到了金博洋察觉到他们的不对劲，并且主动地和他们断掉了联系。</p><p>他们一群人有很明显商量的阶段，然后几个人迅速地分开向几个地方走去，看起来是要在校园里找他了。</p><p>“我们不能待在这里了。”宇野分析了一下形势说到。</p><p>“嗯，我也觉得，走，我们先从学校出去。”金博洋也知道这群人是为了找他才到学校里来的，只要他不在学校了，那他才安全。</p><p>金博洋虽然不清楚这群人的目的，但是来者不善，种种迹象都表明了他们之间有阴谋。</p><p>至于是什么阴谋，他不用多想也能知道。</p><p>控制住了他，就可以用他来要挟羽生了，那些言情小说都是这么写的，柔弱omega永远都是alpha的软肋。先不说他能不能成为羽生的软肋，但是金博洋也不是白给的呀。那些小说的套路他可是太清楚了。omega被抓过去会受到怎样的虐待全看作者心情，运气好的omega会被alpha完好无损地救回去，从此两个人相亲相爱共度余生。运气不好的omega或是被糟蹋，或是受伤，或是救援过程中alpha受伤，总之要虐你虐的死去活来，甚至真的虐死omega，然后让alpha再找一个和他一样的omega来做替身以示怀念，有一说一，这种狗血剧情他只想打爆作者狗头，真不知道为什么还有一群人在为这种文哭唧唧，难道真爱不香吗？</p><p>对此金博洋逃跑的腿完全不受脑子控制，因为脑子已经去搞脑洞了，但是身子还在受迫于生存的本能，在那里机械地奔跑着。</p><p>很快他们利用对地形熟悉的优势从侧面穿过教学楼，出去之前还在楼上的窗子旁看了一眼，那几个人还好都没注意到这边。</p><p>不过他们两个不敢走正门，金博洋不知道正门那边会不会有人在等着，于是只好和宇野商量了一下最近的路线——从教学楼出去直接到最近的栅栏旁，然后翻过去就行。栅栏外面有没有人他们一目了然，但是翻的过程暴露的更是直观，这一点他们要赌一赌运气了。</p><p>商量好之后他们两个迅速跑到栅栏下，凭借从小到大招猫逗狗爬树掏鸟的本事，金博洋蹭蹭蹭几下就翻了过去，这利落的模样一点都不像娇柔的omega。</p><p>翻到栅栏外的金博洋直接蹦了下去，他想帮一下宇野昌磨，毕竟对他的身高而言，这个栅栏确实是高了。</p><p>还没等金博洋开口，那边宇野见他落地，于是踩着栏杆比他手脚利落地爬了上去，完全看不出腿短的劣势，在金博洋感叹的时候，他也翻过来落了地。</p><p>厉害了。</p><p>“别看了，快走！”宇野拍了金博洋一巴掌喊到，于是他们俩低着头，脚步匆匆地离开了学校。</p><p>跳栅栏这事不管是被学校抓到还是被抓金博洋的人抓到，都是个大问题，还不快跑等着人来吗？</p><p>金博洋这边的手机又响了起来，宇野示意他接起来听听看那边怎么说，于是金博洋点开了接听键顺便开了外放。</p><p>“少夫人你去哪里了？”电话里传出来的声音已经不是之前的恭敬和急切，反而是一种肆无忌惮的挑衅。难道他们已经知道他跑了？</p><p>“什么事？”金博洋忍着心下的惊诧故作平静地说到:“我肚子不舒服在卫生间，你们等我一下，我马上就好。”</p><p>“少夫人不要自作聪明，你不出来，学校里有那么多的人，你早晚都要出来的，你也不想无辜的人受你牵连吧？”那边传来的话语已经明显地带上了威胁。</p><p>“所以你们不是羽生派来的了？说吧，有什么目的？”这下金博洋反而松了一口气，脚下却没停和宇野继续走着。</p><p>既然对方肯和他摊牌，那反而证明了他们没有拿羽生怎么样，原来骗他是为了不让他发现，也不想让他和羽生取得联系，现在知道金博洋不会跟他们一起走了，于是准备鱼死网破。</p><p>“有人告诉我羽生结弦的夫人见过世面，我还不信，没想到啊，还真有点胆色。”那边听起来貌似是为首的人说到。</p><p>“承蒙夸奖，愧不敢当。”金博洋这小词杠杠的就是一点都不惧他。废话，他连易感期的羽生都没怕过，还能怕这？</p><p>对方不外乎就想用他来威胁羽生罢了，抓不到他还用什么威胁？难不成想用学校里的人来威胁他就范？别傻了，他才不是三岁小孩。</p><p>“我见识短浅，只能躲起来保命，你有什么事去找羽生吧，我这里不奉陪，再见。”金博洋出乎意料地把羽生结弦给抬出来，并且不给对方任何说话的机会直接把电话挂断了。</p><p>宇野昌磨也被他的操作给惊呆了，一般这种情况不都应该是对方说什么“你不出现我就炸了学校杀了你的同学”之类的话逼他出现吗？结果对方没等威胁他呢他就把电话挂了，还能这样？</p><p>“你……这……”宇野昌磨没见过这情形，有些震惊。</p><p>“干嘛这么惊讶啊。”金博洋笑笑说，“只要我听不到对方的威胁，那他就威胁不到我，况且我相信他们不会把这件事变成社会公共事件的，他们的目的是用我来威胁羽生……额……就是我的alpha，伤害其他人对他们一点好处都没有，而且也没必要。所以只要我不在学校了，其他人就是安全的。”</p><p>宇野昌磨点点头，他觉得金博洋分析的很对，“那我们快走吧。”</p><p>于是两个人立刻打了一辆车离开了学校。</p><p>一路上金博洋都在不停地给羽生那边拨电话，但是一直没人接。</p><p>“你多换几个人试试？”宇野昌磨提醒他，于是金博洋开始给他所有电话本里和羽生相关的人都打了一遍。</p><p>幸运的是日野龙树的电话有人接听。</p><p>“喂？”那边的声音十分嘈杂，几乎要震碎了金博洋的耳膜。</p><p>“喂，我是金博洋，羽生在吗？”他嘟嘟嘟的声响后终于接通，金博洋急忙地说到，甚至连对方到底是不是日野龙树都没有确定。</p><p>“在，都在！卧槽！居然敢踢老子，你给我等着！”那边就正经地说了一句，后面都是他的骂人声和打斗声。</p><p>金博洋没有挂断电话，他眼角突突地跳着，一直在听那边传来的声音，努力地辨别，试图听到些什么。</p><p>可是那边的叫骂声、嘶吼声和打架的声音搅成了一团，他根本分不清，甚至不知道他们都在哪里打成这个样子。</p><p>最后不知道是不是谁误碰了电话，金博洋这边突然变成了忙音，没有回声。</p><p>金博洋抿着唇关上手机屏幕，目光透过车窗向远处看着，出租车飞快地向前驶去，两边的树木和人都在远离。</p><p>“害怕吗？”宇野昌磨目视前方状似无意地问。</p><p>金博洋转过头，然后摇了摇头。</p><p>“这可能是他们生活中的常态吧，只是我没经历过而已。”他说。“普通家庭出生的我以前没有见过这些，所以不知道还有人会以这样的方式生活，现在见识到了，也就理解了。说到底他们和其他职业有什么区别呢？在那里的很多人都是出生时就注定了要面对这些，不管是继承家业也好，还是生活所迫也好，这个社会就是这样的运转模式，没有他们，也会有另外一群人做这些，本质有什么区别呢？”</p><p>宇野昌磨点点头，“能欣然接受也是好的，免得你面对这些从未见过的场面而手足无措。”</p><p>“我确实挺无措的，就像现在这样。”金博洋摊手，表示他现在还不知道发生了什么，但是至少他现在可以保证自己的安全。</p><p>“行吧，所以你现在除了回去等也没有其他办法了。”宇野叹气。</p><p>“大概吧。”金博洋也没办法。</p><p>“那你想想看，你家那位最近有没有和你说过什么？在这一片……貌似也不多。”宇野思考着说到。</p><p>“说过什么……说过什么……”金博洋用手指点着腿，回忆起最近这几天羽生和他说过的话……</p><p>“说过……永夜路！”金博洋突然想到两天前的晚上，羽生回来的很晚，爬上床上抱着他就不撒手，金博洋被他压的受不了，推了两下没推开就被他制止了。那天晚上的羽生特别累，嘴里还念叨，说等这两天浅罗湾的货走完了，很多事情就能一并解决，他就能空下时间早点回来了。当时金博洋被他抱的太紧只顾着挣扎了，没怎么接话，最后实在挣脱不开只能任由他抱着睡过去，第二天早上羽生走的又早，他帮派里的事金博洋又不怎么上心，就没再追问。</p><p>“走，师傅，咱们去永夜路。”宇野昌磨对着司机说到。</p><p>“好嘞！”司机听到这话猛打方向盘，车子转了个弯换个方向飞驰而去。</p><p>——tbc——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. （二十四）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>永夜路的尽头隐藏着一个不大的帮派，那里现在管事的人是一个年轻气盛的alpha。上一任老大死的蹊跷，对外公布的死因是意外，可帮里很多人并不是这样认为。本来就有不少人对上任老大临终前传位给这人的决定颇有意见，然而新上任的这位更是没有什么威望，做的几件事都有不得人心，里里外外对他有意见的人比比皆是，这位alpha的处境可算得上是内忧外患。</p><p>可偏偏新掌权的这位丝毫不在意他所处的困境，反而急于扩张自己的势力，试图通过这种方式来证明自己的能力，所以他们最近和羽生这边抢生意抢的厉害。</p><p>羽生所经营的帮派本来就和传统意义上的不同，他一直在做正经的生意，那些看起来的打砸抢烧不过是一种方式和手段罢了，单看他生起气来只砸了便利店孩子的玩具车泄愤，从来没打算打孩子，就知道他不是那种残暴不堪杀人如麻的人。</p><p>脾气暴躁并不代表他这个人嗜血残暴，羽生现在做的生意都是在洗白他们帮派，很多都可以直接拿到明面上来的，但是地下那些也没有直接放弃，毕竟很多合作是基于稳定的基础，不过羽生的原则从来没有变过，该不碰的东西一次都没碰过。</p><p>最近他这么忙也是因为这些突发的变故，原本已经谈好的事情中间出现了变数，导致他不得不分出精力来处理，今天下午是他们商定好最后谈判的时候，谈判地点就设在了永夜路上——离那个帮派并不是特别远的地方。</p><p>金博洋晚上睡觉的时候听羽生有一搭没一搭地说过这件事，也提了永夜路这个地方，他猜刚刚在电话里出现冲突的地方一定是那里，他急忙让司机开车赶过去。</p><p>车子很快便行驶到了永夜路上，但是这条路并不短，对这些事一无所知的金博洋也不知道目的地在哪。</p><p>“直走，慢点开。”宇野昌磨看金博洋抓耳挠腮地急得根本坐不住，他抬头吩咐到，司机马上把速度降了下来，随着车流缓缓地向前开着。</p><p>“你看那边吧，我看这边，估计能找到什么线索。”宇野对他说到。金博洋点点头，于是一人一边看向窗外道路两旁的店铺，试图找寻一些蛛丝马迹。</p><p>金博洋总觉得刚刚电话里的动静这么大，绝不可能是在僻静的角落里。永夜路再长也不过是一条路，怎么他们都会走到头。</p><p>快到了。</p><p>宇野盯着前面，在心底默念。</p><p>果然，在不起眼的小窄巷子口他们发现了端倪。</p><p>“博洋快来看，这两个人是不是和出现在学校里的人很像？”宇野拉了金博洋一把惊呼着。</p><p>金博洋马上转过头看马路的另一侧，确实发现了守在巷口的两个人，很明显是在放哨。</p><p>“我觉得是，师傅，我要在前面下车。”金博洋对司机说到。“宇野，这是我自己的事，不能把你连累进来，你坐车回去，我过去看看。”</p><p>宇野昌磨很惊讶，他没想到金博洋会这样安排。他笑了笑，摇摇头。“我还是跟着你吧，放你自己下去我可不放心，我既然都出来了，就没有在这时候就走的道理。”</p><p>“师傅，您在前面找个地方停下就行。”宇野昌磨说到。</p><p>“好。”司机找了个可以停车的地方把他们两个放了下去，金博洋还来不及肉疼自己的打车钱，就和宇野昌磨装作普通路人的样子往路口靠近。</p><p>越走近越能听到略微杂乱叫喊的声音，金博洋不禁心下一惊。既然有人在门口守着，怕不是拿定主意要在里面把羽生他们解决掉了，门口这两个人要怎么搞，他需要好好想想。</p><p>“我们要怎么过去里面？在大街上打人吗？”金博洋小声问到。</p><p>“不至于，让他们进去就行了。”宇野昌磨思考着说到。</p><p>“怎么进去？难不成过去自报家门啊？那不是去送死吗？”金博洋不解。</p><p>“你就说你是谁，让他们进去一个人通报一声，剩下咱俩对付一个还不行吗？”宇野昌磨脑袋一转想到这个办法。</p><p>金博洋虽然觉得不妥，但也没多说什么。很快，两个人就走到巷子口，直接向里面走去。</p><p>刚进窄巷，入口处的两个人就挡住了他们的去路。</p><p>金博洋一个omega到没有怕这两个alpha的信息素压制，反而冷冷地盯着他们两个。</p><p>“告诉你们老大，他请的人到了，让他出来见。”金博洋的气势一端起来，还真像那么回事，宇野昌磨都忍不住偷偷给他竖起大拇指点个赞。</p><p>“你谁啊？还想让我们老大出来？两个小孩子要玩去一边去，到这儿来玩活腻味了吧？别惹大爷我，这会儿正不痛快着呢，赶紧走，别让大爷我揍你啊。”巷子口一个流里流气的小喽啰嘴里不干不净地骂着，他是刚被老大训斥完之后派到这里守门的，整个人都在憋着气，这会儿看见金博洋和宇野这两个年轻的小孩还以为是谁过来闹着玩呢。</p><p>金博洋二话没说一巴掌就扇了过去，力气之大让他歪了半边身子。</p><p>“嘴上再这么没个把门的，就不是这一巴掌的事了。”他揉着手掌放下狠话，继续说到:“让你们进去通报就快去，我耐心不多，出了问题你们自己担着。”</p><p>被打了一巴掌的小喽啰根本没料到金博洋能直接动手，半张脸踏踏实实地接了这么一巴掌，整个人都被他打懵了。回过神来又被这么强的气势压了一头，倒是不敢发作了，只能愤恨地瞪着他，往巷子里走去。</p><p>金博洋的手心里都是汗，他紧张的很，只不过表面故作镇定罢了。他没想过具体要怎么办，但这一套猛如虎的操作做下来还真起到了震慑的作用，被他打了的人真就乖乖地走了。</p><p>就连宇野昌磨都被他惊到了，没想到金博洋还有这么个本事，他是真的不怕挨揍吧？头这么铁？</p><p>另外一个守着巷口的人很明显没有离开的那个有本事，金博洋斜晲了他一眼，抬腿就往里面走，对方居然没有拦下他们两个。</p><p>金博洋和宇野昌磨不知道的是，这个人本来就是羽生安排进来的接应，就算他不认得金博洋，那他也不会阻止有其他人来找对方麻烦，毕竟敌人的敌人就是朋友。</p><p>金博洋很容易地就被他放进去了。</p><p>进去报信的人刚推门进去，大门就被紧紧地关上了。等到金博洋和宇野到了门口，里面的嘈杂声反倒不如之前清晰。他们俩疑惑地对视一眼，一时间没敢动。</p><p>他对里面的情况没办法判断。</p><p>如果羽生占据了上风那么他进去也不会有什么危险，如果不是，那他就是羊入虎口。</p><p>现在报信的人还没出来，金博洋更是不敢估计里面的情况，这会门外的他们都不知道，还是谨慎些比较好。</p><p>宇野在门口看了看表示这样耗下去也不是办法，直接到门口踹了一脚，对合的大门就这样打开了，里面的情况一览无余。</p><p>门里门外几波人都因为大门被踹开而停止动作，金博洋就在门外正中间站着，一副遗世独立的样子，过于惹眼。</p><p>羽生看见他的那一瞬间有些恍惚，好像他从天而降的模样周围萦绕着圣光。这不只是他的omega，还是他的救赎。</p><p>趁羽生呆愣的时候，对方原本已经被制住的头头忽然向羽生撞去，羽生躲闪不及被他撞倒在地，原本跟在羽生身边的手下人在此刻却倒戈相向，一把匕首直接抵住他，试图让场上所有人都停下。</p><p>“羽生！”金博洋见到形势瞬间变化根本顾不得害怕，两步迈进门里就要冲过去，却被那人手上的匕首给喝退了步伐。</p><p>“都别动，否则我现在就杀了他。”那人的匕首抵住羽生的喉咙，将他拉起来挡住自己。</p><p>“果然是你啊。”羽生叹了口气，语气里有说不清的意味。“我一直不愿意相信是你背叛我，所以并没对你设防反而把你带在身边，你已经在这个位置了，还想要什么呢？”</p><p>羽生语气中有无尽的疲累与感慨，他真的不希望这个人是叛徒。</p><p>“没错，是我，为什么不能是我？”那人情绪很激动地说。</p><p>金博洋见过挟持羽生的那个人。他是羽生的一个手下，叫键山优真，年龄不大，是羽生颇信任的小孩儿。他虽然比不上田中刑事和日野龙树，但也跟着他进进出出很多次，算的上是亲近的人了。就连接他放学回帮派的事，他也做过。要知道羽生根本没有让其他人去接过他，基本上都是他比较信任的人。</p><p>“我有身份有地位，有能力有家世，我为什么要听你的指使为你鞍前马后地做事，我为什么不能当老大？”键山优真愤恨不满地说到。</p><p>键山优真的家世确实不错，他父亲也曾经是羽生他们帮派里某个堂口的管事，但是因为走的早，就只留下了他一个孩子。羽生一直对他家都很照顾，所以把他带在身边，却没想到这样的行为居然惹得他不满，从而引起了这场争斗与叛变。</p><p>“所以你就出卖我们？你对得起这些兄弟吗？”一旁的日野龙树很是难受，他怒声问到。</p><p>“没错，是我和他们交换的消息，也是我们在这里设的局。说什么对得起对不起的，你们手上沾了血的时候怎么没想过兄弟呢？”他鄙夷地说到，随后偏过头对着羽生。“少主你不是特别聪明吗？怎么就没怀疑过我呢？现在是不是特别后悔？”键山优真看不惯羽生很久了，在他看来，脾气暴躁的羽生根本不适合在这个位置上待着，很多生意明明可以赚钱他为什么不做？很多换种方式就能达到目的的方法他偏要说是投机取巧，装模作样地守着那些规矩，多可笑？</p><p>如果是他，他一定不会用那些蠢笨的办法把自己锁在责任、道义里，那些东西就是骗人的空话，他们这条路上的能有几个人会遵守？只有他罢了！</p><p>“所以你就用羽生给你的信任来伤害他？”金博洋听到他的话十分气愤，这种叛徒不要脸还有理了？“甚至利用他给你的信任到学校来抓我？还用无辜人的性命威胁我？你到底有没有良心啊？”</p><p>金博洋没忍住地说到。</p><p>“你还去抓了博洋？”羽生眉头立刻皱了起来。</p><p>“是啊，这不是让你们团聚吗？我这么贴心，少主你应该谢谢我的。”键山说到。</p><p>“我谢你个大头鬼！”金博洋十分生气地怒骂。</p><p>——tbc——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. （二十五）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>金博洋生气的怒骂着，可羽生还在键山手里，他们所有人都不敢轻举妄动，对方的头目也站在羽生身边，用他威胁着在场的人。</p><p>“羽生少主啊，没想到吧？栽在了自己人的手上。我是派人去接了你的omega回来，电话号码都是键山小弟给我的，怎么样，看到他你是不是很高兴啊？哈哈哈”那个小头头对羽生挑衅地说到，看着在场人的脸色，他骄傲极了。</p><p>如果他这次能重创羽生结弦，那他一定会稳坐帮派老大的地位，到时候想做什么生意都不必束手束脚的，那些看不起他的人，他都要让他们瞧瞧自己的厉害！</p><p>“别笑了，真难听。”金博洋忍不住打断对方的笑声，“你说你笑的像个公鸭子似的，能不能把嘴闭上，嘎嘎嘎的烦死人了！”。</p><p>“我又不是你抓来的，你嘚瑟个什么劲啊？”金博洋继续教训到:“别说的你好像干成了多大事似的，靠着别人背叛取得的胜利很骄傲吗？你怎么就能保证自己不被别人背叛？有本事自己干一番事业，天天搞这种勾心斗角的事，活该你一辈子活在阴暗里见不得光。”</p><p>金博洋气到开麦喷人，这场面是羽生结弦都没见过的，这更是惊呆了在场的所有人。</p><p>好家伙，这少夫人从嘲讽技能MAX啊，这要是打游戏活脱脱的是个脸T，能把仇恨拉的满满的。</p><p>“你！”小头头被他讽刺的脸涨得通红，甚至说话都要说不出了。</p><p>“我什么我？”金博洋无所畏惧地说。“看你这样子对得起你的手下吗？帮派发展不容易，多少年的基业都有可能毁在一个决定上，作为领导人，你不想着怎么让他们安稳地生活，反而用这些卑鄙的手段，难道你不怕这些手段没有用处的那一天自己会是什么下场吗？连累这群替你卖命的兄弟们是什么下场吗？今天你为了威胁羽生去学校威胁无辜的人，明天他们就有可能因为你的决定而送掉性命，不考虑其他人的感受，你做什么老大？”</p><p>“还有你。”他骂完那个头头转过来又对上了键山优真。“你多大个小屁孩就想展示自己的能力啊？没经历过社会毒打吧？羽生从来没苛待过你，你不懂的感激也就算了，还想着谋权篡位？你先掂量自己那二两重的脑子能不能撑起来一个帮派的发展，再说自己有没有本事有没有家世好吗？”金博洋骂起人来像是个机关枪一样，和偶尔茶壶煮饺子倒不出的情形简直是天差地别。</p><p>“你以为你和他合作把羽生搞垮你就能得到你想要的地位吗？你也太天真了吧？就算是羽生辞职不干了，论资历和能力也轮不到你来坐这第一把交椅。你当这是太子接玉玺登基继承皇位大家都无条件服从呢？没有真本事你就算是登基上去了也迟早脸着地摔下来。还有你是不是不知道‘德不配位’这个词是什么意思啊？需要我开个小葵花妈妈课堂讲解一下吗？”金博洋越骂越起劲，周围围观的人现在不仅仅是惊讶，更多的是崇拜。</p><p>少夫人果然不是等闲之辈，这嘴炮一流战斗力真强，不愧是写少主小黄文的高手，真是太厉害了！</p><p>“你闭嘴！”键山经不起金博洋言语的刺激身子抖的厉害，抵在羽生颈侧的刀也在贴着他纤长的脖颈移动，锐利的刀锋擦过他的皮肤，在上面留下红痕，开始沁出红色的血丝来。</p><p>金博洋见他越发地激动眉头也紧皱起来，他本想把他激到情绪失控，让羽生有机会脱身，可谁知道情绪是失控了，手倒是没松，这样下去不行啊。</p><p>“你让我闭嘴我就闭嘴？你算那颗小白菜？你脾气那么大，说话那么冲，你上辈子是二踢脚吗？说炸就炸？你瞪什么瞪？眼睛还没有羽生一半大呢，瞪又有什么用！”金博洋紧紧地盯着他的动作，生怕自己哪一眼没注意到，他就伤了羽生。</p><p>“你！”键山优真这会儿的火气被他兜头浇了一桶油，蹭蹭地向上翻滚着，他把刀子从羽生颈侧移开直指金博洋，好像下一秒就要和他同归于尽。</p><p>羽生抓住这个机会，手肘用力地向后击打键山的肚子，趁他吃痛松手的空档直接夺下了他手里的刀子，然后对着他的膝盖狠狠地踹了一脚，键山支撑不住，直接跪倒在地。</p><p>整套动作发生在眨眼之间，院子内的人几乎没看清羽生是怎样动手的，局势一瞬间就颠倒了过来。其他人看自家少主已经没事，瞬间士气高涨，冲上去就把手边的对家给打倒在地。</p><p>羽生制住了键山之后，并没有来得及拦住奔向金博洋的那个小头目，他刚刚在这里静止了很久，就连金博洋骂他他都没说什么，趁着羽生挣脱没人注意他的这个时候他，把手伸向了金博洋。</p><p>看来这个omega是真的厉害，也真的会是他的保命符。</p><p>就在金博洋即将被他抓到手的那一刻，不知道什么时候接近他们的宇野昌磨偷偷溜进战局当中，仗着自己的个头小，给了这位小头目致命的一脚，直接踹在了他的屁股上，把人踹到失去控制直接扑倒在金博洋身边的空地上，吓得金博洋抬起了一条腿躲避。</p><p>“谢谢谢谢。”金博洋连忙道谢，没想到和他一路“同甘共苦”的同学居然这么厉害，他还真是小看了他，以后宇野上课睡觉的时候他一定坐直一些，帮他挡挡老师的视线。</p><p>“不用客气。”宇野昌磨说话的时候还是很腼腆的，但是下手可没那么腼腆，一脚就踩住对方的脖子后面，任那个小头目怎么挣扎都没能起来。那滑稽的模样像极了被翻过来仰放的乌龟，努力地想要挣扎着起来，却始终不能如愿。</p><p>羽生见金博洋危险一颗心都提到了嗓子眼，还好有人替他拦下了，否则羽生不知道要怎么去补救。</p><p>键山优真这边被他制住，其他人也纷纷加快速度解决掉身边的敌人，本来抵抗就不够积极的小喽啰们一看他们的头目都被人踩在脚下，更是失去了抵抗的意志，很快就被他们收缴了武器，赶到一起蹲着了。</p><p>键山优真愤恨地瞪着羽生和金博洋两个人，那边处理完小喽啰们的手下过来把地上这两个人都捆起来，这时候羽生才得空走到金博洋的身边伸出手来将他抱个满怀。</p><p>“没事了，不用怕。”羽生轻声的说，像是在安慰他，也像是在安慰自己。</p><p>金博洋把脸埋在他颈侧摇了摇头，不算太长的头发扫过羽生的耳朵，痒痒的。</p><p>“我不怕，你放心。”金博洋回抱住他，声音闷闷的回荡在羽生的胸前，只有他们两个人能听到。</p><p>那边的手下将人都处理完毕，羽生才恋恋不舍地放开金博洋，在他额角亲了一口之后，这才舍得去处理眼前的事。</p><p>金博洋拉住他，看了看羽生被键山划伤的脖颈，发现那只是蹭破了表皮，没什么大问题，这才松了一口气。</p><p>羽生摸了摸他的头表示没什么大碍，收获了金博洋甜甜的微笑之后离开他走远了。</p><p>一旁忙完的手下们嗤嗤地笑着，又迫于少主的威压而不敢大声。然而宇野和田中等人只觉得辣眼睛，你们这也太腻歪了。</p><p>现在笑的傻呵呵的金博洋哪里有刚刚骂人的架势，川剧变脸可能都没他变的快。看着羽生那群手下又是揶揄又是看乐子的眼神，金博洋撇了撇嘴，一点都不在意。</p><p>反正我俩是合法的，你们不想看也没用。</p><p>哼！</p><p>“我早就知道身边有内鬼了。”羽生对着被绑起来的两人人说到。</p><p>他们两个人听完这句话后大吃一惊。</p><p>“怎么可能？”键山优真不敢相信。</p><p>“没什么不可能的，我知道有人在背着我和外面联系，所以我才设计了今天这场戏让你自己跳出来，同时把他也解决掉。”羽生对键山说到，同时示意着那边的小头目。</p><p>羽生叹气，撑在他俩身边找了个舒服的地方坐下，顺手拉过金博洋，让他坐在自己身边歇一歇，然后有摆了摆手，手底下的人训练有素地自己找地方歇着去了。</p><p>把人都安排好，羽生又对堂下两个“阶下囚”说到:“作为一个刚上位的领导者，首先考虑的不是稳定军心而是对外扩张，这是你的第一个错误；你想要变得更强，这一点没有问题，但是你的手段卑鄙，方法拙劣，这就是第二个错误；与人结盟却用人不善，这是你第三个错误。你觉得不服气，认为自己有本事能拿走我的生意甚至可以搞垮我，可你要知道，你作为领导者上无统筹谋划的能力。下无团结兄弟的本事，只知道滥用蛮力和龌龊的手段，又怎么能成功？”</p><p>“还有你，键山。”羽生结弦继续说到。“你觉得自己做的万无一失，可你不知道隔墙有耳，你更不知道什么是以德服人，你年龄虽然小但是足够狂妄自大，这一点就可以让你栽个大跟头。”</p><p>“这世上没有不透风的墙，你认为的永远不是你可以掌握的，算了，多说无益，带他们两个回去。”羽生懒得做他们的心灵导师，直接让日野龙树带他们回去处理了。</p><p>“嗯，那这群人呢？”日野龙树问到。</p><p>“找几个兄弟把他们遣送回去吧，反正也不远。”羽生说完，释放了不少alpha信息素压制他们，然后便拽着金博洋离开了。</p><p>那边的日野龙树打扫战场收拾残局，忙完了也带着弟兄们押着两个人回去。</p><p>——tbc——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. （二十六）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>羽生将后续的事情交给在场的日野龙树来处理，除了眼前这些人和事之外，还包括后续和对方帮派之间的协商与交涉，出了这么大的事，总是要有个说法的。</p><p>安排完眼前事物的羽生带着金博洋回去休息并且处理伤口，他知道这么大的事自己的omega撑不住的。</p><p>路上金博洋叫羽生结弦交代过程——很明显这件事羽生心里有数，而不是像他之前所认知的那样危险。</p><p>怕惹金博洋生气的羽生结弦在这个时候确实是怂了些，于是他老老实实地和金博洋解释了一番。</p><p>事实上，羽生是知道自己帮派里有内鬼的，只是不敢确定到底是谁。为了找出这个人，他也费了好大一番功夫，直到能够确定这人的身份之后，他才敢谋划这些。包括之前的忙碌与各项工作的交涉，这也不单单是为了麻痹键山优真，让他觉得羽生对这些事毫不知情，更多的则是在布局谋划，确保真正动手的时候可以将损失降到最低。</p><p>所以他做了这个局。</p><p>帮派之间的争斗必然会有耗损，既有利益交涉就一定会有人觊觎，这都是无法避免的，可如何降低损失才是一个领导者需要具备的能力，很显然，这一局羽生赢了。</p><p>就算帮派之间的纷争不断，可人也是要生活的，生意也是要做下去的。这样就不可避免地交锋与设局，但是生意归生意，金博洋可不在他布局范围之内，所以当他见到金博洋破门而入的时候心头确实紧张。他没想到，这群人真的丧心病狂到会派人去学校抓金博洋来威胁他。还好他没什么事，否则自己大概要自责内疚一辈子。</p><p>羽生不得不承认他陷在了爱情里，也许是第一眼就被金博洋给吸引住了，所以他才有把人抓来签订合约的出格举动，只是那时候的他不愿意承认罢了。</p><p>可笑的是，他羽生结弦居然是在金博洋如此逼问他计划的时候才认清了自己的内心，他有些自嘲的笑了笑，金博洋不解其意，反而紧紧地攥住了他的手。</p><p>其实他是误会了。</p><p>金博洋见羽生露出那样的表情，还以为他在感慨自己识人不清用人不明，觉得他在惋惜和懊恼，喟叹帮派里的背叛与争端。于是他主动地握住他的手，以示安慰。可实际上并不是这么回事，他的动作反倒让羽生心头激荡，如果不是在车上，如果不是怕金博洋刚刚经历过那些危险，他真的想把人好好地抱在怀里温存。</p><p>有那么一瞬间，羽生真的想丢掉那些仪式感的枷锁，管他是否是未成年，他只想拥有他。</p><p>很快，车子就停了下来，金博洋想放开羽生的手下车，却被他反手扣住了手指，于是两人不得不从同一方车门下来，金博洋任由羽生牵着手带回了房间里。</p><p>进门后，金博洋回手关上门的同时落了锁。一路上羽生的想法他不清楚，可他的想法自己很清楚。一切的紧张和担忧终将归于平静，可心头的情感翻覆却如波澜。</p><p>他晃了晃手，让羽生放开他，然后取出房间里存放的小药箱，让羽生坐在床上，要给他上药。</p><p>羽生平时打打杀杀都习惯了，脖子上这点小划伤根本毫不在意，但是金博洋坚持，他也不好拒绝，又怕他生气，只好乖乖坐下任由他处理着。</p><p>伤口不大，微微的一条线罢了，金博洋帮他擦掉周围凝结的血痂，凉凉的药水涂到羽生纤长优美的脖颈上，让他忍不住躲闪。</p><p>金博洋小心翼翼地给他清理伤口，见他躲着还以为是自己弄疼他了，他伸出小手扶住他的脖子，轻轻地吹了一口气，本想缓解羽生伤口上的疼痛，却没想到他却僵直了脊背，整个人更不自然了。</p><p>哦，我的万千神明啊，自己心仪的omega这样无意识地撩自己，他要怎么办呢？</p><p>“还疼吗？”金博洋见他额角都渗出了汗水，关切地问到。</p><p>“咳……不，不疼了。”羽生结弦第一次觉得在这一时刻如此难熬。</p><p>“疼你要说出来，不用忍着，我不会笑话你的。”金博洋很认真地叮嘱他，弄得羽生哭笑不得。</p><p>“我没事。”羽生哑着嗓子，喉头难耐地上下滚动着。</p><p>金博洋拿出创可贴比划了两下，想着要把伤口给他遮上，但是羽生看到上面粉红色蝴蝶结的可爱图案就忍不住皱眉，真汉子强alpha谁用这么可爱的蝴蝶结创可贴？而且还要粘在脖子上，他不可以！就算是变成了噗桑图案的，他也不接受。</p><p>“博洋，这个就算了吧。”羽生推辞着。“我觉得这种伤口还是透气好的快。”</p><p>“是吗？”金博洋挠挠头，呆毛直翘，简直不要太可爱。</p><p>“嗯。”羽生点头。</p><p>“行吧，那就不用。”金博洋被他说服，收起来小药箱放到一旁。</p><p>羽生松了一口气。</p><p>“你说你这个伤口多久能好啊？会不会影响你洗澡？”金博洋真诚发问，可羽生却满脑子都是金博洋帮他洗澡的画面。</p><p>一时间他又僵硬了。</p><p>“那你帮我好了。”羽生干脆利落的说到。</p><p>“啊？啥？”金博洋觉得自己好像没跟上他的思路。</p><p>“我说，你帮我洗澡就不用怕了。”羽生重复了一遍。</p><p>“……”金博洋无语。</p><p>“那……好吧。”他思考了一下，表示同意。</p><p>“哦，走吧。”羽生直接从床上跳下去，捞起金博洋就横抱了起来。</p><p>“诶诶诶！你受伤了快放我下来。”金博洋被吓到却又不敢扑腾。</p><p>“你要相信你的alpha没有那么脆弱，我们去洗澡吧。”说着羽生结弦长腿一迈就抱着他进了浴室。</p><p>金博洋知道今天是“在劫难逃”，不过这事儿他却是乐意的，否则也不至于在刚刚处理伤口的时候故意那么亲密。</p><p>当他今天看到拿把刀抵在羽生脖子旁的时候，他其实很慌张。他脑子里想到的只有想办法赶快把他救下来，而不是他如果真的死了，自己也许就会从契约里解脱。说到底，他还是喜欢上了羽生结弦。</p><p>浴室的门关上，昏暗的灯光多了几丝暧昧的氛围，金博洋注视着他的脸，心底一边否认着自己是个颜狗的事实，一边又在感慨这个alpha怎么长得这么好看。</p><p>“为什么这么看着我？”羽生偏过头问到，目光里尽是阴谋得逞的狡黠，表情极其符合他的性格特点，像只狐狸一样狭长的眸子盯住怀里的猎物。</p><p>“因为……”金博洋咬着殷红的唇瓣，小虎牙十分明显地露了出来，为难的样子可爱的紧。</p><p>“嗯？”羽生把他放下来，金博洋刚着地，就被羽生追着逼问靠到了浴室的墙壁上。</p><p>“因为喜欢你啊。”金博洋抓着他身上的衣服，紧张地捏紧了手里的布料，目光却很勇敢地望向羽生的眼底，炽热又明亮。</p><p>羽生没想到他会这么直白，倒是显得他这个alpha不够坦诚，他们两个人之间该做的事除了最后一步之外什么都做过，偏偏在感情的表达上欠缺那一点证明彼此相互喜欢的勇气，如今，倒是金博洋先迈出来这一步。</p><p>金博洋其实紧张的很，他不怕羽生拒绝，但是他怕拒绝之后的尴尬，可同时他又感觉的到羽生对他的情感，所以他选择先捅开这层窗户纸，否则今天不管会发生什么，他都不会痛快。</p><p>他平生最讨厌的事就是两个相爱的人兜兜转转到最后却不将爱意说出口，任凭猜忌和怀疑蔓生成缚网，捆住彼此，拆解爱情。</p><p>他是个小黄文写手，自然也深谙那些“不可说”和“为他好”的遗憾，与其到最后追悔莫及，还不如现在及时面对，好过两颗心因为误解而伤透，成为症结，让彼此抱憾终身。</p><p>面对金博洋的坦诚与炽热，羽生心头更多的感动与欣喜，在非易感期和发情期中表达而来的喜欢，他相信这不是因为肉体的契合和信息素的作怪。町田树总念叨着他俩是天生一对，可他却不觉得两个人的感情是建立在信息素的基础上，即便是他以这样的理由留下的金博洋，但他对爱情的期待总希望可以不受alpha本能的影响。</p><p>羽生看他紧张的样子忍不住笑了，明明还是一个未成年，却给了他能够坚守一生的感觉。他怎么就这么厉害，在虏获自己的感情方面毫不手软，不愧是他看上的omega。</p><p>“别紧张，深呼吸。”羽生故意逗着他，一只手覆上金博洋抓在他身前衣料的手上。</p><p>“我也喜欢你。不，应该说，我早就爱上你了。”羽生低下头十分认真地看着金博洋，一句话说出口，其中嵌入了无限温柔。</p><p>金博洋的手被他抓在手心里，温热的感觉涌进心底，他眨了眨眼，看到了羽生眸光里的暖意，甜甜地笑了。</p><p>湿热的吻在昏暗暧昧的灯光下辗转，唇齿之间的触碰让身体不断升温，金博洋伸出手臂缠住羽生的脖子，两个人的距离越来越近。</p><p>唇齿间的缠绵夹杂的微弱的喘息，他们两个不是第一次接吻，但却是这么久以来，最投入的一次。</p><p>羽生灵巧的舌尖探入金博洋的口中，在他的口腔里恣意掠夺，挑起软舌随之共舞，间或挑逗着贝齿，轻轻舔舐他的虎牙，在他呜咽声里，羽生撒下几声轻笑，惹得憋红了脸的金博洋更加羞涩。</p><p>接吻技巧太过生疏的金博洋几乎被火力全开的羽生吻的晕了过去，他不知道一个人的唇舌竟然会有如此魔力，能抽走他全身的力气，能让他的神智陷入模糊，还能让他渴求更多。</p><p>羽生送开他的唇，又在亮晶晶的唇瓣上轻啄了几口，才抱着微微喘息的金博洋暂时休息一下，让他平复呼吸。</p><p>羽生抚摸他的背部帮他顺气，细碎的吻顺着唇角移向脸颊，金博洋偏头抵上他的肩膀，羽生顺势将吻落在他纤细的脖颈上，流连在那一片雪肤之间。</p><p>今天的澡，洗的可是很艰难呢。</p><p>——tbc——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. （二十七）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>浴缸里的水被打开缓缓地续着，因为脖子上的伤口，金博洋没有允许羽生使用淋浴。</p><p>羽生现在终于体会到在浴室里放置一个足够宽敞的浴缸的优越性了，甚至为当初自己的正确决策点了一个大大的赞。</p><p>浴室里的温度随着两个人的触碰亲近持续走高，加之热水散发出来的水汽，让他们的暧昧之间更添朦胧。</p><p>羽生将金博洋抱坐到洗手台之上，嵌进了他两腿之间，撑住他细幼的腰肢，抱了个严实。</p><p>他不敢再看面前这个艳丽的omega，即便是抱住他闭上眼，他脑子里也都是他微启的嫣红唇瓣，和染上胭脂色的粉白面颊。对未成年有这样旖旎的想法，太过分了。</p><p>玉雪一样的肌肤吹弹可破，冰透的皮下青色的血管带着蜿蜒的色气清晰可见，他不知道能有谁的身子会这样的美，美到他只想放弃自己的坚持。</p><p>这时候的羽生还能念着他还尚未成年的事实，也着实和其他人不同。</p><p>而在金博洋的眼中，羽生的隐忍是alpha对他最难得的尊重。他见过太多的alpha枉顾omega的意愿而强迫他们怀孕生子，甚至沦为生育的机器，没有任何的地位与自主权。曾经的他并没有奢求可以找到一个将自己放在对等地位上的alpha，却没曾想到遇到羽生之后才发现，原来还有alpha在这方面愿意给予omega足够的尊重。</p><p>还有，他在羽生上次易感期的时候就有说过“下次一定给他”，那他一定遵守承诺。</p><p>其实这样也好，不在alpha易感期的时候，omega也不会被迫陷入发情期，这样对两个人来说，没被本能所控制的性爱才会拥有最切实的感受。即便是alpha的易感期与omega的发情期会为两个人带来肉灵结合的至高快感，但失去了神智的交欢便只剩下了繁衍后代的功能，这对他们两个来说，也许会忽略对对方萌生的情感，转为对本能的依赖，也容易错过彼此坦诚相待的机会。</p><p>金博洋讨好地在羽生颈侧蹭着，耳下的一颗痣让他觉得苏的要命，羽生的脖子纤长，高高昂起时像是天鹅一般优雅，偏这颗痣好似浩瀚宇宙中无垠虚空里的一束光斑，点缀其间。他难耐地探出舌尖舔舐着，就这样无心的举动让羽生好不容易建立起的自制力在一瞬间溃散倒塌。</p><p>羽生哑着嗓子:“别闹。”</p><p>他状似微愠，实则是想掩盖身体里几乎不受控制的兽欲。</p><p>“没有闹。”金博洋声音比平时多了一丝撒娇的味道。“我说过的……”</p><p>“你还没成年。”羽生似乎想要通过这句话劝说金博洋，同样也是在告诫自己，对他不受控的欲望再次施加禁制。</p><p>金博洋无奈地在羽生怀里翻了个白眼，心下不禁吐槽他这种明明已经憋不住，却还要在乎他是不是成年的事，仪式感当真那么重要？</p><p>“我成不成年又有什么关系，你难道没本事把我从未成年操到成年吗？”金博洋不甘示弱甚至火上浇油。</p><p>羽生皱着眉头，他确实低估了他这位omega的本事，能在这种时候说这些话来挑战自己身为alpha的性能力，他不知道是该夸他还是该摇头。</p><p>羽生把怀里乱拱的小脑袋扶正，两个人上身拉开距离，手摸上他半长不短蓬松的头发，无奈地叹气。</p><p>金博洋眼底有粼粼波光，明眸婉转间尽是期待。</p><p>他主动拉进两个人之间被羽生分开的距离，亲吻着他肉肉的下巴和凸起的喉结，黏黏糊糊的开口说道:“我知道你在想什么，可是成年就那么重要吗？你下次易感期的时候我还没有成年，你是打算继续用药吗？还有我想要你是因为我喜欢你，不为别的。”</p><p>羽生听完他的话心下软成一滩水，他的omega为他付出那么多，他真的很感动。</p><p>“真拿你没办法。”羽生叹着气，随即吻上了他花瓣一样的唇，抛开了所有的问题，破开一切束缚自己的藩篱，勾起omega完整的情欲，享受两个人之间的最后圆满。</p><p>金博洋被剥的光溜溜地放在浴缸里，随即羽生也进来了，足够宽的浴缸放得下两个人，可却放不下两个挑起情欲的激动灵魂。</p><p>羽生亲吻着金博洋半闭的星眸，鸦羽一样的睫毛随之微微颤抖，落在脸上的轻吻如柳絮扶风，微弱却又真切。alpha的信息素散溢出来，勾引着omega的香甜。羽生很好地控制着自己的信息素，为了防止金博洋接受到过多alpha信息素而被动发情，到现在为止，他也不敢触碰omega脖子后的腺体。</p><p>湿漉漉的指尖从金博洋的肩膀滑下，在未沾湿的肩上留下一道水痕，随着指尖的偏移渐渐没入温热的水中，直到纤细的腰部和翘挺的臀。</p><p>金博洋垂着眸，双手撑着羽生的肩膀，在水的浮力下跪坐在他的大腿上，被他托住腰抱在身前，一双手从肩膀向下抚摸着背部细致的皮肉，入骨的酥麻从手掌的熨帖中腾升。</p><p>信息素缓缓地在空气中交缠，逐渐酝酿出一种很好闻的香气在浴室里随着水汽蒸腾，被热水润泽的玉骨冰肌上渐渐浮现粉红的色调，羽生总觉得他一用力就会将怀里粉雕玉琢的人儿给捏碎，然后融化在这一池温水之中。</p><p>唇齿的纠缠让他们两个人喘息更甚，分开时带出的水液还来不及擦，湿热的吻就随着高扬的脖颈落下，流连于曼妙的锁骨间，渐渐向下，锁住那一对红樱一般的乳尖。</p><p>有了水的参与，被羽生指尖挑逗玩弄的乳尖更加红润，水下的折射让那一对朱果看起来比平时涨大的更多。</p><p>羽生托高他的身子，在乳尖露出水面的那一刻立刻含住吮吸，被迫挺起的身体紧张地绷着，独有的纤瘦感让他看起来无比脆弱，像是盛了美酒的玉盏，担心触碰后的破碎，但又迫切地想要尝到其中醉人的滋味。</p><p>“唔……好痒……别……别动……”金博洋在水下晃动着腰肢带出一圈圈波纹。羽生故意挠着他腰间的痒痒肉，让他忍不住想要逃，可他整个人都被羽生制住，哪里还能逃走，略微的动一动不禁没能逃过腰侧再次被抚摸的命运，反而蹭到了羽生身下已经半硬的物件，激起羽生一声喘息。</p><p>羽生放开他胸前肿胀的乳芽轻笑了一声，手划过大腿根向身前探去。</p><p>“那这里呢？”他倒是毫不掩饰地捉住了金博洋身前的玉茎，挺翘的性器就这样轻而易举地落入了羽生的掌控范围。指尖揉搓把玩着手里的热物，omega的性器和alpha的比不了，嫩嫩的颜色在他手里不断涨大。</p><p>他们两个人在一起时间也不算短，他的身体对羽生而言已经毫无秘密，偶尔早起时的相互帮助再加上这两次易感期的接触，让他们对彼此身体过于熟悉，羽生玩弄他下身的动作，简直熟练得很。</p><p>分开许久的唇又贴在一起，舌尖交缠出的水声在耳中方法，金博洋鼻腔中哼哼唧唧的不成曲调，和羽生已经粗重的喘息倒也相得益彰。</p><p>“嗯……慢点……慢……唔……”性器上薄薄的皮肤被指尖摩挲，顶端的小口被人恶劣地抠挖，明显的血管脉络也被人细细抚摸，就连下方囊袋也不肯放过，金博洋被他玩弄的即将攀上高峰，可唇舌却又被人占据，模仿着性器进进出出的动作，舌尖被羽生恶意地顶弄，加之身下的快感与水波纹的击打，让他忍不住地被爬升的快感淹没。</p><p>金博洋被完全控制的满足感与身体的愉悦刺激着，他的腰肢随着羽生的撸动晃动的越来越快，摩擦间产生的快慰让他整个人都沉浸在即将封顶的快意中。</p><p>羽生手上加了力气，放开他的唇转而咬上胸前肿胀不堪的乳尖，尖锐的牙齿磨上脆弱的红樱，金博洋胸前酥麻的快感直冲颅顶，和身下羽生用指腹螺纹揉搓铃口的刺激叠加，让金博洋在这样的快感中尖叫出声，随即，浓浓的白浊从他的身体内射出，染脏了两人身前的水。</p><p>高潮的一瞬间金博洋的大脑一片空白，那种释放的快感让他绷直了身体，一双腿不自觉地夹住了羽生的劲腰，抓住他肩膀的手也忍不住用力，在他的肩上留下一个个月牙一样的指痕。</p><p>羽生将人揽过来，让他靠在自己的肩膀上喘息，高潮过后他尚在余韵当中，羽生偏过脸来亲吻着他汗湿的发尾，和红红的耳垂。</p><p>金博洋伏在他肩头大口大口地喘息着，这种喘息声听在羽生的耳中却是比任何omega的信息素都要催情。</p><p>“还好吗？”羽生问到。</p><p>金博洋摇摇头，“还好。”</p><p>等他的喘息稍微平复了，金博洋才发现自己无意间在他的肩膀上抓出了印子。他讨好地亲吻着那里，还过分地伸出舌尖在那一方皮肉上打着圈圈，讨好中带着一丝丝的勾引，让人心下痒痒。</p><p>羽生眸光一瞬间地暗了下来，侵占的欲望在他的撩拨之下越来越高涨。</p><p>不怕死的金博洋伸出手，葱白的指尖顺着他的胸膛滑过，到达腹肌坚硬的小腹，再到alpha傲人的性器，然后在羽生的注视下，抓住了那个硬挺的热物。</p><p>玩火自焚。</p><p> </p><p>——tbc——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. （二十八）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>发泄过的omega整个人带着慵懒的媚意在为忍了很久alpha服务，羽生头顶的汗珠顺着脸颊流下，汗湿的痕迹是omega挑逗他时追逐的路径。</p><p>羽生是易出汗的体质，在水汽蒸腾里他的汗水映的他的皮肤更加通透。</p><p>金博洋一手攀在他的身上，稳住自己在水里跪坐时因为浮力不断漂浮的身子，另一只手如他所愿地覆上性器撸动着，感受着他的硕大与坚硬。</p><p>羽生圈着他的腰，手在水下一点都不老实地揉捏着他肉感十足的臀，体会着绝佳的手感。</p><p>手越探越下，指尖流连在会阴处，时不时地揉按点弄，惹得金博洋在他大腿上根本坐不住，手上撸动的节奏也乱了方寸，稍不注意就捏了一把手中的性器，刺激的那条热物仿佛跳了一跳，更加粗壮了。</p><p>金博洋表示他的小黄文里根本没写错，什么粗如儿臂的形容也根本没冤枉他，在水中看起来比往常更粗大了不止一圈，目测可不是有婴儿手臂那么粗么。</p><p>羽生喘息着，那声音低沉又性感，灌进金博洋的耳中堪比催情的药剂，让他根本就把持不住。</p><p>羽生被他挠痒似的挑逗惹的没有任何耐心，停在小穴入口处的手指轻叩门扉，在金博洋骤然紧张而挺起脊背的时候，羽生挤进去了一直手指。</p><p>那里可比水里温暖的多。</p><p>有了水的润泽，羽生的手指进入的并不艰难，但那种被包裹住吮吸的温热感顺着敏感的指尖传入大脑中，他忍不住在里面搅了搅，内里的肠壁并没有干涩的感觉，不知是因为水，还是因为情动的omega已经做好了被进入的准备。</p><p>一只手指缓缓地在omega体内进出摩擦着，其他手指按压着穴口让他放松，金博洋受不了地抱住羽生的脖子，手上什么都顾不得了，只能伏在羽生的身上嘤嘤咛咛的喘气。</p><p>像极了小猫撒娇。</p><p>探入穴口的手指变成了两根，恶意地撑开穴口让温热的水灌进去，敏感的肠道那里受得了这样的刺激，让他忍不住颤栗。</p><p>“不不……羽生……水！水进去了！不要……呜……”金博洋在他怀里拱着，羽生的性器不免得顶上他柔软的小腹，在水的阻力下意外地让他感受到了不同的快意。</p><p>“乖，忍一忍。”羽生吻着他的发尾和耳珠，手上却没有停滞，两只手指依旧在后穴里开疆扩土，即便是水声淋淋也没有停下。</p><p>柔软的肠道被水浸泡，敏感又善于抗拒，紧紧地箍着羽生的手指，他在肠壁上一点点地摸着，终于摸到一方柔韧，两只手指齐齐按下去，那一瞬间的快感侵袭着金博洋的身体，如同洪水一般，拉他灭顶。</p><p>“啊啊啊……那里那里……不……不要……”金博洋的敏感点被他狠狠地搓磨着，他受不了地扬起头，纤细嫩白的脖颈就那样地挺立在羽生的颊边，他只需要偏过头，就行在上面种下一颗颗红痕。</p><p>羽生啃咬着送到嘴边的脖颈，手指依旧在揉搓着，金博洋被他激的手脚都在水中扑腾，眼角流出生理性泪水，就连刚刚射过的性器也开始继续吐着丝丝缕缕的残精。</p><p>“是这里吗？还是这里呢？”羽生强忍着自己的兽欲不断逗弄着金博洋，任凭他在快感里跌宕起伏。</p><p>“唔啊啊啊啊……放……放过我……求你……羽生……”金博洋哭红了眼角，他后悔了，他的身体里怎么会有这样一个让他欲生欲死的开关？那种接连不断的刺激让他灵魂几乎都要消散了。</p><p>羽生见他被快感折磨的可怜，亲了亲他红艳艳的唇瓣，却没曾想他故意伸出舌头，顺从又乖巧地缠住自己，没有一点自觉。</p><p>亲吻里的顺从与讨好让alpha的占有本能得到了极大的满足，他抽出埋在金博洋身体内的手指，推着软软的omega起身，让他趴在浴缸边上，分开他的双腿，摆出后入的姿态。</p><p>翘挺的臀在水面之下莹润的直晃眼，红红的指印是羽生刚刚揉捏时候留下的，被两只手指破开的穴口还来不及收缩，羞涩地绽放着。羽生在身后覆上他的，温柔地亲吻着他的耳廓脖颈，在腺体处落下轻吻，很快便移开了。</p><p>羽生不想在今天彻底标记他，刺激腺体让他发情显然不是一件明智的事，他向下划过脊背，在水面与皮肉的交界处吻了一口，跪在他身后，掰开金博洋丰润的臀，粗大的头端抵在入口处，蓄势待发。</p><p>感受到金博洋的僵硬，他爱抚地摸着他身上的敏感点。</p><p>“放松，博洋，我要进去了，让我爱你。”羽生温柔的声音随着安抚的吻落在他的后脑处，颤巍巍的头发挠的羽生心痒极了。金博洋闻言，微微点了点头，努力地放松着自己的身体，下一秒，硕大的头端便挤了进来，撑开了紧致的穴口，向内里坚定地推进。</p><p>alpha的性器本就天赋异禀，正巧omega又没有处在发情期，虽然有一池的水帮着润滑，但是要做到吞下羽生那傲人的物件也是颇为艰难的。穴口吞下羽生硕大的蕈头就已经是勉强，更别提后面那段筋脉跳动的粗长孽根。</p><p>“唔……疼……”金博洋咬住嘴唇，可痛呼的声音却没办法控制住。他再也不相信小黄文里写的那些插进去之后爽到欲仙欲死的形容了，这哪里有爽？简直是痛要死要活。本以为没吃过猪肉还没见过猪跑的自己拥有丰富的理论经验，可到了实战的时候，他彻底被痛感秒成了渣渣。他正式地对自己笔下那些受表示抱歉，是他纸上谈兵异想天开了。</p><p>“我不动，忍一下，很快就不痛了，乖。”羽生见他疼到身子都在颤抖，整个进程便停了下来在他身后不断徘徊亲吻，嘴里含含糊糊地安慰着他，可金博洋觉得他那东西实在是太大了，被撕裂的感觉从相交处热辣地传来。金博洋咬着牙，故意忽略被撑开的疼痛，深呼吸接纳着侵入身体的热物，一张小脸紧紧地皱着。</p><p>“还疼吗？”羽生等了一会儿让他适应，而后又试探地推进，可金博洋还是受不了的不自觉摇头。</p><p>看到这种情况，羽生扶住他的腰，缓缓地退着。</p><p>金博洋感受到他往外拔的动作，情急之下狠狠地缩着穴口，说什么也要把羽生留在那里。</p><p>羽生被他这种自寻死路的收缩阻止了动作，穴口用力箍着性器，层叠的肠肉拥上来，让他简直是寸步难行，进退维谷。</p><p>“别走。”金博洋可怜兮兮地转过头对羽生说到，垂泪的模样任谁见了都要心生怜爱。</p><p>羽生没办法，伸出手摸了摸他的头，劝慰到:“不要急，我们下次再做，你太紧张了。”</p><p>金博洋摇着头，他已经下定决心了，不可以做到这种程度就放弃，他想要给他，想要他快乐，而不是这样的隐忍。</p><p>“别走……唔……”知道羽生要退开，金博洋努力地放松着穴口，不管不顾地向羽生的方向顶去，性器就那样被主动的他生生地吞进去一大截。</p><p>金博洋体会到了什么叫做自作孽不可活，肠壁被破开时的热辣和性器的滚烫交织在一起刺激着脆弱的omega，让他险些软了腰摔进水中。</p><p>羽生没料到他会这样主动，拼着把自己弄伤的后果都不让他走，羽生的心底瞬间软成了一摊池水。</p><p>他扶住金博洋的腰不再让他做这么危险的事，“博洋刚刚太任性了，伤到了自己怎么办？”羽生担忧地说到，语气颇有责备。</p><p>不过看起来还没有受伤，羽生心下稍安，可内里更加理解的吮吸让他更加难以自持。</p><p>“那……那你怕我受伤……就自己进来……唔……省的我来……”金博洋喘着粗气断断续续地说，他要被羽生撑开顶到胃里了，alpha的性器简直过分。</p><p>“唉，真是……唔……怕了你了。”羽生被热情的肠肉包裹，忍不住喘息着，他在金博洋如此坚持下打消了想要离开的想法，努力地挑逗着金博洋身上的敏感点，帮助他放松身体。</p><p>金博洋难耐地趴在浴缸旁，臀部高高地翘起承受着身后alpha的推进与撞击，刺入一半的柱身在金博洋放软了腰肢之后坚挺地前进，内里蠕动的肠壁被火热的性器蛮横地破开，期间的瘙痒与炽热叠加出灭顶的快感，等羽生彻底地进去，金博洋已经抖到不行。</p><p>停在他身体里的羽生留给他足够的适应时间，即便是他已经被金博洋的温柔乡俘虏，性欲难耐到豆大的汗水顺着脸颊滴落到金博洋的背上，他也只是亲了亲白皙光滑的背部，在蝴蝶骨上落下一个个亲吻啃噬出的艳丽红痕，等待怀中omega的欢愉与回馈。</p><p>等到金博洋微微晃动纤细的腰肢，主动地吞吐起身后的热物，羽生知道，他可以尽情地享用他甜美的omega了。</p><p>羽生拔出一点性器，然后用力地顶进去，带起周围的水波打在敏感的肌肤上，好像有无数的手在爱抚，逼出金博洋高亢的呻吟。</p><p>羽生承认，金博洋的身体好像带有魔力一样吸引着他，让他忍不住亲近。他不想把这些归于本能，更想归于对他的感情。</p><p>快感如狂风暴雨席卷而来，金博洋随着羽生的进出律动着，身下痛感消散，只剩下酥酥麻麻的快意与alpha进出时的坚定与怜爱。</p><p>羽生感受到金博洋的紧致，那里用力地包裹住他，仿佛浸润到一汪温泉当中，温暖又舒服。</p><p>而金博洋又敏感的不行，抽插了没有几下他就呜呜咽咽的，兴奋的根本受不了。</p><p>金博洋习惯了羽生的节奏之后开始小声地哼着，快感不断袭来让他忍不住哭了出来，梨花带雨的模样让人心生怜爱，可怜爱过后，更想粗暴地对待他。</p><p>只想把他操坏。</p><p>羽生想着。</p><p> </p><p>——tbc——</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>